Shibusen Mental Hospital
by dino kid
Summary: Crona is a mental hospital patient with alot of problems, Maka is just a average girl who ends up meeting him when taking her best friend Soul to the Mental Hospital. CronaxMaka story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first lets give some heads up. In this story Crona is a BOY not a girl; this takes place at a mental hospital. Everyone is normal….or as normal as you can get in a mental hospital. Crona is a patient, Shinigami-san is the one in charge of the mental hospital, Spirit (Death Scythe) is a doctor, Dr. Stein is a doctor, and almost a patient himself, Patty and Liz and Tsubaki are not patients, but Kid, Black Star, Soul, Sid, and (Obviously) Crona, are patients, Maka is normal civilian, **

**My two helpers in making this story are….how bout they introduce themselves…. I hate introducing them….Well here are my two annoying helpers, you may remember them from one of my chapters in my Bleach story For Better Or For Worse, here are the two most annoying people on earth**

**Yuki- HEY!!! I AINT ANNOYING!!!  
Colron- Yuki, my dear, stupid, friend, AINT, aint a word **

**Dino- are you guys even spelling it right and its not a word yet it is, so just quit using it or I lock you in the dark closet.**

**Yuki&Colron- Yes ma'am….**

**Dino- GOOD!!!! Now let us begin the story!**

**Yuki- Lettuce?? Sounds fine to me. Let's get some lettuce!**

**Dino- *Does Reaper Chop on Yuki***

**Yuki- *Lying unconscious blood gushing out of head***

**Colron- …………………….**

**Dino- BEGIN ALREADY!!!!! RAWR!!!**

Chapter one

Shinigami-sans Log

**The patients seem to be doing fine, no sudden change in there behavior though. Every thing is peaceful and calm. We should be expecting a new patient today; it is a friend of Dr. Spirit's daughter, Soul Evans, Seems to have an issue with OCD with 'coolness.' This should be interesting.**

**Forget what I said about peaceful and calm. Black*Star is trying dangerous stunts claiming he is greater then god, he has apparently a type of God Complex, claiming he is the one who surpasses god.**

**My son Kid is at lest not getting obsessed with symmetry or perfection, but I can't get my hopes to high. He will be at it again in less then two hours. I'm sure of it. Oh our new patient has arrived with Dr. Spirit's daughter. Hopefully they won't mistake her as the patient….never can be so sure here….**

**Maka**

I walked in with Soul behind me. "Going to a mental hospital is sooo not cool." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes. "MAAAAAAAAKAAAAA!!!" I heard a familiar yelled and was hugged by papa. "Papa, let go, can't breathe." I wheezed.

Papa let go of me embarrassed. "oh how are you Soul?" He asked Soul. "Bored, pissed that I am in such an uncool place." Soul muttered. "Well you just come with me, Soul and we will take you to see Shinigami-san, Maka you can wait in the rec-center, we will send Dr. Stein to get you when your needed Kay? Its down the hall then take a left turn, then a right turn, there will be a sigh by the door saying the room, one more thing, Daddy loves you."

I rolled my eyes the second time since entering the building. "Fine, fine papa." I said and waved goodbye as he literally dragged Soul off towards Shinigami-sans office. I started for the Rec-center at a run. As I took the left turn I fell backwards after hitting something. Apparently that something fell backwards two, and apparently that something could speak for its said, "oww." In soft barley audible whine.

I looked up to see a….well I wasn't sure what gender the kid was, but the kid was around my age with light pink or well lavender hair, I couldn't tell the difference, but my money was on lavender, he-she was wearing a dress, but it was a gender neutral dress also…and….he-she had tears running out of his-her eyes! "Opps! Sorry!!" I apologized quickly but there was a low moan, like the living dead zombie moan and the kid jumped up and was immediately behind me more tears running out of the eyes.

Walking like a zombie was a man with dark skin, braided hair, muscular, Japanese tattoo an both arms, and a headband. He was walking towards the kid who looked terrified. "Croooooonaaa! I waaaaaaant tooooooooo shooooooow youuuu all the goooooood things of being deaaaaaad." He said in zombie voice as it neared the kid.

"Maka CHOP!" I said as I smacked a thick dictionary on his head and he fell on the ground clutching his head, suddenly some nurses ran towards him. They seemed to have been chasing him and were putting a straight jacket on him for when he woke up. I looked back to the other kid and saw he-she was cowering in a corner rocking back and forth mumbling "I can't handle this!"

I kneeled down beside the kid "Crona? Was that your name" I asked the kid, she-he looked up and nodded "y-y-yes, I-I'm C-c-c-Crona, w-w-who are y-y-you?" Crona stuttered. I smiled "I'm Maka; it's nice to meet you." I said smiling. Crona just got up. "T-t-thank y-y-you for s-s-saving me f-f-f-from Sid, h-h-he terrifies m-m-me." Crona said and a nurse ran up to Crona. "Young man! You go to your room, I will escort you, you caused enough trouble with this young lady!" she snapped "Sorry ma'am, I apologize for all the trouble this boy has caused you." She said and started herding Crona away.

_Hmm so Crona IS a boy._ I thought "Maka!" Dr. Stein ran up. "Shinigami-san will see you now." Dr. Stein said. "And if you want you can stay after he is done to be experimented on if you insist." Dr. Stein said. "Huh? I don't want to be experimented on!"

"So Maka, from now until he is better, Soul will live here." Shinigami-san said in a cheerful way. "We, the staff and patients will be his friends until he leaves. You will be allowed to visit him everyday, visiting hours start at 3:30 and end at 7:30, that is 4 hours." Shinigami-san said

I nodded "Well see you tomorrow Soul" I said waving goodbye to my best friend

**Soul**

"Well Mr. Evans, or, would you prefer us to call you Soul?" Shinigami-san asked, he was wearing a black cloak and a cartoon skull mask. "Soul please, and being here is so not cool." I said irritated. Shinigami-san nodded

"Spirit, will you go to the rec-room and try and get him familiar with as many patients as possible?" Shinigami-san asked Spirit nodded and dragged me toward the rec-room, there I saw a lot of other patients, at a table reading a book was a guy with black hair, but the weird thing was he had three white stripes on one side of his hair.

Spirit dragged me toward him. "Soul, this is Shinigami-sans son, Death the Kid, or as everyone calls him, Kid," Spirit said cheery, Kid nodded a curt acknowledgment and went back to his book. Spirit walked away. "he has perfection and symmetrical problems which is why he is here." He mumbled.

"I! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! MAN WHO SURPASSESS GOD SHALL NOW LET YOU ALL BASK IN MY GLORY!" A guy with blue hair said arrogantly. "Hey! Black*Star! This is a new guy! Soul Evans." Spirit said to the arrogant kid. "oh? A new one came to see the awesome Black*Star? I am flattered!" he said like he was almighty until Kid threw a book at his face making him fall from the table he was standing on.

"Black*Star has a problem where he thinks he is all that, the greatest, greater then god, unhealthily a showoff, and a lot of other things." Spirit said.

After he introduced me to everyone, ending at Sid, he took me to my room. "Not allowed to bring any outside items inside this room Soul, be lucky that Shinigami-san allows you your normal attire as long as it is decent. Your bag is already in there, no leaving your room after 9 PM and not allowed to come out until 6:30 AM." Spirit said closing the door. I nodded and laid on my bed. "This is so not cool." I muttered

**Dino- There! Finished!!!  
Yuki- IT WAS TOOOOOO SHORT!!!!!  
Dino- *Giving him a dark look and cracking knuckles* Didn't I already take care of you?**

**Yuki- AHH! COLRON SAVE ME FROM MANIAC!!!**

**Colron- hn…don't feel like it…. now if you would please Dino, I think you should add some credits, or whatever you authors call them now.**

**Dino- *Strangling Yuki* OH! Thanks for reminding me!  
Yuki- Can't…..Breathe….**

**Dino- That's the point Baka.**

**Please don't kill me, I have never read about a mental hospital facts or been in one or seen one in real life, so I'm just getting this from things I have come to understand in other anime Fan Fics that take place in a mental hospital (Colron- in other words…two other anime/mental hospital fanfics…) And if there lucky Yuki might still be alive for next chapter and Colron might be out of the dark room.**

**Next Chapter- HAHA! Sorry I aint doing spoilers (Colron- I thought we established Aint is not a word.) And my two co-workers are reaaaaaly pushing there luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now lets have some replies to comments the beloved fans of this story have made! I Love all of your comments that are positive! I am grateful you love this story so much! (Yuki- Get a move on already or we will run out of time to get this done before the story starts you idiot!!!) Ahem sorry I will personally punish Yuki-san for his rudeness later but now. The comments:**

**oOShadowRippleOo- That request was very intresting ShadowRipple. It WOULD be funny if that happened to Kid-kun. I will try and make sure that will happen for you! And I'm already thinking up ways that it would affect Soul-kun and Crona-kun (Colron- you don't use kun for us……and you don't even know Kid or Soul OR Crona! And here we are practically family! I am insulted Dino, very insulted.)**

**Well everyone else who commented just said that they would like a new chapter soon so here it is. I was hoping to get it done yesterday but was busy so here it is today.**

PLEASE ENJOY!

**Shinigami-sans log**

**It's been 27 hours since Soul has arrived, he seems to still be moping around that this is 'uncool.' I have to agree a bit. Crona has yet to leave his room, it is possible he is sulking in his corner again. If he does not come out in an hour, I will send Dr. Stein and Dr. Spirit to get him out. I have no idea why he is so depressed right now though. That kid, he has many problem, more then Black*Star, which is a bad thing.**

**Everyone seems to behaving as normally as you can behave in a mental hospital though. It will seem that everyone is in the art room right now. It might become chaotic with having more then ten in there. So I am sending more nurses' with more sedatives there as I write. Oh, Crona is leaving his room and is heading towards the arts room; I do hope he will be alright.**

**Crona**

I sulked down to the art room; I was making a clay bowl in there. _I do hope no one has messed with it….I don't know how to cope with that. _I thought sadly my mind was still on that Maka girl. _Is she a new patient? Wait…Maka…Dr. Spirit mentions that name a lot….does Maka know Dr. Spirit? _I ponder. _What was it Dr. Spirit always said about her?_

I strain to remember what he said about her as I entered the art room, Soul was sitting at the table in the center with Black*Star, Kid, and Blair. Each was doing a different project, Blair was making what looked like catnip, that girl thought she was a cat. Black*Star was making what looked like a picture of him as ruler of world and having God bow down to him.

Kid was making probably some symmetrical project while Soul was making something out of different kinds of paper.

I walked to the counter and found my clay bowl just as I left it the day before, it still had a wet paper towel on top of it keeping it from drying out; one of the workers must have changed the towel since it was moister then yesterday. I took it to my normal table by the window away from the others. I felt a familiar presence come from my back. I turned my head and saw….

A black muscular body, with big ping pong ball eyes with an X for pupils, spikes in random places, large gloved hands and a big X where his nose should be covering his face.

"R-R-Ragnarok!" I stuttered surprised to see him. "W-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" I asked. Ragnarok smiled and pinched my nose. "I never will leave you Crona, so of course I'm here!" he grinned

I smiled a bit in thankfulness I had such a good friend like Ragnarok

**Soul**

I looked over to a kid with lavender hair by the window; I couldn't tell what gender it was but with the dress decided it was a girl. "What is she talking to?" I mumbled, talking to yourself was definitely a not cool thing. "Oh Ragnarok is who Crona is probably talking too. Ragnarok is pretty much his imaginary friend. Only friend actually." Black*Star said like it was not important

"Oh….Imaginary friends are not cool….seriously not cool…" I mumbled

**Crona**

"Ragnarok, do you remember what Dr. Spirit said about Maka?" I asked my friend. Ragnarok shrugged not really knowing who she was. "Hey, what is Kid doing?" He asked pointing to Kid who was looking at Soul and clutching the scissors tightly. Suddenly he lunged at Soul!

"YOU ARE NOT SYMETRICAL!!!" He screamed trying to cut Souls hair so it would be symmetrical "LET ME HELP YOU!!!" he yelled, the nurses were attempting to pull Kid off of Soul and struggling to get him in a straight jacket but it ended up just getting sliced by the scissors.

There was white hair on the floor and Soul had a VERY bad haircut, chunks of hair missing in random places. "I wondered when Kid would go ranting on about symmetry" I mumbled and looked back to Kid.

Somehow the nurses were able to pry the scissors out of his hands and get him into a straight jacket, he was screaming now about trying to perfect everything and making it all symmetrical. He had enough sedatives to kill a pony on him and they didn't seem to be working on him.

"REAPER CHOP!" Shinigami-san yelled hitting kid on the head knocking him out. I shuddered at the power of it, his Reaper Chop was more powerful then the sedatives it always seemed like. It had got to be abuse, I was lucky he never had to use it on me, he seems to use it on Dr. Spirit the most.

The nurses were now taking Kid to the nice bouncy white isolation room. I sighed and went back to my room white a piece of paper and pencil. When I got to my room I started a poem about my feelings. "This place is a nut house." Ragnarok muttered to me "I-it IS a n-n-nut h-h-house Ragnarok." I mumbled as I finished the poem. I put it next to my bed and decided to go to sleep.

_I can't handle this at all……I can't handle anything at all._

**No one/normal**

**As Crona was sleeping, the door to his room opened and a man walked in, he was carrying a file. He walked to Cronas bedside and softly and gently brushed some hair out of his face. The man noticed the poem on the ground and picked it up. **

**After he read it he put it in the file and gave one last sad look to Crona and walked out silently closing the door to let the sleeping boy stay asleep.**

**Maka**

**13 hours later**

I was just finishing diner when Papa came home. "PAPA!" I exclaimed surprised. "Hi Maka." Papa greeted smiling; he placed a file on the table and sat down yawning. "Wow. It was tough today, Kid went on a symmetrical rampage, we had to put him in a straight jacket 5 times, and 19 were destroyed in the process. Shinigami-san is ordering new straight jackets and going to see if he can get some that are scissor proof." Papa said.

"Oh, how is Soul doing?" I asked Papa just started to laugh. "Soul has gotten the worst haircut in history by Shinigami-sans kid. That's all you have to know. But he is getting it fixed tomorrow morning." Papa said laughing "Dr. Stein is going to fix his hair cut. Poor boy, probably going to be worst."

"Oh…heehee" I started laughing at the image of Soul and his new haircut in my head. Then I remembered the file. "What's in the file?" I asked suspicious. "Oh, just a patient, he has been here since he was 9 and is your age now, we are trying to figure out a quicker way to help him. Because through all the years he never got better." Papa said sadly. "Poor kid, it was his mothers fault, she abused him mentally, emotionally, and physically." Papa sighed

I felt oddly saddened by this. "Can I read it?" I asked papa. "Nope. Only Doctors may read the files Maka, sorry." Papa said swiping the file before I had a chance to grab it. A piece of paper fell out of it and onto the floor, Papa didn't seem to notice this at all but I did.

"Ok, why don't you go and get some sleep, your going to need it for tomorrow." I said sighing in defeat. Papa smiled. "That's my daughter who cares for me." He said happily and put the file on the table. "I will do just that! Sleep!" he said walking to his room. When his door shut I looked at the poem and started reading it

_I'm locked away inside this prison_

_All the walls and floors are deadly white_

_I just want to die and never be risen_

_I don't want to go higher, to a new height_

_Just let me go and be alone_

_I have never had a life_

_Just let me be a figure of lone_

_And let me use this knife_

_I'm locked in a place I can't handle_

_In a world of anger and sorrow_

_As I walk the darkness of night with no candle_

_I hope that my path you will never follow_

_I can not live with this anymore_

_I can not bear to see where I don't belong_

_I was taken from the one place I could endure_

_I don't want to live so I say, so long._

I got the message of this poem immediately. "This person wants to die…." I whispered and looked at the file I picked it up.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Just so you know I consider more and endure rhyming in this poem so no complaints! I'm not the next shakesphere here! But the poem WAS original! Yup I'm a poet and ya didn't know it. (Yuki-shut up!) Well thank you for your reading! This story was longer then the last just so you know!**

**Yuki-yea but by like 200!**

**Colron- you do know by talking your making it longer.**

**Yuki-REALLY?! GREAT!!! Anime! FUN! Soul Eater! Colron! I! GOT! A! QUESTION!**

**Colron-what…..I'm probably going to regret it but what is it?**

**Yuki- LETS GO ON A DATE!**

**Colron- *punches Yuki in jaw* I'm not gay like you idiot, besides I already have a girlfriend and what happened to your girlfriend?**

**Yuki-she dumped me, and I am not gay!!! I'm Bi!**

**Dino- THAT IS IT!!!! *presses the big red button8**

**Yuki&Colron- *Go through trap door***

**Dino- That is better. Envy! Crona! Get your sorry $$3$ out here!**

**Envy- About time! ITS GREAT BEING HERE! IM NOT EVEN IN THIS ANIME! YES!**

**Crona- h-h-hello**

**Dino- Ah my two good ****androgynous friends!**

**Envy- yup we are the anime characters who people confuse our gender!**

**Crona- m-m-my g-g-gender i-i-is a-a-actuly u-u-unknown**

**Dino- YOU ARE A BOY! Also if you see Yuki avoid him, he will ask you out**

**Maka- CRONA IS MINE!!!  
Kid- AND MINE!!!**

**Ragnarok- WHY AINT I REAL IN THE STORY?!  
Dino- how many times do I have to go through this? AINT IS NOT A WORD!!!!! ROAR!!!!!!!!!!! I KEEL YOU RAGNAROK!!!**

**Ragnarok- *Pushes big red button and goes through trap door***

**Dino- *Gives evil look to Kid and Maka who are fighting over Crona* Are you two done? Or will you like same treatment as Ragnarok and my last co-workers?**

**Kid- *runs away***

**Maka- *Jumps out a window***

**Dino- Boy do I love causing panic to people!**

**Envy- Same here!**

**Ed- ENVY YOUR MINE!!!!  
Dino- *Pure evil look* oh look, lunch has come *looks at Ed evilly***

**Ed- AHHHHHHHHHHH *jumps through Dino's incinerator chute***

**Dino- I wondered why I had a incinerator chute, now I remember.**

**Crona- W-w-w-why a-a-am I h-h-here?**

**Dino- you're the main character of this Fan Fic! So why not be here?**

**Envy- YUP! AND I WILL BE IN the STORY TWO!**

**Dino-SHUT UP! **

**Next chapter- What is in the file? What will happen to Soul after his encounter with Kid in the art room? What will happen to Kid when he is out of the isolation room and out of the straight jacket? Why is Ragnarok Cronas only friend? And will we finally see some romance between Crona and Maka? Probably not all these will be answered next chapter, heck! Barley will be answered most likely!**

**Also- what happened to Yuki and Colron?**

***out in the rain in an old ally***

**Yuki- ONE IS THE LONLYIEST NUMBER THAT THERES EVER BEEN!! TWOOO CAN BE AS BAD AS ONE-**

**Colron- WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!!!!**

**Yuki- *Cries***

**Please review! And feel free to make requests for things to happen in this story! AND please tell me what you thought of my poem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES!!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!! THREE CHAPTERS AND IT HASN'T BEEN A WEEK YET!! IM ON A ROLL!**

**Ok! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!!! I'm trying to get these chapters done as soon as possible so you wont have to wait long and forget about it. I hope you loved what happened, there is still no word (thank the lord) from Yuki or Colron. Which means, Crona and Envy, my two new helpers get to stay!! YAY! **

**Authors Note- I do not know the age of the characters. So I decided to choose the age I thought was right. Maka, Crona, Kid, Black*Star, Soul, they are all the same age.**

**Crona- *Kid and Maka hugging from either side of him* H-h-hi.**

**Envy- YAHOO! IM STILL IN!!**

**Dino- yes and….wait! ARE YOU BI TWO CRONA?!!**

**Crona- yes and no, I'm sort of in reality genderless, so I am able to like boys and girls so I'm not Bi. But since everyone makes me a certain gender I am Bi.**

**Envy- I'm gay!**

**Ed- ENVY MY LOVE COME TO MEE!!**

**Dino-……*pulls out machine gun and kills Edward Elric* I hate him….**

**Envy- NOOOOOOOOO YOU KILLED MY TOY!!**

**Dino- shut up.**

**Now lets make responses to some of the comments…**

**oOShadowRippleOo- I'm glad you still like it, there will hopefully be more comedic happenings…which I just realized that Envy and Crona are not comedian team and with Yuki and Colron ****gone….****GAH!!! I GOTTA FIND THEM SO I HAVE COMEDIANS AS CO-WORKERS TO HELP THIS STORY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ITS MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!! I HAVE TO LOOK FOR THEM AND ASK FOR THERE HELP!!!! MAYBE EVEN BEG!!! I will do it for the sake of the Fan Fic and loyal fans like you!**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**Everything is silent, too silent. Kid is still in the isolation room, wont be out until lunch. At least that is the plan. He always manages to get out of the room. It is 9:00 AM right now so everyone is getting out of bed and heading towards the mess hall for breakfast. Its pancakes today, YUM!**

**Souls hair is the same, Dr. Stein ended up trying to dissect him with the scissors instead of fix the hair. So we are probably going to have to shave his head. I still feel sorry for him, its only his second full day and he is already attacked, that usually does not happen until the fourth day, and it is normal Black*Star who attacks people.**

**Crona was needed to be dragged out of his corner. He was mumbling about Ragnarok hitting him and calling him names. He was also attempting to slit his wrist with a bendy straw he had. He managed stab it into the thigh of a nurse, but couldn't get it to break his own skin. I will never understand him.**

**Black*Star was given sedatives, yelling at a nurse while waving a chair and screaming 'I AM YOUR GOD!!! DO NOT KEEP ME LOCKED IN THIS BUILDING!!! YOU WILL WITHER UNDER MY WORDS!!! YOU SHALL DO AS I COMAND!!!! I AM THE MAN GOD IS SCARED OF AND TAKES ORDERS FROM SO DO AS I SAY!!!' well that was a cleaner version with the language cleaned up a bit. Oh. My. God. Blair is running around naked; this is bad with Dr. Spirit here.**

**Crona**

I sighed as I got my pancakes and put syrup and butter on it. I didn't eat much so I only took one pancake. I got myself a glass of apple juice. "CRONA!!" I heard a female voice yell as I was hugged and would be suffocating if I was facing the other direction. I looked over and saw a naked woman…well nearly naked. The nurses managed to get a jacket on her but it was unzipped and that was all she was wearing.

"H-h-hello Blair." I greeted softly. "Nyah! Have you seen the new kid? He is SOOO cute!!" Blair screamed like a teenage fan girl. I nodded;_ the boy Kid attacked with the scissors yesterday, Soul Evens. _I thought,_ Wow, Blair must like him a lot._

"Whoa mama!" Ragnarok said surprised looking at Blair. "Why can't you be in love with her? Look at her chest Crona!" Ragnarok said drool coming out of his mouth, this was normal behavior for him when ever he saw her. "B-b-b-because Ragnarok, I j-j-just d-d-don't." I mumbled. "Oie! You should kiddo." I ignored him, well I attempted to ignore him. "B-b-b-Blair…..C-c-c-could you p-p-p-please l-l-let go o-o-of me?" I asked softly.

"Oh! Sure! Nyah! Can you get me milk then?" Blair asked smiling and purring like a cat. I nodded and reached for another glass and filled it with milk, I got a bowl two incase she would want to drink it out of the bowl. She took it from me and I petted her head. You see, Blair thinks she is part cat, so she behaves a lot like a cat, she once ate the fish raw, right out of the pond in the garden out on the roof.

Yes, this mental hospital had a rooftop garden. I walked to my normal table; there Asura was sitting there to. As normal, he was wearing a million white scarves. His black hair having white so each strand looked like a vertical eye, it was a little creepy, but once you got to know him…well he was still creepy beyond comprehension.

"Hi Crona." He said loudly so the scarves did not muffle his voice. "H-h-hello, Asura." I greeted him. Asura had a insecurity problem. Where he wore millions of scarves, more then five shirts, not counting the red and black pinstripe suite. And long trousers. The other reason he was here was, he scared the police and the majority of society.

Asura didn't bother Crona that much, they both had a lot in common with the insecurity part. "Come on Crona." Ragnarok whispered in my ear. "this is being so boring! Lets cause some fun! Chaos is always fun!" he said, my head started to pound, I clutched it tightly willing the pain to go away_. Please Ragnarok! Not again, please don't do it! _I begged in my mind. I was well aware what it meant. And I soon found myself drifting of into an abyss of darkness, knowing what was going to happen _Please…don't._

**Soul**

I looked at the table Crona and Asura were at after hearing a whimper. I was wearing a hat on to hide my hair. I saw Cronas head fall onto the table and his body go limp. Asura started to slowly back away from Crona. Everyone in the room even froze in fear.

Crona lifted his head slowly his hair hiding his face. When he looked up his face was scare, there was a psychotic smile on his face as he clutched his fork tightly in his hand and walked towards a random table. He jumped onto Black*Star, the first person he saw and was trying to kill him with the fork!

I jumped up. "Crona! That is so not cool!" I yelled jumping on him from behind; the nurses were running all around one pulled me off of Crona. He just laid there limp. One of the nurses put him in a straight jacket as a precaution just as Kid walked in.

"What happened?" he asked calmly looking around, Black*Star was rubbing his shoulder muttering that he let Crona do that. Asura was hiding in the layers of his clothes. "Wait! Aren't you supposed to be in the isolation room?" I asked Kid.

"Yea, so?" Kid asked and I sweat dropped. The nurses were carrying Crona to the isolation room now, I began to wonder if the only way to get them there was to knock them out.

**Maka**

I couldn't believe what I had seen in that file. All those horrible things!! As papa left the house the morning he asked where the file went, I told him he must have misplaced it, and to go to work, I would find it. In truth I hid it in my room. What I read was saddening, and scary.

_Flashback_

_I opened the file and began to read it_

_**Patient file- 93421**_

_**Name- Gorgon, Crona**_

_**Gender- Male**_

_**Age-15**_

_**Birthday- August 18**_

_**Blood type- AB**_

_**History-**_

_**Crona seems to have a lot of mental issues. Most likely due to the abuse his mother gave him. Crona has never been on the outside world so he dowse not know what a lot of things are. His mother, Gorgon, Medusa was abusive and never acknowledged Crona as her own child but only when he killed the things she ordered him to. Because of this, Crona came to believe he could please his mother by killing, so even though she made him start at the age of 3 he was deadly.**_

_**Medusa was able to trigger a side of Crona, Insanity, he would kill without remorse, or conscience of the deed, he became a mindless puppet, Medusa who was a criminal mastermind unknown gave Crona a sword called Ragnarok.**_

_**Medusa was then found out by the police and arrested, with Crona only being 9 at this time. Medusa never told him the laws, and had no idea that killing was a crime, was sent to the Shibusen Mental Hospital. Crona has a deadly fear of Medusa.**_

_**Problem-**_

_**Since police confiscated Ragnarok, Crona began to see Ragnarok as a real living being coming out of his back. Crona describes Ragnarok as a muscular man covered in black with huge gloved white hands. He has no nose and has a big white X on his face covering it mostly up. His eyes are like big ping-pong balls with X's for pupils. His head is apparently egg shaped and he has spikes in various places. **_

_**Crona claims he likes to bully him, taunting and threatening to steal his food. He still goes into the insanity states every now and again but it seems that Ragnarok is controlling him. We have yet to identify if Ragnarok is an imaginary friend or a split personality, or both.**_

_**Crona also suffers from depression. From the abuse Crona has very little trust and security around people. He starts to rub his arm when feeling like in an awkward position. When sad he will go into his room and huddle into a corner where he personified it calling it 'Mr. Corner.'**_

_**He has made a hobby by writing his feelings down as a poem**_

_**He is scared of Black*Star**_

_**The nurses have been trying to get him ready for the outside world, when he is out there it is best to get him back inside when he starts saying 'I don't know how to handle this' or 'I don't know how to cope' That is a sign that he will not be able to take it, and you should take him straight to his room.**_

_**Crona is easily scared and shy. He will stutter at time, he seems to be good friend with patient Asura (Patient file- 95326) and is on neutral terms with Blair (Patient file- 89085) and Kid (Patient file- 58304) He has not been getting any better and has fears that Medusa will come back.**_

_**Doctors have noticed that when talking about Medusa he calls her Madam Medusa. He is scared to call her his mother, Doctors have also learned he is terrified of the dark, for when he was a child; Medusa punished him by locking him in a dark room for days without food. It is best to keep Medusa away from Crona at all times. The only relative that Crona is able to be around since his father is unknown, is his aunt Arachne.**_

_**Crona is very insecure about life and does not know what to do majority of the time. Crona likes to be alone, that way he won't have to go through the decisions of life by staying in solitude. **_

_**Crona is terrified of Sid,**_

_Flashback end_

I could not believe that all that stuff was about Crona, I felt so bad for him, for what he has been through, he didn't deserve it.

**Shinigami-sans log**

**Well Kid escaped the isolation room, how. He shot the lock of with a handgun. How he was able to use a hand gun while in a straight jacket is a mystery, how he got the gun is another mystery. All the patients some how are able to break out of isolation. Well all but Asura (he feels safe in it and doesn't want to get out of isolation room) and Crona (Feels safe also, doesn't like to leave room) and Soul (hasn't been placed in it yet) Blair somehow was able to blow the door up. Black*Star some how managed to slice his own door out of the wall.**

**Some times I wonder why I took this job. Then I remember, SO I CAN BE WITH MY PERFECT SON WHO HAS MENTAL PROBLEMS!!!!**

**Well that's done. I hope you enjoyed it. I have always wanted to see Arachne as a motherly figure. So forgive me if she may seem out of character in later chapters…if I ever have her come in**

**Yuki- YAY! WERE BACK!!!  
Colron-…….I was so close to getting tickets to go to Germany, and then I would be away from this insanity!**

**Dino- *Sigh* I want to put Medusa in it, but I can't figure out how to put her in the story! She was arrested so she is in jail!**

**Yuki- Sucks to be you! Haha**

**Dino- oh, you have to try and think of a way to Yuki. *Evil grin***

**Colron- some times I wonder why I ever left Germany for this…..**

**Yuki-Cuz you love me!**

**Colron- im straight da-**

**Dino- COLRON!!! There are readers who are kids here you baka!**

**Colron-****Verdammt alle! Dino und Schnee hält!!! Schrauben Sie!! **

**Dino- COLRON! Quit speaking German and speak English!!**

**Coron- why do I work here? I'm pretty much a slave….HECK! YOU BARLY EVER FEED US!!!**

**Dino- Nyah!**

**Yuki- What does Schnee mean?**

**Colron- Snow.**

**Yuki- MY NAME MEANS SNOW! DOES THAT MEAN SCHNEE IS MY NAME IN GERMAN?**

**Colron- …suuuuuuure**

**Dino- is it reaaally the meaning?**

**Colron- maybe….maybe not.**

**Dino- I hate you**

**Colron- no you dooooon't**

**Dino-………**

**NEXT CHAPTER-…………I have no idea what I'm going to have in the next chapter so far so no preview!**

**BTW! I'm going to see Alice in Wonderland tomorrow, also im going to try and get two chapters in tomorrow at lest!**

**REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter FOUR!!! Wow! I haven't even had a writers block yet, its amazing! Well Glad for you to be here and all! And for those who were wondering, Envy and Crona were not kicked of hurt when I fired them. I was VERY nice to them cuz I like them, unlike Yuki and Colron, but there comedians, so what can you do. Two comedian helpers for a comedy romance or a depressed boy and a psychopath, personally I would have chosen the psychopath and the depressed boy, but, I can not let you all down, so I had to choose the Bi boy and German dude, (Yuki- Finally you get that I'm Bi, not gay! Colron- I have a name, not German dude!) **

**So enjoy!**

**Yuki-WAIT! WERE NOT DOING THE CONVERSATION BEFORE THE STORY STARTS?!?!**

**Dino- um… That was what I was hoping**

**Colron-…………………….**

**Dino-Well on-**

**Yuki- YOU CAN NOT IGNOR THE REST!!! YOU STILL HAVE THE COMMENTS AND REPLYS TO REVIEWS!!!!! AND THE CONVERSATIONS!!!**

**Dino- I kn-**

**Yuki- AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE IGNOR THEM!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DO YOU WILL BE SHORTENING THE STORY!!!**

**Dino- yea b-**

**Yuki- ARE YOU TRYING TO DISSAPOINT YOUR FANS?!**

**Dino- ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!!! I WILL DO THE NORMAL PROCEDURE!! SORRY FOR TRYING TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT!!! GOD!!! WHAT IS WITH YOU YUKI!?!**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**Yea, I think I can put you in. I will have to figure out what to have your mental problem will be and how to put you into the story, but yea, seeing Kid insane is funny image! I will have to learn the song before I put it in, mainly cuz I'm curious as to what it is. But thanks for keeping reading; you will probably be in chapter 5 or 6, hopefully chapter 5. if you want, you can tell me what you want your problem to be. But what is Hetalia? I know I heard it before somewhere. Is it a place or something?**

………**wow…not much more reviews. Lol. Only two people ever reviewed. Wow I feel like I failed to give a good story. Lol this is probably what teachers feel like when they fail to teach people.**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**Well, Soul is adjusting fine. He stopped complaining in our faces that this place is uncool. Though I do not think that it is safe for Soul to be around Kid. Kid broke into my office last night and made everything 'symmetrical'. I still can not find my spare Skull mask! Dr. Spirit saw Blair walking around the hallways naked and is still in the infirmary. It seems he might need another gallon of blood. Crona has been even more depressed today.**

**I have no idea what is biting him, but I think it might be the episode he had yesterday morning. It is now Saturday. So we will be having less nurses today. We are still trying to fix the lock on the Isolation room Kid was in. And I am missing my small portable CD player with the speakers attached. It is amazing, it makes enough noise for a football stadium to hear yet it's small enough to fit in a pocket!**

**Kid**

"Everything…..it's….not…symmetrical!!!!" I wailed to Patti and Liz. "Must fix it all!!!!!!" I said walking like a zombie towards my door. I walked out when I heard a scream, I looked to my left and Crona was running like hell down the hallway, Sid right behind him.

"CROONAA! YOU HAAVE TOOO KNOOW WHAAT IT'S LIKE TO BE DEAAAAAD!! YOU'RE SO MUCH FREER!!!" Sid said in zombie speak. Crona then spotted me "KIID!!! S-S-SAVE MEE!!!" He wailed and jumped behind me, using me as a shield.

"Hey, Kid, Sid is very unsymmetrical." Asura said opening the door to his room which was right by mine, that snapped me. "MUST. .BEING." I said and held a butter knife. "EEP!!" Sid said snapping out of zombie state and running away, I started to chase after him.

**Crona**

"T-t-thank you Asura." I said clutching my sides; I had been running literally all over the building. "Sid scares me." I mumbled and Asura gave me one of his VERY rare smiles, he put his hand on my shoulder reassuring. "I know Crona." He said.

"Ah!! SO CUTE!" Patti said and I jumped back embarrassed. "W-w-what?" I asked confused "Why you and Asura!" Patti said. I blushed a million shades of red in embarrassed meant. "What! N-no it's not l-l-like t-t-that at a-a-all!!" I stammered I could see the hints of pink on Asuras hidden face as he nervously locked himself into his room.

"You and Asura make a GREAT couple! I encourage!" Patti smiled over energetic. "B-b-b-but I don't like h-h-him that w-w-way, he is j-j-just my b-b-best f-f-friend!" I said embarrassed. "Aw! Don't be so embarrassed!" Patti said, I suddenly fainted from the heat my face was producing.

When I woke up I was in the infirmity. I looked to the bed next to me and saw Dr. Spirit there on a bed next to me, some tissue to stop his nose bleed, and a thick wrap around his head which was injured probably thanks to Shinigami-san. He had an IV with blood being place in him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hi Crona!" he grinned; _I guess it was too good to hope that he wouldn't wake up._ I thought sadly, the thought he wouldn't wake up while I was there made me a little bit less depressed. Not happy, I was never happy, never had been happy in my life, I never gave a real smile, a real laugh. Not once had I had true happiness.

"H-h-hi Dr. Spirit. W-w-why are y-y-you here?" I asked nervously, Dr. Spirit seemed lost in some heroic thought. "I was walking around when I saw a criminal trying to steal a young maiden's purse, so obviously I jumped to the rescue, the criminal put up a nasty fight, but I won and gave her the purse back but the crook got sneaky and shot me," Dr. Spirit said

…… _lie……_I knew it was a story but I pretended to seem amazed "W-w-wow! Dr. Spirit is a h-h-hero!!!" I said like I was in the presence of god. Dr. Spirit seemed to be happiest. "Now I just need Maka to think of me that way." Dr. Spirit said suddenly I remembered the blonde girl named Maka. "Who is Maka?" I asked.

"Oh! Maka is my perfect daughter!" Dr. Spirit said with joy, suddenly I remembered all the things Dr. Spirit said about her, Blonde hair, Friendly, Nicest person in world. Well she was the nicest person I ever met.

"What are you doing here anyway Crona?" Dr. Spirit asked concerned. "Oh! W-w-w-well I f-f-fainted and I g-g-guess Liz or Patti brought me here, or maybe Asura." I stuttered, Dr. Spirit nodded as the nurse came in. "You seem alright Crona; you can go as soon as I take your temperature. Dr. Spirit, you will stay." She said sternly.

I nodded glad to be able to leave soon. Once I left I would be away from Dr. Spirit who made me uncomfortable.

**Lunch**

**Crona **

I was eating lunch at my normal spot, AT a table with just me, Asura, and Ragnarok. I sighed. "What Liz and Patti said was nothing ok." Asura said. "Oh y-y-yea, n-n-nothing." I stuttered. Asura smiled again, he seemed to be smiling a lot lately

"I! DEATH THE KID! HAVE REALIZED MY DESTINY!" Kid announced jumping on an empty table. I looked away from Asura to see Kid. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small portable CD boom box player thing. He pressed the on button and suddenly there was music he cleared his throat and began to sing.

"Dead man lying on the bottom of the grave  
Wondering when Savior comes  
Is he gonna be saved

Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life  
Maybe you're a joker maybe you deserve to die

They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back  
They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find the truth  
He's never going home

Young men standing on the top of their own graves  
Wondering when Jesus comes  
Are they gonna be saved

Cruelty to the winner, Bishop tells the King his lies  
Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die  
They were crying when their sons left-" Kid was cut off by Shinigami-san hitting him with a Reaper Chop. "That would be mine." He said taking the CD player thing and leaving an unconscious Kid lying on the table.

"Oh, and Soul, you have a visitor." Shinigami-san said as he left. He left just as Maka walked in. "HI SOUL!" She exclaimed walking to Soul. I looked down, "That's Maka, Dr. Spirit's daughter." Asura said readjusting his scarves to his face was mostly hidden. "Y-y-yea." I mumbled.

"YOU HAIR!!!" Maka exclaimed, I looked back at her, Asura did so to. Maka had ripped Souls hat of his head, revealing the hair with chunks missing, and bald spots. "Who did this to you?!" she said enraged. "Him." Soul pointed at Kid, who was getting back up and started to sing again

"I'm gonna be your mighty king, so enemies beware, I've never seen a king of beast with quite so little hair, and I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm-" "MAKA CHOP!!!!" Maka yelled hitting him with a hard covered book and putting him into a straight jacket. She then duck taped Kids mouth shut.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS HAIR!!" She snarled smacking him with a dictionary. I shuddered at the force of that. "Wow, she is scary." Asura said backing away closer to the wall. I nodded, but I also was feeling something I didn't understand.

Maka glanced at me but I quickly averted my eyes so she wouldn't know I was looking at her. _Please don't come here, please oh please do not have her come over here_ I pleaded to whatever god there was looking out for me. "Hey, your Crona right?" Maka asked walking towards me. "Remember me?" She asked.

"M-m-m-Maka?" I guessed, sounding like I wasn't sure. "So you do remember me!" She smiled. "Who's this?" she asked looking at Asura. "U-um t-t-that's Asura." I stuttered, Maka smiled and took a seat next to me. "Hi Asura, Hi Crona" she said, her voice was like soft chimes….WHAT WAS I THINKING!!!!

I felt a familiar presence on my back. "Oie! What's that She-pig doing here?" Ragnarok asked. "She isn't a she-pig, Ragnarok." I mumbled, but Ragnarok just gave me a noogie. "What ever you say, Lover boy." HE sighed. "L-l-lover boy?" I asked confused. Maka looked at me weirdly.

_GREAT! Now she thinks your crazy for talking to yourself!_ I thought _what am I thinking! Of course she thinks I'm crazy!!! IM A FREAKING PATIENT AT A MENTAL HOSPITAL!! WERE ALL CRAZY! _I screamed in my head.

"You ok Crona?" she asked gently. "U-u-uh yea, I-I'm f-f-fine." I said blushing a bit, suddenly Asura made a very loud noise with his chair as he pushed it from the table and stormed off. "A-a-Asura?" I asked confused, I got up to go after him. _Did I do something wrong?_ I asked "u-um. I-I'm going to g-g-go see what is w-w-wrong with Asura." I said with a quick goodbye ran after my friend.

"Wow, you sure can piss people off Crona" Ragnarok said whistling as I ran. "Ragnarok please be quiet." I mumbled as I ran towards Asuras door. I paused and then knocked. "Asura? I-i-its me… Crona…c-c-can I c-c-come in?" I asked nervously. There was a muffled response and a Yes. I opened the door to find Asura laying on his bed his pillow over his face.

I hesitantly sat at the edge of his bed next to him. "W-w-what's w-wrong Asura?" I asked worried. "Oh…nothing I guess…." He mumbled "Then why did you storm out of the mess hall like that?" I asked hoping to not get him mad. "No reason, just didn't feel that comfortable around strangers." He said. I didn't feel like he was telling the truth, but sighed in defeat. "You know you can tell me anything Asura." I sighed

"Yea, but some things I can't tell people, especially when I don't know it all the way." Asura mumbled. I nodded, understanding where he was going; I decided to change the subject. "You carried me to the infirmity didn't you." I said, Asura nodded. "Guess what Dr. Spirit said when he woke up about why he was in it." I said Asura moved the pillow from his face and arched an eyebrow.

I told him the exact story Dr. Spirit told me and Asura burst out laughing. "Dr. Spirit is an idiot, that's all I have to say." Asura said in between laughs. I nodded and gave a small, weak smile. It was good to have a great friend like Asura

**Hope you like it!!! I was asked to have Kid sing that song; it is a really good song to! Soldier Side. Wow three chapters in one day. I am proud! I got this done Thursday but never got a chance to post it. Sorry but it came as soon as allowed. This is to be the best story I wrote so far! Its coming out better then my Quizilla stories! Poor Soul has yet to get his hair fixed!**

**Yuki-HAHA! KID SANG!**

**Colron- it was a really good song also,**

**Dino-… I need rest,**

**Yuki- me two…I'm hungry!**

**Colron- your always hungry idiot!**

**Dino- I'm ordering pizza!**

**Colron- pepperoni!**

**Dino- don't I always order three of that pizza??**

**Colron- *Picks of a book of Greek myths* yea.**

**Dino- *rolls eyes*  
Yuki- Supreme!**

**Dino&Colron- NO!!**

**Yuki- *mopes in Mr. Corner***

**Next chapter- more insanity, more humor, more weird Kid, more Straight Jackets, and more Crona.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

**GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK!!! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T LIVE IN NEW YORK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER 5!! I am proud to announce that this story is going well. (Yuki- when is there going to be some romance?!) Soon, soon Yuki. I am happy you all are still reading, even though I am only aware of one fan. I'm still happy about that.**

**Yuki- IM COLD!!  
Dino- I don't care, I'm going to watch Alice in Wonderland in the theaters in a few hours.**

**Yuki- JEALOUS!  
Dino- yup, WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL THE NAME ENVY THE JEALOUS!**

**Yuki- I don't want to be named after a sin….**

**Dino- God!  
Yuki-……….IM A GOOFY GOOBER YEA! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEA! WE'RE ALL GOODY GOOBERS YEA!**

**Dino- I KEEL YOU!!! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT SONG!!!  
Yuki- Hahaha!**

**Dino- I keel you, I know where you live**

**Yuki- yea, I live in my office.**

**Dino- I keel you using the printer!**

**Yuki- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Dino- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Yuki- *Rocking back and forth in Mr. Corner***

**Dino- I love my job as tormentor…where is Colron???**

**Yuki- dunno**

**Dino- NOOOOOOOO!!! COLRON!!! COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YUKI!!!!**

**Responses to Reviews.**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**First off, thanks for explaining what Hetalia was. And sure you can have that mental problem in the story. Lol I don't mind all the Kid requests your making but your Crona one seems really good. And sure, I don't put Black*Star in this enough. And no you are not making too many requests. The more requests I get, the more good scenes there can be in the story which adds to the humor. So you don't have to worry about the amount of requests you make**

**. . . . . . .**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**  
Kid's head is still injured from Maka, Soul will be hopefully getting his haircut by a professional today, the barber will be coming to the mental hospital. Right now everyone is doing an activity, Asura and Crona are playing chess. Soul is trying to hide his bald spots. Black*Star is beating up the wall and Tsubaki is hiding in the corner….some things will never change**

* * *

**Crona**

"And that's check mate." Asura said from his mountain of scarves. I mumbled sadly at my 30th lost today. We started setting it up again. "i-i-I don't k-k-k-know how y-y-you do it b-b-b-but you are o-o-one good c-c-chess player." I stuttered as I waited for him to make his move.

"I have been playing chess for years, Crona" Asura said as he moved his pawn two squares. I decided to mimic his moves and did the same. I couldn't tell his expression but I had a feeling he already won.

Suddenly there was a loud slam of the door and Kid walked in wearing nothing but boxers. _……..the boxers are also symmetrical…_I thought. Kid walked towards me and hugged me. "CRONA! I have just realized it! YOU ARE THE MOST PERFECT SYMETRICAL BEING HERE!" he yelled keeping me in his death grip. "u-um thanks….c-c-can't breath K-K-Kid…" I coughed. He let go.

"you should embrace your natural symmetricalness! And from the drawing of Ragnarok you made! He is also a beautifully symmetrical being!" he yelled striking a pose I remembered Tamaki from Ouran Host Club made.

Suddenly a thick book hit him square in the face, "Leave Crona alone Kid, your acting like a sick pervert." Asura growled Kid hugged him to. "ASURA! YOUR HAIR! IT'S SO SYMETRICAL!!" he yelled, Asura punched him in the jaw.

"Crona, come with me." Asura said walking away, I nodded. "wow this place is practically Comedy Central." Ragnarok said looking at the pained Kid. I ignored him, but that only earned me the fact he started giving me a noogie.

. . . . . 

**Shinigami-sans log**

**NO!! ASURA AND CRONA HAVE BROKEN OUT OF THE MENTAL HOSPITAL! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!! NEITHER ARE READY FOR THE OUTSIDE WORLD!!! Oh and Kid has a broken jaw.**

**. . . . . **

**Crona**

"Asura….w-w-why d-d-did w-w-we leave Shibusen Mental Hospital?" I asked confused as hell. We were in a park surrounded by millions of other people. Asura was holding a map of the town and looked at, he reached towards me and gently brushed some garbage off of my shoulder. You see, we escaped by going through the garbage chute. "T-t-thank you." I mumbled.

"Any time. Now I stole some money from Dr. Stein, Dr. Spirit and Dr. Shinigami-san when they weren't looking, so we got about 300 dollars to spend. So what do you want to do? There is a movie theater a few streets away. We could go see what movies are there and watch one, or we could find something else to do." Asura said reading the map.

"Let's go see the movie." I said without stuttering, which surprised Asura as much as it surprised me. "W-w-where is the t-t-theater at Asura?" I asked stuttering. Asura snapped out of his shock and looked at the map again. "let see. Its on North Grand, 974" he said reading the address.

I nodded; _Hope Shinigami-san doesn't hate u, why did I agree to sneak out?!_ I screamed in my head. "Because, you wanted to live a bit." Ragnarok snickered. "Wait, you're not smart enough to live!" he laughed. I lowered my head in sorrow. Ragnarok was probably right. I never been on the outside this long, or this far.

"Hey! You going to stop daydreaming Crona, come on," Asura said at the curb waiting for me. "S-s-sorry!" I yelled running after him, Asura just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I think I heard some of the doctors saying Alice in Wonderland was in theaters. That was a very classic story, want to see it?" Asura asked as I got to him.

"Sure! I always loved Alice in Wonderland!" I said giving a very small smile. "only 'cause your just like the Mad Hatter!" Asura said poking me in the forehead. I blushed. "Am not," I mumbled. "Yeah, yea. Sure your not." Asura said grinning.

"Least I'm not a stupid Card Soldier." I grumbled darkly. Asura playfully punched my shoulder. "Take that back!" he laughed. "No!" I countered not laughing, face it, I never laughed. "That song Kid sang earlier, it was REALLY good, no?" Asura said in daze.

"Y-y-yea, Kid s-s-sure can sing." I stuttered and waved my hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of his daze. "You ok Asura?" I asked concerned. "Oh! Yea I'm fine! As fine as I will ever be." Asura grinned noting his mental problem. "Hey! After the movie lets go and get some cheeseburgers!" Asura said.

"Uh s-s-sure, but you s-s-seem oddly c-c-comfortable here." I said confused, Asura just smiled. "I'm actually in truth, terrified enough to wet my pants." He laughed nervously. "This many people…..someone could come up and beat the shit out of us…" he said nervously. "Let's go to the theater! Before something happens!" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me the rest of the way.

**. . .**

**Kid**

I was in the rec room with the others, apparently Crona and Asura, ran away. "What's wrong?" Hetalia asked looking at me from across the table. "It's just that….ASURA AND CRONA WERE PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL!! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO LEAVE!!!!?" I wailed in agony. "ITS BECAUSE I AM NOT SYMETRICAL! THEY NEW I WAS SCUM! A PIG NOT DESERVING TO LIVE! AND THAT'S WHY THEY LEFT!" I continued to wail.

Hetalia started laughing like a maniac. "You got that right! They were probably so disgusted with you, they moved to a new city, or maybe one that was perfectly Symmetrical and only let perfectly symmetrical people in it!" Hetalia laughed, the table behind her was set on fire, Black*Star tied to a seat next to it.

"HETALIA! YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU UNTIE HIM!!" Black*Star yelled, Hetalia stuck her tongue out at him "nope, that is what you get when you insult my outfit and my taste in music!" she snapped.

Hetalia had a problem that when she got mad, she had a tendency to set things on fire, so…society pretty much sent her here for the safety of life. And this was probably a reason why our patients never got better.

"REAPER CHOP!" Shinigami-san yelled and Hetalia was on the floor holding her head but still laughing a bit. "Hetalia, do you need to go to the big white soundproof room again?" Shinigami-san asked. "Ha-ha! Your face is that of a cartoon skull!!" she laughed.

"REAPER CHOP!" Shinigmai-san yelled again this time Hetalia laid unconscious on the ground. "Oh…where was I…" I mumbled thinking of where I left off. "oh! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT SUCH A ASYMETRICAL BEING LIKE ME!!!!" I screamed.

"REAPER CHOP!" Shinigami-san yelled and that's all it took before everything went black.

**. . . **

**Asura**

"That was the best movie ever! Right Crona?" I said and looked over my shoulder to see my best friend Crona walking behind me. "I d-d-d-didn't t-t-think it was r-r-return to wonderland theme." He stuttered his lavender hair brushing gently across his face.

I had to admit; when I first met him I thought he was a girl. Who wouldn't when they meet a person with short, beautiful lavender hair, and wearing a dress? Seriously I would not be surprised if he thought he was a girl some point.

We spoke from time to time, learned we had a lot in common, insecurity issues, and the inability to trust easily. Though, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about Crona that…well.... I just…_love._

Erase that last word, I am not in love with him, it's just that there was something about him….ARGH! Forget it, I don't even understand what it is…

"Crona? Asura?" A female voice said from behind causing Crona to jump and instinctively latch onto my arm. I turned around to see Maka. "…….." I made no reply. "M-Maka?" Crona asked, "Wow, y-y-you scare m-m-me." He said clutching his chest to show what he meant. I noticed the many bags she was holding, it seemed like to many for her to hold, unfortunately Crona did two. And his politeness was sure to kick in "Maka, do you need help carrying those?" he asked _Congratulations Asura, you were right._

**. . . **

**Crona**

I noticed the heavy bags Maka seemed to be carrying, so I did the first thing that came to mind. "Maka, do you need help carrying those?" I asked, I felt Asura tense a bit, but Maka smiled. "You want to help?" she asked making sure she understood correctly.

"Y-y-yea. Do you n-need help?" I asked and Maka nodded. "It would be GREAT if you helped! Thanks!" Maka said as I took some of the bags from her, I looked at Asura and he –though it seemed reluctantly- grabbed some too so now we were each holding a bunch of them, we followed Maka to her destination.

**-****. . .**

"Thanks guys." Maka said again as we placed the bags on her apartment table. Asura gave a sigh or relief as he cracked his back. I rubbed my sore arm. "Guys!" Maka said catching Asura and my attention, she was grinning like a lunatic, that grin made me wonder why she, herself, was not in a mental hospital. "I will make it up to you guys." Maka said. "No need." Asura said, "Consider this, my repayment for being rude when you visited the hospital." He said quietly.

"Well…if you say so, but I will make it up to you Crona!" Maka said, I gulped, I didn't want her to owe me anything, I searched my mind for something she did to help me, and I remembered the first time I met her. "No, it's m-m-my repayment f-f-for y-y-y-you saving m-m-me from Sid that d-d-day." I said stuttering.

Maka seemed a little disappointed, I couldn't figure out why though. "Well, Crona, would you like to go on a picnic? Not as a payment or anything, but it's time for lunch and, well, you must be hungry." Maka said nervously, my brain must have stopped working then. Someone was being nice to me who was not at the mental hospital?

"uhh…" I said but Maka spoke again quickly. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to!" she said quickly. "Well I would like that, I mean, go on a picnic." I said correcting myself before she got the wrong idea. "Oh! And Asura too!" Maka said. "Why me?" Asura said darkly. "Well your Cronas friend so you should come to." Maka explained, Asura didn't get a chance to speak because Maka immediately was gathering the food for the picnic. In less then five minutes she was ready, and Maka and I _dragged_ Asura to the picnic.

**. .**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**Ok! It wasn't enough that Asura and Crona broke out of the hospital! But Black*Star broke out to! HOW ARE THEY VANISHING?!?!**

**. . . . . **

**Maka**

I smiled at how everything was turning out, the three of us went by a small river. No one ever went there and, there was a lot of grassy clear areas by the river bed. The river was also clean, it was a beautiful blue. Me and Crona got the blanket flattened onto the grass and started putting the plates one it.

I packed a twelve pack of Sprite so we might each be able to have four. Asura was just staring at the river, I tried to call him over but he didn't seem to hear me, he only came when Crona called. I raised my can of Sprite "A toast!" I said "To new friends!" The two looked at me weirdly.

Asura seemed to figure out what to do and raised his sprite and Crona copied him and we all tapped cans in a toast. Crona started to nibble on a turkey sandwich. "Wow! This is REALLY good!" he exclaimed surprised. "And made in less then five minutes. This is…wow…" Crona said and then hid his face in his arms, probably from embarrassment for his outburst.

I just laughed at this and Asura smiled and patted Crona on the back.

**. . **

**Black*Star**

I was hidden behind a tree watching them. _ Why does Crona get to have all the cute people love him?! I'm the greatest person alive! Everyone should be lining up to see me!_ I thought enraged. This was not fair! Crona barley ever spoke, and didn't have any courage, killed countless people, is berserk, and has an imaginary friend!!! Who would like someone like him?! I was seething in rage and….dare I say it...envy….yes…the great Black*Star was envious of Crona Gorgon…shy kid extraordinaire.

_Man…that punk has it easy! _I thought and wiped some blood off my shoulder, I had jumped out a window on the second floor to escape the hospital. I growled in rage…this was not right..

. . . .

**DONE! Hope you all liked it! I chose sprite as the drink cuz that is my favorite pop. **

**Dino- well that is done.**

**Yuki- yea…wait! Colron is still gone!  
Dino-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!1**

**Yuki-NO! MY COMEDIC PARTNER AND FUTURE BOYFRIEND IS GONE!!!  
Dino- I will put up the missing persons report thingy!**

**Yuki- I will advertise it to the world!  
Dino&Yuki- IF YOU HAVE SEEN COLRON TELL US NOW!!!!!**

**Dino- he owes me 50 bucks, so he aint getting out of it that easily! *Buys pack of blood hounds and a bunch of tracking junk***

**Next chapter- more insanity, more weird Kid, and maybe we will see some sparks of romance...MAYBE…and I STILL NEED TO FIND HOW TO PUT MEDUSA IN THE STORY!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to chapter 6!!! WOOHOO! Some quick announcements, I might be making a KidxCrona series later, MAYBE. If I do for those of you who would want to read it, I will mention it in an announcement on this story series. Well I hope you enjoy this. Oh and to those who might not understand, Maka has her own house, she stays with Spirit every so often…..like once a month. And Hetalia for those who read last chapter is a character one of the readers asked me to put in as them. So she is not in the anime.**

**Yuki- COLRON IS STILL MISSING!!!  
Dino- I'm sad…Colron was my cousin…**

**Yuki- EGAD! Really?!**

**Dino- um yeaaa my dads sister is his mom.**

**Yuki- *Feints*  
Dino-……….i need a new life…..**

**Yuki- sorry but isn't Asura a little out of character?**

**Dino- aren't they all a bit out of character, Yuki?**

**Yuki- good point..**

**Dino- But I just love seeing Asura this way.**

**Yuki-….god I hate fangirls**

**Dino-……you got a death wish punk?**

**Yuki- NOPE!**

**Responses to Reviews**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**Wow that was a lot of ideas, I don't think I will be able to get them all on one chapter, BUT! There really good some I'm definitely going to use them. The Blair and Kid idea will defiantly show really comedy once it is in the story though. Thanks for still being a fan of it.**

**Shinigami-san log**

**Black*Star, Crona and Asura are still missing, and Kid has yet to come out of his room. I am a little suspicious of what he is doing, but it will probably be symmetrical…or attempted…. Sigh…I need a new job..**

**Crona**

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed clutching the railing of the roller coaster. We were going WAY to fast! _I don't know how to cope! I don't know how to cope! I don't know how to cope! _"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COPE!!!" I screamed. Asura next to me had his entire face masked by his scarves, and Maka in front of us was laughing hard.

When it ended I stumbled out of the ride. "Ughhh" Asura groaned as he clutched his stomach, he then ran towards a trashcan "I'M GONNA BE SICK!!" he yelled running to it. "Maybe he shouldn't have are that chilidog right before we got on the ride." Maka said. I nodded in agreement.

Asura came back looking sick. "Lets go on the carousel." He said. "That wont be bad for my stomach." I nodded in agreement to Asura and Maka smiled. "You guys aren't big on Roller coasters huh. Sure lets head to the carousel." I smiled softly.

**Police officer**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE EXSCAPED?!" I screamed at the cop in front of me. "Um she just did. One moment she was there, next she was gone." The rookie whimpered. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!!!" He growled and rubbed his temples. "Notify every police station in the country, tell them that…..Medusa has escaped prison." He said.

**Crona**

"Where is the music coming from Maka?" I asked looking around; the song was Spinning Around by Jump5. I was curious as to where it was coming from. "Oh the speakers, on the poles." Maka said pointing to them. I nodded in as much understanding as possible for me.

Asura was just sulking behind them, I didn't understand what the matter with him was and it worried me. "Asura, is s-something wrong?" I asked worried. "Oh um nothing you should care about." He mumbled quietly. "B-b-but you're my friend, so I should care, right?" I asked, I was still new to the friend business so I didn't understand what to do. "I'll tell you when we get back to the nut-house." He mumbled. And I nodded

"Wow, Asura sure is a depressing guy." Ragnarok said. "But you're enough to bring down a party!" He teased pinching my nose; I whimpered trying to swat his hand away. "Are you alright Crona?" Maka asked. She couldn't see Ragnarok of course, so she didn't know what he was doing to him. "Ragnarok is pinching my nose." I whimpered

"Ragnarok, stop it." Asura and Maka said at once, there was a tense in the atmosphere between Maka and Asura; I had no idea what it meant. "Ha-ha! Stand off!" Ragnarok laughed disappearing back into my back.

But suddenly I felt the dark terrifying presence, that was all to familiar, those wicked, cruel eyes on me. I looked around and didn't see her. _Was it just my imagination, or was Madam Medusa really watching me just then? ...No she is in prison, she couldn't have…_ I thought scared. I had to get back to the mental hospital, it was the one safe place I had from her.

"Asura! L-lets go back t-to the h-h-hospital ok?" I stuttered, Asura seemed to understand the look of terror in my eyes because he nodded and grabbed my hand and ran off. "B-b-bye Maka!" I said from over my shoulder.

"Ok what happened?" Asura asked after taking me into his room, I wrung my hands nervously. "I think I sensed Madam Medusas presence." I whispered scared. That got Asuras undivided attention. "That bitch? But she was in jail!" He yelled. "There is no way I'm letting that witch near you Crona, she gave you enough mental problems!" Asura said going strait to over protective dad mode.

I couldn't help but blush at it. "T-t-thank you…it's good to know you will always be there for me." I stuttered feeling a sense of safety near my friend. "I really mean it to Asura." I said smiling a small smile.

Asura looked at me and smiled back, "Any time, I can't let my best friend get in more trouble with the law can I?" He chuckled patting me on my head. "And if it will make you feel safer, we can see if you can spend the night in my room." Asura offered. I nodded, that would make me feel safer.

"So, Asura, you want to know if Crona here can spend the night in your room, even though it is prohibited." Shinigami-san asked. "Yes sir," Asura responded, I fidgeted nervously waiting for him to send me to the isolation room for being an idiot.

"Well if its to make Crona feel safe, why not." Shinigami-san said in a cheerful voice. I couldn't believe he just said yes! Suddenly Dr. Spirit ran in. "Shinigami-san! Its Kid!" He panted.

I looked at Asura and we ran towards the rec room where we new Kid was doing something stupid.

"I KID! HAS DISCOVERED CARMELLDANSEN!" Kid yelled holding a laptop that had on the screen YouTube, and a video of a Carmelldansen. He pressed play and started mimicking the dance. "oh god…" Asura said trying to hold back laughter. It was too much.

"BWAHAHAHA!! THAT KID IS AN IDIOT!" Ragnarok yelled laughing at Kid. Even Shinigami-san waited until Kid was done with the dance before using Reaper Chop on him and placing him in a straight jacket.

I sighed; this was just to weird…though it felt a lot better being here then in Madam Medusas clutches…here, the patients were family, as Shinigami-san put it. Asuras laughter started to ease a bit but his smile didn't leave, though it was almost hidden by the scarves.

Suddenly Black*Star pranced over to me. "I hope you will enjoy this." He grinned; I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "I sent Hetalia over to your girlfriends' house." He said with a proud look on his face. I froze, knowing what that meant with Hetalia going there…_Oh god……please let it not be true!!_

_**  
Cliffhanger**_

**Hope you all liked it. This took forever…. Longest one it took for me to write surprisingly. I know it is sort of shorter then the others and I apologize for that, I truly do, I felt like this was a good spot to make a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I didn't have that funny of a Kid moment, I know, but I was really having writers block on how to make it all the way, plus I don't know that much about Carmelldansen to put a whole lot about his episode this chapter. But rest assured there will be more of the other characters parts in it. **

**I again hope you all have liked it and found it to your taste. I know there has yet to be a romance blossoming in the story, but I'm getting there! I'm not that use to writing romances, that's why all my stories on Quizilla are not finished…lest the ones that are romances are…plus I forgot my password…so I can't get on it.**

**There will be some romance up soon, me promise. And more Asuras protective ways. Don't you just love fatherly Asura? Please tell me what you think of him in this story cuz I am curious about what you all think of my version of Asura, Please review and tell your friends.**

**Dino- don't you just love Fatherly Asura, Yuki?**

**Yuki- ….way out of character.**

**Dino- here, watch this, Asura come here.**

**Asura-…….**

**Dino- now protective Asura *Hits Asura on the head with a wooden wand.*  
Dino- Yuki, hit Crona**

**Yuki- alright *Punches Crona in the jaw*  
Asura – LEAVE CRONA ALONE!!!!!!!!!*Attacks Yuki and beats him senseless*  
Dino- See. *Gives Crona a cookie* that's for being so adorable.**

**Next chapter- what did Black*Star do? What did Hetalia do? Will Kid ever have a sane scene? Probably not…but keep hoping! And more Crona moments**

**REVIEW AND TELL FRIENDS! RAWR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone! Glad to see you all again, very, very, veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrry glad. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because I did, I'm still slowing down a little running out of good ideas to make the requests I get out of and my behind hurts from sitting on the hard floor all day. But that wont stop me from brining you this chapter! Oh and I'm reading the chapter in soul eater where Crona appears and Maka meets Ragnarok, after he is giving Crona a noogie Ragnarok said 'Crona is scary when he's high' Ragnarok pretty much said Crona was a boy, so I'm confused, is he a boy or unknown gender? That page confuses me. Anyone with any idea on how to clear it up say so in a review. Oh and I'm making when ever Ragnarok speaks it bolded.**

**I still haven't written a word for my planned on CronaXKid…. I just can't think of a good plot for it….This story is so much easier to write! Still have not found a good title for the story yet…. Man is it tough life…. Well that isn't this story, and giving you all this story is my top priority…second is finding the missing Colron…YUKI GOT ME TO SING THE KILL BARNEY SONGS!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO LIFE IS ENDING!!!!!! Well with other news on with the weather**

**Yuki- it's a little cloudy out side, Dino and…..WAIT SINCE WHEN WAS THIS A STINKING WEATHER CHANNEL?!?!**

**Dino- when I decided that I would like it to be**

**Yuki- It's a MakaxCrona story you idiot!**

**Dino- Dino Chop *hits Yuki on the head with a five inch metal pipe.***

**Yuki-…that hurt………a lot**

**Dino- good.**

**Yuki-………**

**Dino- where is Colron!!!! I need my sane comedic!! **

**Yuki-…….don't….know**

**Dino- your useless DINO CHOP!**

**Yuki- *out cold***

**Dino- good……..wait…now both my comedy partners are out of commission…crap…**

**Dino- what to do what to do… I CAN'T HANDEL THIS!!!  
Dino- *Huddles in Mr. Corner with Crona***

**Dino- I do not deserve to live….someone kill me now**

**Crona- you and me both…..**

**Dino- both my comedians are gone…**

**Crona- yea…**

**Dino- which means I have to do the story all by myself…**

**Crona- Shinigami-kun hates me…**

**Dino- WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MY PROBLEMS NOT YOURS CRONA!  
Crona- SORRY! I APOLIGIZE! Carry one with your complaints!**

**Dino- good… now I do not feel like it, so one with the story.**

**Dino- also I'm removing the Review Responses this chapter.**

**Dino- actually I will do the Review Responses…**

**Review Responses**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**I still plan on doing those requests but I know they won't all be in the same chapter though. I SHOULD be able to get them all in by two more chapters…wow it is a miracle I made it this far on the story… well enjoy it ShadowRipple, You get to set more junk on fire!**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**I have come to the conclusion. I suck at being in charge of Shibusen Mental Hospital, Asura and Crona vanished again. Worst, Hetalia is still missing. Half the city will be in ashes by the end of the day if we don't find her….This sucks…I'm going on a business trip so Dr. Spirit and Dr. Stein are in charge. I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Crona**

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ I yelled in my head as I ran out of the hospital and towards Makas house. "CRONA! WAIT UP!" Asura yelled from behind as he started after me. "G-go back Asura!" I called at he not looking. "No way, Crona! I'm not letting you do this alone. Were best as a team." Asura said as he came up beside me. "A team of two." He said. "**No, Crona, don't trust him" **Ragnarok said darkly, I looked around while running, he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where are you?" I mumbled confused as I took a right, I'll tell you, its hard to run in a long dress, very hard. **"I'm with you, and if it's hard to run in a dress, why be in a dress?" **Ragnarok asked. "I-it's more comfortable, and it is not revealing it covers a lot of skin…HEY! quit changing subject Ragnarok!" I growled, I could already see smoke in the sky.

"**I'm just trying to lighten the mood, but don't trust Asura, don't trust no one," **Ragnarok warned before his voice disappeared. At least I hoped it did and he wasn't just being silent. _I-I'll trust who I want to trust…Ragnarok._ I thought realizing where he was.

Suddenly the strong scent of smoke filled my nose. The smoke hurt my nose, the sounds of sirens hurt my ears, the smoke hurt my eyes, but I looked around desperately for Maka, I couldn't see her. **"She is inside Crona."** Ragnarok said and i saw his hand appear and point at Hetalia.

"HETALIA!" I screamed "WHERE IS SHE?!" I roared, I didn't know why, but I felt a painfully familiar feeling. Hetalia laughed and tossed a lighter in the air, she smelt of gasoline. "Your girlfriends inside still." She laughed, I was about to strangle her when Asura suddenly punched Hetalia in the face. I looked at her, and she seemed to notice her nose was bleeding.

Hetalia narrowed her eyes in a glare at us. "Just watch it punks…or else." She growled and ran off laughing like a maniac. "ASURA! We have to go get her!" I yelled looking at the building. "No, the cops will deal with Hetalia." Asura shook his head. "I MEAN MAKA!" I screamed, time was running out, and FAST!

Asura looked at me, and sadly nodded, and held out his hand. "Work together Crona, and we will succeed." He said and I grabbed his hand hesitantly. _What the hell Crona! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE HESITANT!! YOU HAVE TO SAVE __**MAKA**__! _At the thought of her voice I ran right into the flame engulfed building. But I suddenly remembered something I learned from Madam Medusa

_Flashback_

"_Crona, when in flames you must learn how to get out quickly, and not die, collapse, or have any wounds, because I wont lift a finger to help you if you get hurt." Madam Medusa said darkly. "You have to keep running, if you stop or slow down you will get burned, run at full speed and you will get minimal damage. But that doesn't include falling objects of flames, just the flames. Now go rob the state bank for me."_

_Flashback end_

_Got to keep running can't slow down!_ I screamed in my head. "Run as fast as you can through the flames Asura!" I yelled not sure if he heard me or not. "Of course! I don't want to get burned badly!" Asura said jumping through the flames, I smiled a bit and yelled "MAKA! Where are you?!" I was in full throttle now, running into every room, Asura right behind me.

"….lp…" A small voice whispered, barely audible but I heard it. "Help…me." It came again. I ran towards the sound of the voice and found Maka on the ground, a heavy piece of wood restricting her from getting up. "MAKA!" I yelled in relief she was alive, worry that she was in there, and fear that she was hurt. "Asura! Help me get this wood off of her." I said running to one side and trying to get it off.

Asura and I struggled to get the piece of wood off her, but we managed. And in good time two, as soon as the wood was off her, it burst into flames. I slung her arm over my shoulder and put an arm around her waist in an attempt to carry her out, Asura did the same with her other side. I was relieved to find part of the wall to the outside had collapsed and crushed part of the fire, they were able to escape without running and hurting Maka that way.

"Oh my god! They just walked out of that flaming building! Get the doctors over here!" At the sound of 'doctors' I stiffened. Did Shibusen Mental hospital know we were here and sent the doctors to retrieve us? If so would they treat Maka? I sighed a breath of relief; it was not the mental hospitals doctors.

"Not from the nut house." Asura said probably thinking the same as me. "Are you all ok? Get in the ambulance your going to the hospital. Whether you like it or not." A doctor said and put Maka and a stretcher. And had me and Asura climb into the ambulance and had Maka next to us on the stretcher, they put something over her face and told us not to touch it, it would give her oxygen.

"Maka…I should have gotten there sooner." I said in guilt that I couldn't get there in time. **"You should stop blaming yourself Crona, blame others, this was Black*Stars and Hetalias fault, you should have vengeance on there sorry souls." R**agnarok whispered into my ear, I shuddered. "She is going to be alright Crona, have faith; I know that's not your strong point but have faith." Asura assured (Yuki- No pun intended| Dino- is there even a pun in that? Hmm curious)

"I know, but…" I sighed in defeat; my emotions were just a mess when it came to Maka. "You care for her, don't you?" Asura asked causing me to jump, I blushed a bit. "W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" I asked. Asura just sighed in humor. "Crona, you killed people, you barley interact, yet your risking, you and my lives to save Maka. You must like her." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

My face turned as red as a tomato. "H-how come you k-know these things about me that I don't! and talking a-a-about them in f-f-front of her! Are you t-t-trying to embarrass me to death?" I stammered. "Don't worry, Maka is asleep, or out cold, or possibly dead, but admit your feelings now.

I took a deep breath and spoke. "I think I."

**At hospital**

"There you go, your friend and you have got a few mild burns, but nothing to bad, what you did was very brave." The nurse told me as she applied some ointment to my burns. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "W-w-we did w-w-what anyone would h-h-have done for there friend." I said the nurse nodded getting the wrong reason. "Ohh she is your girlfriend! I get it!" She squealed and walked out. Asura put a pinky to his ear. "Jeeze for a woman around probably 29, she sure can squeal." He grumbled darkly.

I shook my head in agreement, and sighed. "Crona…I'm not going to stop you," Asura said looking at his feet. "Go," He said, I gave tiny smile and ran to the nearest information desk. I skidded to a halt, the person looked shocked to see a patient there. "I would like to know where Maka Albarn. Where is her room?" I asked panting and gasping for breath. "um room 238…." The person said scared. But she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at something right behind me. I had no time to think of what that was.

"**Your going to go see that she-pig?" R**agnarok asked **"Why, may I ask?** He questioned. "I have to see if she is alright Ragnarok!" I said as I looked at the rooms, "I PASSED IT!!!" I growled and ran back this time stopping at the room. I froze; Maka was sitting upward coughing a bit, bandages wrapped around her. **"I don't like her Crona," **Ragnarok said and went back into me.

Maka then seemed to notice me. "Oh! Crona! I heard you and Asura saved me! Judging from those burns its true?" Maka said examining my minor burns from her bed. "Y-y-yea, both of us." I mumbled. "OH! Where is Asura? Is he alright?" Maka asked worried. I shook my head. "Asura d-decided to s-stay in t-the r-room." I said. Maka made a small 'O' in understanding.

"So….where are you going to live now that your house is ashes?" I asked nervously, Maka groaned. "I don't want to live with Papa….that would mean, no sleep for ever!!!" Maka whined, I flinched, I had heard rumors about Dr. Spirit, but I guess they were true.

"Nyaaaa what's with all the glum looks? You guys owe me for this, but I got Shinigami-san to let Maka stay at the mental hospital till she gets a new house." Asura said walking in, a smirk plastered on his lips. Maka smiled and punched her fists in the air. "YES! I GOT MY SELF PLACE TO LIVE! WOOHO- coughs!" Maka was stopped by coughing.

Me and Asura shared a amused glance. "But only if you don't end up a patient." Asura added. Maka nodded and I felt my heart sink, _that would mean she is happy she gets to see Soul more often...and less time to hang out with me and Asura…What are you planning Asura?__** I told you not to trust them, he is keeping something from you…it could be bad Crona.**__ Ragnarok…leave me alone, I don't need to hear you eavesdropping on my thoughts just because you're in my blood, __**Heh, You will see that I am right Crona, you'll see.**_

**Well were done! Hope you liked it I know I was late, but I was busy yesterday writing the Cronas Dad story. Well I hope you liked it all even if it was late. I can't give it to you every day you know, I try every other day during weekdays. Weekends I should be able to get you one every day. My email wont work so I'm ending up having to use my secondary email instead of my main.**

**Dino- hope you liked it**

**Yuki- YAHOO!**

**Colron- hi**

**Dino&Yuki- WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?!! WHERE WERE YOU!?!  
Colron-…..on vacation**

**Dino-…..**

**Yuki- where?  
Colron- Ireland**

**Dino- YOUR NOT IRISH I HAVE DE IRISH BLOOD NOT YE!**

**Colron- calm down idiot**

**Dino- I KEEL YOU!!!!!!!**

**Colron- *Sweat drop***

**Yuki- well that's all for today**

**Next Chapter- Maka moves in to the hospital, More Blair, Contests, Parties, And more Flammable things catching fire!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!+20 more REVIEWS later REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I finally made my KidxCrona story, since I am not a fan of making Yaoi or Yuri. I made Crona a girl. Though I am a firm believer that Crona is a boy, I really like the Crona and Kid couple as much as the Crona and Maka couple. Do not think I am becoming a Crona!girl believer, that is a lie.**

**Recap (Ya I am doing a recap..)- Black*Star had Hetalia set Makas house on fire. Shinigami-san left leaving Dr. Spirit, and Dr. Stein in charge of the hospital (oh joy, all hell will break out in less then an hour) Crona and Asura made it to Makas house while Hetalia was watching the flames dance on her house. Asura punched Hetalia in the jaw, Crona and Asura save Maka. Maka gets to live in the mental hospital until she gets a new house. And Hetalia is on a burning rampage. Oh joy, we are all doomed now.**

**Dino- my first recap!**

**Yuki- wow, you seemed REALLY sarcastic in it.**

**Colron- ….**

**Dino- what's wrong Coly?**

**Yuki- yea what's da matter Run-kun?**

**Colron- well...*Eyes dart nervously to the side* it might be my imagination but it feels like the painting in my room is tilted a few centimeters to the right.**

**Dino- AH!!! MINI KID!!  
Yuki- ANOTHER SYMETRICAL FREAK!  
Yuki&Dino- AHHHH!!!!**

**Colron- oh, and NEVER again call me Coly, and Run-kun AGAIN.**

**Dino- yes**

**Yuki- sir.**

**Colron- you better not call me that again or there will be hell to pay.**

**Dino- Egad! I thought I was violent!**

**Reviews to Responses**

**(Yuki- THAT'S BACKWARDS MORON!)**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**Yea, your right that might start some romance between Crona and Maka, and sorry I had Asura punch you in the face. But yea the flashback ending was supposed to make readers laugh, Medusa explaining Crona on how to get through fire, then telling him to do something that had nothing to do with fire. Dr. Stein and Dr. Spirit in charge = PURE MAYHEM! And with Shinigami-san gone, no Reaper Chop. Oh boy, they better watch out for Dr. Stein, he is almost a patient himself!**

**P.S. I am changing my mind, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty will be patients. Mainly because I needed more patients.**

**--**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**No entry today**

**--**

**Crona**

Maka would be coming down to the hospital soon, any minute now. Asura and I promised we would help move any of her stuff that wasn't destroyed beyond repair to her room at the hospital, and help her buy new stuff. For her room with the money Dr. Spirit gave her, and the two hundred and fifty dollars Asura still had.

It was weird the way Dr. Spirit greeted her, he nearly crushed her in a hug as soon as he got to the hospital, then he finally noticed Asura and I and dragged us off. It was kind of awkward. Maka smiled and waved goodbye to us and I ALMOST smiled.

"**Come on Crona, how much longer are you going to trust these people, Maka is already late; she probably decided to stay at a hotel instead of here." R**agnarok sighed. "Ragnarok, why is it your always telling me to stop trusting people? Why does it matter to you?" I asked quietly.

Ragnarok sighed **"I'll tell you some other time, ok." **He said and disappeared. Asura then came by with a tray of food. "You," he said and I looked at him confused as to why his tone was so harsh, I opened my mouth to say something and he shoved a sandwich in my face. "How many times do I have to tell you not to skip on the meals?" He sighed and I looked down in realization I missed lunch.

"S-sorry Asura, I l-lost track o-of time." I apologized. "Don't sweat. It was just an accident." Asura smiled, that was one of the things I liked about him, he always understood me no matter what.

I took a bite and savored the chicken flavored meat. The best thing about this place was, the food was terrific! "Well, you know were supposed to keep the whole Maka coming here a secret right?" I started and Asura laughed in understanding. "So…as natural, the entire hospital knows," he laughed.

It was VERY hard to keep a secret if you live at the hospital. You can never say a word of it, but some how the entire hospital will find out in less then 24 hours…probably takes around 6 hours to spread word. Maybe less.

I sighed as I finished my sandwich, me and Asura where by the main door waiting for Maka. "sigh, maybe Ragnarok was right." I mumbled, but Asura heard even if he wasn't supposed to hear. "Are you listening to Ragnarok again?" he growled.

Asura and Ragnarok had a very simple relationship; they wanted to kill each other. That is how much hatred is between the two, for reasons I did not know. There was some kind of rivalry there, over something.

I nodded sadly answering his question. "He said not to trust anyone. Including you Asura, oh and Maka." I said, Asura nodded and spoke, "No surprise there Crona, he wants you alone again, isolated from others. Probably back with that witch." He sighed sadly.

"Hey guys!" Maka yelled running over to them, she had a luggage bag, probably filled with clothes for the days she would be in the mental hospital as the guest. "Sorry I'm late! I had to get some of my clothes from Papas house and a luggage bag, good thing I forgot to take my clothes back from his house from when I stayed there last." Maka laughed.

"I-it's no b-b-big d-deal that y-y-your late Maka." I stammered, Asura smiled and rolled his eyes. "We'll escort you to your suite my lady." He said and bowed, I shook my head, dang him and his obsession with old time movies.

Maka giggled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure." She said bowing, _Not her two!__** Ha-ha, Crona your friends are weirdoes.**__ Ragnarok, were all a weirdo, why else would we be at a mental hospital?__** You never can understand a joke Crona.**_ And with that he was gone again. Leaving me to ponder what the hell caused his mental problem, because he sure as hell wasn't sane.

_--_

As we left her new room in the three of us started to talk about which stores to go to too get what first when the familiar purple haired thinks-she-is-a-cat-with-powers girl popped up. "OH! The new girl! Just in time! Were throwing a party to celebrate you coming!" she squealed grabbing, Makas, Asuras wrists and throwing me over her shoulder and started walking to the gym.

_Oh god no._

--

Well Blair was right; they were throwing a party, and everything. But I couldn't handle this. _The music, it's to loud, it hurts my ears. The strobe lights, they are making my eyes hurt trying to figure out where things are. In happy in my corner hiding from everything._

_Ragnarok, are you gonna talk to me now? You never talk when I want to talk to you. _ I thought sadly. It was true, the black blob only showed up when unwanted, and never when needed.

I looked to the side, there was a….dog food eating contest? Seriously, that is just plain weird and gross. The contestants were Black*Star, Sid (Shudder) and Kid. They were downing cans, bags, and boxes of the food. I looked away, just watching was enough to make me feel sick.

As normal, Asura was at the DJ booth, choosing the songs to play, and as expected there was a lot of gothic, punk, punk rock, etc songs. Asura was the only person in the place who new how to use the DJ system, though it is still unclear as to why Shinigami-san got it.

I looked and saw Maka and Soul. I was a little down. The two were really close and dancing. Maka was laughing at Souls hair cut, it was really short, kind of like a military cut, or so I was told.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. _The strobe lights are really annoying and painful to my eyes._

It must have been about ten, fifteen minutes until I opened my eyes again when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I saw the tapper. "H-hi Maka." I mumbled not meeting her eyes.

"Aren't you having fun Crona?" Maka asked I shook my head no. "I c-can't handle parties." I sighed. Maka nodded and looked at Asura. Asura nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Maka then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor. "Come on, dance Crona." Maka said as the song suddenly changed, but it was not that it changed that surprised me, Asura would change songs during the middle of it, if he did not like it.

No it was the kind of song that startled me, it was a slow dance one. The kind I didn't expect him to even dare touch. Maka then put her arms around my neck pulling me closer, I blushed.

"Don't worry Crona, put your hands on my waist and dance, it's not that hard." Maka soothed, and I nodded, my obedient nature forbidding me from arguing and I put my hands nervously on her waist. I tried to ignore the looks I was getting and I could feel my face heat up as Maka pulled me closer.

"Don't be shy" Maka said and I nodded as we slowly danced. But was interrupted halfway through the song, I was displeased and relieved by it. We were interrupted by two things. Blair jumping in between us yelling it was 'booze time' and Kid puking his guts out in a garbage can making a lot of noise.

Asura then changed the song again.

--

**Asura**

I changed the song to Thriller by MJ as soon as Crona and Maka were interrupted, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at the sight of the two dancing. But I couldn't help but smile also. The two made a really good couple.

I remember that I was requested to play this song by Maka, so she could dance with, Crona, she said he looked lonely and wanted me to play a song easy to dance to. And she said that this one was.

"Hey! Blair! Toss me a bottle!" I called over to the purple haired woman, I really needed something to drink, and alcohol was the only thing that sounded pleasing. I watched as Kid stopped puking and raised an eyebrow at his sudden normal behavior. "Guess getting sick makes him normal." I said before taking a drink of by beer.

I don't drink much; I can't get drunk, less I become a terrible influence on Crona. But this party might get out of hand. And Dr. Stein was busy dissecting a monkey and Dr. Spirit was at a night club. So the patients ruled the place tonight, not even the nurses could do anything since Dr. Spirit said 'Let the patients do what they want tonight'

I chuckled as I to another swig of my drink.

--

**Crona**

It had been a half an hour since Blair brought the alcohol and Kid had given me a drink not even bursting out saying I was symmetrical. He was normal, which was creepy. I sighed. I was avoiding the alcohol as much as possible; I didn't want to get in trouble with the law again. And underage drinking would sure get me in trouble again.

I suddenly was startled when two arms wrapped around me and a drunken voice whined "Croooooonaaa" I turned my head to see a drunken Maka hanging on my back. "Maka? A-are you d-d-drunk?" I asked stupid question. _**Duh it's a stupid question. **_I sighed inwardly ignoring Ragnarok.

"Here, let's get you to sit down." I said, "You want some water?" I asked and Maka shook her head no and I got up to get her some anyway but she grabbed my hand. "W-what?" I asked nervously and she got up and faced me.

I was really nervous, Maka kept getting closer and closer until our bodies touched, I flinched. I was not used to being touched that way. Maka suddenly grabbed my head and pressed her lips against mine startling me.

I suddenly pushed her away, Maka pouted. "What you didn't like?" She asked walking towards me again. "M-Maka! Y-you're drunk! Y-y-you shouldn't d-do things l-like that!" I said backing away. Maka pouted, "Come on! You like me don't you?" she asked, everyone was staring at us.

I probably looked like to them, a drunken girl scaring the living shit out of a shy scared boy. And that was pretty much a summary of how I felt. I ran to my room as fast as I could, I had to get away from them all.

--

**Hope you liked it. Ha-ha, Maka got drunk! Asura is jealous Blair brought beer. Kid got sick and is normal! Hope you all liked it. **

**Maka and the rest of the cast probably hate me now, but who cares?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! I know I am a little late on this chapter, and I am sorry! Very sorry! VERY, VERY SORRY!!!! AH! Well, I might not be able to type at all Saturday, the D.Y.C. are going out of town to visit Yukis family (Against our will, though his aunt makes amazing corn beef) for St. Pattys day (day of the leprechauns and green!!!)**

**Well for those of you who have heard, I got my KidxCrona story started, though it is a lot tougher then this story is, by far it is. Horrifyingly tougher, when all three of the D.Y.C. is amateurs when it comes to Romance and Drama, were a Romance and Comedy team.**

**Well recap- Maka moved into the hospital, Blair threw a party, Shinigami-san is on vacation, Spirit and Stein are in charge of the nut house. Blair brought beer. Asura was DJ. Dog food eating contest. Kid gets sick. Kid acts normal. Almost everyone (Asura and Crona didn't (Asura only had one can) touch the beer) got drunk. Maka kissed Crona. Hetalia is still on rampage.**

**Dino- me bored, this chapter better go right guys! We don't need another incident like last year!**

**Yuki- it wasn't that bad!**

**Colron- …heehee yea… what Yuki said..**

**Dino-….you guys blew up all our laptops and computers, blew up our stove, blew up our microwave, our toilet, our mini fridge, AND our couch! I can handle the others! But WHY THE MINI FRIDGE, TOILET, AND COUCH?!?!**

**Yuki-…Heehee experiment?**

**Colron-…writers block?**

**Dino- I will kill you two if it happens again…I NEED THOSE THREE!!!**

**Yuki- never mess with Dinos fridge**

**Colron- or her couch**

**Yuki&Colron- LAZY BOSS!!!  
Dino- HEY!! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW LAZY I AM AFTER I BEAT SO BADLY YOU WONT MOVE FOR YEARS!!!  
Yuki&Colron- O_O!!!**

**Dino- that's better!**

**Yuki- um…on with the story? Were wasting valuable space and energy arguing when we should be typing the story…**

**Dino- HEY! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! NOW GET TO WORK! BOTH OF YOU!!**

**Colron-…on it…**

**Yuki- SIR YES SIR!**

**Dino- what. Was. That?**

**Yuki- MA'AM YES MA'AM!**

**Dino- that's what I thought.**

**Reviews to Responses**

**Am gonna try and be as discrete as possible about the requests people made in the responses**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**Your right! Last chapter was chapter 8, Kids favorite number! Perfectly symmetrical! Ha-ha I will make a mental note that the world will be doomed when Kid goes normal, I'll keep a machine gun close at hand in case (If I can even get my hands on a gun…sigh to young for a gun that rhymes!) Black*Star will defiantly end up going on the hunt for that watermelon. Kid doing that? Heehee I got evil plans for you Kid, my new apprentice in darkness! MWA HA-HA! Though your level is not that dark, we'll get there. And he will defiantly become a thief even if it is not evil enough to be an apprentice of Dino.**

**Yea Maka must have missed that day in school where the teachers taught fire safety and how to get rid of flames; it will be in the story. Ooh! Evil spy in the hospital! Perfect way for Medusa to keep tabs on Crona, and others. Patty's soon to be new pet will pee on the belongings. Lol I' already laughing just making the plan for the story with it.**

**Dr. Spirit is a lousy father if he doesn't even know that Maka is houseless, he only thinks she is living there because she is a patient now! What a poor excuses for a father. Dr. Steins watch, that was funny. Always insane time. Protective Asura is cute I agree. I had a different plan for him but well, the plan ended as I would have to do a personality change in the story again with him.**

**Wow longest response I had with you…congrats!**

**--**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**No Entry**

**--**

**Asura**

I was pissed. I know I am on Makas side, and Cronas side, but what Maka did during the party was unforgivable! HOW DARE SHE STEAL THE INNOCENCE OF CRONAS LIPS!!! He is now even less pure! To keep him pure and innocence I had made sure he would do and not do certain things! I even made a list!

he wouldn't kiss anyone he wasn't dating,

date only one person,

Stay away from Medusa,

stay away from alcohol,

do not lose virginity until married,

stay away from Medusa,

Keep all swords away from,

keep away from manipulative people,

do not talk to Dr. Spirit for more then 30 seconds,

Do not be near Dr. Stein alone.

Stay away from Medusa.

and many more

It was a really long list and I intended to make sure he kept pure. After what he was forced to do as a child, all the sins he had done, I was trying to bring back his innocence, the innocence that he lost while being under Medusas control. Medusa….god I hated that name!

She practically destroyed Crona, mentally, emotionally, and soul! She deserved to rot in hell! NO! That witch deserved worse! Hell would be a vacation spot for her! "Gah! She is a monster! But I have more important matters to attend regarding Crona." I growled and prowled to Makas room wearing my signature red and black pin stripe suit.

This was personal, and non personal.

--

**Crona**

I couldn't get the fact that Maka kissed me out of my head. All the people who saw, Soul saw, Asura saw…_**Wow, you sure are a lousy man, she was drunk, intoxicated, had to much booze, of course she kissed you**_ Ragnarok said in my head. Then something clicked

_If she was intoxicated, I should have smelt the alcohol on her breath, and when she kissed me, I should have tasted the remaining alcohol on her lips on mine….was…was she sober?!_ I thought. Ok, **NOW** I was freaking out. What did that mean, if she _was _sober and not drunk, why did she kiss me?

This made NO sense! **Heehee wow, Crona has a girl crushing on him!** Ragnarok taunted. _Crush? That's painful, Maka hasn't crushed me_… ithought, there were times when Ragnarok was the most clear thing to understand, and times he was like a monk, made no sense at all.

"N-no taste of alcohol, no smell of a-alcohol, that can only m-mean she was sober…what is the r-r-ratio that she was sober to d-d-drunk?" I mumbled "9:1….if that 1 is right, then she was drunk… oh god, I hope the 1 is right..." _what is Shinigami-san doing right now? _I thought

--

**Shinigami-san**

"Another cocoanut smoothie please." I said from my booth, I was at an island resort, and I was having an amazing time.

--

--

**Crona**

"Probably nothing important…." I mumbled and went to my dresser to pick up my necklace, given to me by Asura on my birthday, my first one at this place…I went to pick it up, not looking and only grabbed air. I looked at where I always hung it. "Huh? W-w-where did it go?" I mumbled.

--

**Asura**

"Maka, you are in big trouble, when I'm through with you, you will be thinking twice before doing that to Crona." I growled slamming both hands on the desk in front of Maka who winced. "You don't have a hangover, so you know what that means?" I growled glaring at her.

Maka sighed in defeat. "I wasn't drunk." Maka said and I raised an eyebrow. "And?" I growled "I kissed Crona while sober…" Maka mumbled. "I knew what I was doing, had full control over my actions."

I growled. "And why did you do that?" I snapped and Maka winced "I…I.." Maka started and I was losing patience. "You what?!" I snarled and Maka glared at me and threw her hands up in the air. "I thought he was drunk ok! I thought he would kiss me back!!" She yelled.

I was now pissed." You were trying to take advantage of Crona? MY Crona?! The Crona who is practically a son to me?! YOU ARE SICK!" I yelled. "Oh yea?! MAKA CHO- huh? Where'd my book go?" Maka said noticing the book she used Maka Chop on was missing.

I was gonna get her back for this….i didn't care how she felt about him, if Crona was hurt by this there will be hell to pay.

--

**Stein**

"Hey! Senpai, have you seen my dissecting tools? There missing." I said, Spirit who was looking through a swimsuit magazine shook his head. "Weird, my last month issue of **Hottest Girls Today** is missing too." Spirit said not looking up through the magazine. "Someone probably mistook it for garbage." I said and looked out the window, Patty was dragging something big in through the doors…. Maybe I could dissect it as soon as I got my tools back..

--

**Kid**

I grinned at my new collection of treasures' all around my room. A necklace was hanging on top of the makeshift throne I made. A big hard cover book beside it, a red and black pine stripe suit (You all know who it belongs to hopefully) beside the necklace, a bunch of tiny knives in different shape were hanging on the wall as key ring and other holder stuff. A magazine with a bunch of almost naked girls was. I started listening to a CD, a good song started playing, I Can Walk On Water, I Can Fly. I started dancing to it.

"Heehee! Kid-kun is no ballerina!" Patty laughed and my jaw nearly dropped at what she had with her. A Giraffe! "Hey Patty! What's that?" I said pointing behind her. She turned around and I immediately grabbed it and yelled "MINE!" there was then the sound of a water running and I looked down.

"NO! ME TRESURES! THE ANIMAL HAS FLOODED MY ROOM!" I yelled trying to save as much stuff as I could from the giraffes pee. Patty giggled and was on its back laughing like a maniac…which she was…

"NOT THE SUIT!" I yelled jumping towards the suit only it was too late, who new a giraffe could pee so much. It was still going! IT WAS LIKE A SINK! "Some one turn it off!!" I yelled trying to get to high land and save my self. I put on the mask I stole from El Zorro and the sword from him to and started waving it around threateningly.

Patty giggle and the Giraffe knocked me off the shelf I was in and that's when everything went black….not good.

--

**Crona**

I walked out of the hospital with no problem, it was uncomfortable with all that had happened, and Tsubakis' pet snail was creeping me out. It kept staring at me, it even managed to get me to consult it about my problems and all that had happened.

I was walking around, trying to ignore the stares at me, I couldn't handle this at all! _That presence!_ I said, recognizing the cruel, inhuman presence, it was walking towards me. I started to walk faster. "_**Why are you running Crona? What's so scary? Nothing scared you back then".**_ Ragnarok said smirking, I winced a bit and started to run.

I wanted to go back to the hospital! I was lost! I turned a corner and landed on my butt as I ran into someone. I looked up, and I almost burst into tears of happiness! "AUNTY ARACHNE!" I yelled hugging her. "Crona? What are you doing here? Are you ok?!" Arachne asked returning the hug.

"I…I thought….i felt….Mada…..Medu….mommy following me." I whimpered, unable to say the two other words. Arachne nodded. "Here, why don't you come to my place, I just made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, you can even stay at my place until you feel safe enough to go back home." Arachne soothed kindly.

I nodded. I knew I could trust Arachne to help make me feel safe….she was the one who convinced the court to send me to a mental hospital, that I was manipulated and did not know what I did was wrong…she saved me from ending up in jail...She was the mother I wanted.

--

**WOOHOO! Now you know how Crona feels about Arachne in this story! I know Arachne may seem out of character, but a lot of the characters are out of character. Wow! Maka wasn't drunk at all last chapter, which means she wanted to kiss Crona, wow is she falling for him? And Crona is confused as heck!**

**Wow! I'm reading Crona and Makas second battle on the manga, Christmas Eve, Fight to the death, part 2. And it rocks!**

**HAHA! I just visualized Ragnarok as a monk! Omm! Ummm! I'mmmm! Hunnnngrrry! Haha that would probably be what he would say if I put that in the story!**

**Dino- HAHA!  
Yuk- I think she lost it**

**Colron-…was she ever sane?**

**Dino-….heehee you…are dead Colron…I don't care if you are dating my best friend.**

**Yuki- Me and Colron are not dating…**

**Dino- Yuki….you are the person I hate most…thus not my best friend.**

**Yuki- *Sulks in Mr. Corner with Crona***

**Dino MWA HA-HA-Ha-HA-HA-HA-Ha-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!**

**Colron-….i need to be near saner people…**

**Next chapter- Cookies! Kid Sane or Insane? Maka searching for book. Asura plotting revenge, Stein Dissecting Time! Hetalia time! Black*Stars hunt. And Creepy Snail time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YES! WE ARE ON TO DOUBLE DIGITS ON THE CHAPTERS!!! Can not believe that we made it this far! I was half expecting this story to….well… crash, burn, cause a riot, get me killed, and suck…. But people actually like this chapter! Yuki! Colron! We did good on this story! Congratulations, I will be hosting a party to celebrate this! Not even our Quizilla stories make it this far! (Yuki- that one Birds and Dogs story had many chapters….) Yea Yuki, but no one liked it! I swear, I don't think anyone likes El Tigre anymore besides me! And no one must really like Black Cuervo I guess…**

**(Colron- do not feel bad. It was a good story…just you were starting to lose sense of…well the plot…and that was last year! Were better authors now!) I know! Well! I quit Quizilla and am now working here so this story is becoming good! And Colron! Your right! We have gotten to be better authors!**

**(Yuki- um… I know, I am all for the whole Dino's side of her personality that does not involve the evil, maniac, dictator of our lives, and involves the loving, mushy, depressed, emotional side, but can we please get off memory lane and onto the story? I think we are losing our readers this way…it is a CronaxMaka story, not a memory lane story!)**

Fine….here is the Responses to Reviews and Recap… and for those of you who just skipped all the other chapters and started here. GO. TO. THE. BEGINNING! Start at the beginning! Or nothing will make sense!

**Recap**

**Crona figures out that Maka was not drunk but sober when she kissed him. Asura has a talk with Maka and is now pissed off. Kid stole Cronas necklace, Asuras suit, Makas book and a lot of other stuff. Patty's giraffe peed on all of Kids stolen goods. Crona runs off and runs into his aunt Arachne.**

**Review to Responses**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**I was meaning Kid as my apprentice but with idea like that you can be one to! Though I think it would be hard to suck blood even without the bone fragments. (Yuki- Oh no…you gave her a bad idea….were doomed…) Yea I knew that you meant his watch literally, did I make it sound like I thought it was a joke? If so, I am sorry. But if Black*Star brings the watermelon to the hospital then lol he might get a bigger head. PERFECT! Thanks for still reading!**

**--**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**No Entry**

**--**

**Crona**

I sat at the small circular table waiting for Aunty Arachne to come back, just like she asked me to. As soon as we got home she asked me to sit at the table and she would be right back with a treat.

Just as Arachne said, she came back with a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies, and a glass of milk. I smiled a little at this. Arachne and Asura are the only ones who ever seen my smile, even if it was small. And I liked it that way.

Arachne smiled as she put the plate in front of me and the glass. I hesitated before taking a cookie, waiting for her approval. My years with Madam Medusa taught me that always wait for approval before doing something.

I took a cookie and bit down on it, feeling a sense of warm chocolate on my tongue. Aunty Arachnes cookies were always best. I took a sip of the milk and Arachne smiled and laughed a bit, I looked at her confused. "W-what?" I asked and she wiped at the corner of my mouth smiling. "You had milk on your face." She said.

This…this was how a mother should act…Arachne has been more of a mother to me then Madam Medusa has. It was a good thing in a way. In a sense, Arachne was my mother…not biologically though…even if I wish it to be that way every day…she would always be my aunt…and Madam Medusa would always be my mother…

"Something on your mind, Crona?" Arachne asked taking a cookie herself. I flinched a bit surprised. "Um….n-no." I lied. Arachne nodded, not going to ask any more.

After eating five or six plates of cookies and milk I was starting to get a little tired. Arachne led me to my room…yes; I had a room here at my aunt's house. She always made sure that her house would be my refuge if ever needed. And now it was needed.

I nearly gasped at what I saw on the bed, a small, stuffed, four tails Kyubbi. The one Arachne made for me when she saw I like the show Naruto, and the character Kyubbi. It was really special… I always carried it around with me, even when I was in court. I didn't bring it to the hospital because we thought they would not allow them.

Then we found out we were allowed them, but I never was able to bring it because I could never get out of the hospital. I was thankful Arachne wasn't asking why I was out of the hospital. I did not want to explain, I didn't even understand.

"I hate to bring this up, I am not sure if you heard or not but, Medusa broke out of prison." Arachne said slowly, unsure as to tell me or not. "…." I didn't say anything; my brain could just not process that…I just looked at her and said the first word to mind. "Shit."

--

**Asura**

"Hey, has anyone seen Crona?" I asked Tsubaki, she had her new snail that looked a bit odd. "Haven't seen him sense the party last night, sorry." Tsubaki said shaking her head. I sighed. "Thanks anyway," I said and Tsubaki asked me a question.

"Have you seen Black*Star? I can't find him anywhere." She said and I was relieved to hear that. "Nope, sorry, he might have been sent to new nut house." I offered, I was not real fond of Black*Star since he scared Crona almost as much as Sid did. Which was not a good thing.

I was starting to panic. What if Crona was hurt? What if he was lost? What if he was both? WHAT IF HE WAS CRYING?! NO! Not the tears! Anything but him crying!!! Anything but that! I couldn't handle seeing him cry!

Seeing him cry just killed me on the inside. It was like every time he cried, he died, it hurt that much. I don't think I would forgive myself if he was crying right now, out there, alone, and I was here doing nothing about it.

I needed to find him! And I knew who was going to help me! I started for here room and nearly ran into Blue-Hair-Wonder. "Oh! Asura! I GOT THE GREAT WATERMELON!" Black*Star said holding a big, shiny watermelon.

I rolled my eyes at his idiotic behavior. "It will help me transcend god!" Black*Star said "Whatever transcend means…" He added. God I wanted to punch him. No, not just punch, but beat the crap out of him so he will never talk again!

It must have been while Black*Star was holding the watermelon out for everyone to see and laughing like and idiot, and I was lost in thought on ways to kill him that the watermelon must have been stolen.

As soon as I opened my eyes the idiot wonder was running around yelling his powerful watermelon was stolen. I smirked as I 'accidently' tripped him while he ran by me searching for the fruit.

_Thank you Kid._ I thought. The only thief in the place was Kid so he probably stole the watermelon. He finally did something useful. I continued my trek to Makas room. She was going to help me look for Crona, whether she liked it or not. And then I was going to get to the bottom of whether what Maka did was something to be allowed, or punished for.

As I got to the door, I knocked twice in hopes she would answerer. It felt weird, us patients usually try and avoid other patients' rooms, but since Maka was not a patient…it made it weirder.

--

**Crona**

After getting scolded by Aunty Arachne for saying the SH word, she made me take a bath and got me some nice warm flannel pajamas. She was very prepared for if I ever came. The warm water felt good. I almost fell asleep in it.

I remembered to get out before my skin got wrinkly. I hated when that happened. My pajamas were nice and warm and soft and fluffy. I liked them a lot. As I climbed into bed I held my Four-tailed Kyubbi by my chest.

"Goodnight Crona." Arachne said softy as she started to close the door. "NO!" I yelled. She stopped. "What's wrong Crona?" she asked concerned and gently. I looked down and blushed in embarrassment. "um p-p-please…d-d-don't c-c-c-close the d-d-door….I d-d-don't l-like the d-d-dark." I mumbled.

Aunty Arachne understood. "I will keep the hallway light on ok. And go to my room if you need anything, my little soldier." She smiled and I couldn't help but feel please by it.

What made everything better was that Ragnarok hadn't spoken at all! That was a good bonus on today! I shut my eyes and cuddled my Four-tails Kyubbi. This reminded me of the time I lived with Arachne while the court decided what to do with me…after confiscating the original Ragnarok…

I had to keep in mind Ragnarok was nothing more then a blade with a name. The Ragnarok now was just a figment of my imagination. After losing the real Ragnarok my mind must have begun to create this Ragnarok to make up for the loss…or so that's what the doctors' say.

Though I had doubts it was true. I don't fully think that Ragnarok was just a figment of my imagination…I think he is real, some how a real being. Maybe it was just a split personality, maybe he is the real Ragnarok.

Why was I thinking about him? All he ever did was taunt me, and give me noogie…if he was a figment of my imagination…I wouldn't feel him right? But every time he comes. I feel pain in my back. When he bullies me I feel the real pain. He had to be real. It just wasn't possible I could imagine those things.

But the doctors said that I just imagined the pain subconsciously. It was weird, I don't even know what subconsciously means…but apparently that's how I feel the pain. I don't think the doctors understand me at all, not like Dr. Marie, Dr. Stein. Dr. Spirit and Shinigami-san did…they were the only doctors who understood.

Shinigami-san should have put the hospital in the charge of Dr. Marie. She was the most sane…Dr. Stein and Dr. Spirit were terrible choices to be in charge of the place….I would not be surprised if we were even more crazy when Shinigami-san came back.

I needed to go to sleep; all this thinking was not good. Madam Medusa said that if you think too much you will stumble upon something you are not supposed to, and if you do that. You will become a bad person. I do not want to be a bad person again.

I wanted to be a good person. A person who is not afraid of everything. A person who…. I did not know who I wanted to be. I didn't want to think to much of it. And I started to clear my mind and slowly fell asleep clutching Four-tailed Kyubbi to my chest, hoping that he would save me if something bad happened, just like as a little kid I used to hope.

I was not a little kid anymore; I should not be thinking like one…but…deep down…I know I still am a little kid. I will always be one, I have the, as Asura said, innocence of a pure little kid.

I wanted to stay a pure, innocent, little kid…forever.

--

**Well hoped you liked it. I won't be typing at all tomorrow. Well maybe a little. I am going to be working on the next chapter of our KidxCrona story now. then back to chapter 11 on this story. We, the staff of D.Y.C.**

**(Dino- man I like saying that, makes us sound so much like a company| **

**Colron- and being a company is good? We are not even in collage yet....your not even in high school yet..| **

**Yuki- wait…. If me and you, Colron, are in high school, and Dino is in middle school. Yet she is the boos of us… it dose not make any sense…….|**

**Colron- I know…|**

**Dino- that's because you all love me enough to make me your boss!|) now where was I? Oh! We, the staff of D.Y.C. will alternate between our two Soul Eater stories. So they might now come out daily anymore. This story should be updated every other day. But one of us might get writers block causing this to slow us down a bit. Then like tomorrow we might not be able to get on the computer due to road trips but we will try and make sure we update more often then weekly.**

**Dino- well that was a good one**

**Yuki- I am happy I got to write Asuras part!**

**Colron- yea….you said that a lot already.**

**Dino- yup so if you complain about Asuras part in the story, complain to Yuki, he wrote that part… well typed it.**

**Colron- I got to write the ending of both of Cronas parts**

**Dino- yup which might explain the swear word and the sort of weirdness on the endings.**

**Colron- HEY!**

**Dino- what?**

**Yuki- can I have a cookie?**

**Dino- suuuuure**

**Yuki- YAY!**

**Dino- this is also why I am in charge and not blackie over there *Points to black-haired boy named Yuki***

**Yuki- what? So I dyed my hair black so?**

**Dino- what was your original hair color?**

**Yuki-…you seriously do not remember? You have a picture of the three of us from five years ago in your room! Look at it**

**Colron-….**

**Dino- idiot.**

**Yuki- oie! I got a question and I want permission for something. I will tell you later Kay Dino.**

**Dino- I have a baaaaaaad feeling about this**

**Colron-…..same here.**

**Dino-…Who gave Yuki a coffee maker?**

**Colron- you.**

**Dino- that is going on my list of ****stupidest things I have ever done**

**Colron- good.**

**Dino-…..i am bored.**

**Colron- you always say that.**

**Dino- I know.**

**Colron-….i am going.**

**Dino- WHAT?!  
Colron- do the preview to the next chapter**

**Dino- oh!**

**Yuki- I'll do it!**

**NeXt ChApTeR- CrOnA iS sTiLl WiTh ArAcHnE. mEdUsA iS sTiLl On ThE LoOsE. hEtAlIa WiLl CaUsE dEsTrUcTiOn. BlAcK*sTaR wIlL lOoK fOr ThE wAtErMeLoN. MoRe KiD tHeIvErY. AsUrA aNd MaKa LoOk FoR cRoNa. MoRe InSaNiTy.**

**Dino- Can anyone read that?! oO**

**Colron- you should do it Dino.**

**Dino- RIGHT!**

**Next Chapter- Crona is still with Arachne. Medusa is still on the loose. Hetalia will cause destruction. Black*Star will look for the watermelon. More Kid thievery. Asura and Maka look for Crona. More Insanity.**

**Yuki- they could read mine! Yours is to dull**

**Dino- mine is legibly!**

**Colron- I think I should do the preview from now on.**

**Dino- OK!**

**Cya!  
Love**

**D.Y.C (Dino- I STILL love saying that!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to Shibusen Mental Hospital!!! Were onto the other symmetrical number: CHAPTER 11!!! For those of you who decided to skip the other chapters again and start here, GO. To. The. Beginning. Or. ELSE! Thank you all for reading this story! It is a lot of fun! I'm having to type the intro while I'm at my aunts house in the basement (Cries) well, it's not that bad.**

**I really enjoy it. It is not like there is much for me to do at these family gatherings, Yuki and Colron have a lot of fun here. I am just an outcast in the family. (Yuki is not related to me. Colron is. Why Yuki always comes is a mystery to me.) I am still enjoying the fact people love the story! **

**Last chapter I think was not that good, since all of my attempts at getting Colron and Yuki to focus was in vain. Those to knuckleheads are plotting something. Though I have no idea what it is! ARGH! That just pisses me off! **

**Well since I have no internet here I am going to have to save the Responses to Reviews for last…sad… I left my internet chip at home, which is an hour away from here so I am going to have to type the responses to reviews later or save it for when I get home.**

**Oh and for those of you who did not get last chapter, Four-tailed Kyubbi is Naruto in Four Tails stage. Hopefully all of you watch Naruto so you understand what it is. For those who do not. Google, Naruto Wiki and click on the one that says something like Narutopedia or something, then type in the search box of the Naruto wiki Naruto and then in his description thingy should show the stages of his Kyubbi power. Also Kyubbi is the Nine Tailed fox demon. , AKA Nine Tails.**

**Dino- sad…I am all alone down here. Well except for some cats…my aunt and uncle have A LOT of cats! I love cats! I just red FMA volume twenty something. And am getting ready to read a Megaman volume something.**

**Dino- for those of you who have not, here is some advice, which is not really good on my part for my stories sake but…****GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND GO READ MAXIMUM RIDE!!! ****WOOHOO!! **_**HUGE**_** Maximum Ride fan-girl here! YEA!**

**Dino- I know if you listen to my advice my story will lose readers but you don't have to do it immediately, just spend more time off the computer and reading a real book then reading these fan-Fics for your entire day at home locked inside you room.**

**Dino- oh well….keep on reading! I encourage the reading! **

**--**

**Shinigami-sans log**

**No entry**

**--**

**Crona**

I woke with a start and noticed I was not in my bed at the hospital. I took a few minutes to remember where I was. I sighed a breath of relief this was good, I had gone an entire day and night sane….and away from Shibusen…this was a new record. I use to not be able to last a day without going crazy when away from Shibusen. Now it has been a day and I am still sane.

I got out of bed slowly, still holding Four-tailed Kyubbi by my side. I walked down the hall and saw the clock said it was only eight in the morning. I walked to the kitchen to find Arachne by the stove in a pink robe and bunny slippers. I laughed quietly on the inside. Arachne turned around and smiled at me. "Awake now sleepy head?" She asked smiling.

"Your hair is all over the place." Arachne said and held a small hand mirror for me to see. She was right. My hair was sticking in all sorts of directions. I grinned as she dabbed a comb in some water and combed the locks of lavender hair so now it looked like it was spiked in different directions.

We both started laughing at the joke. I was now harboring, lavender, spiked, hair on my head. Arachne ruffled my hair and I took the comb and combed the hair in the right way. And Arachne just giggled. "I made French Toast, Crona." She said. French toast! My favorite!

Arachne put a plate of the good breakfast on the tabled along with butter, syrup, and bacon. "I'm going to get dressed. Be right back." Arachne said and headed off to her room.

I nodded and put some French Toast on my plate and reached for the syrup, while I did I winced as Ragnarok came out. **"Oh! French Toast! Don't mind if I do!"** Ragnarok said I ignored him, not like he was able to do anything. Boy was I proven wrong.

As I went to put the syrup on my breakfast my French toast was missing along with the bacon! I looked to my side to see Ragnarok licking his fingers and there was bacon in his hands as he ate it.

"Wait! You're just a figment of my imagination! You shouldn't be able to do that!" I said shocked. Ragnarok looked at me annoyed. **"Yea… Says who? Who says I'm not real?" He growled, did this mean he was real?**

_Oh god,_ Medusa was right. If you think about something to much, you will learn things you shouldn't, and don't want to! I slunk into my chair shocked, and scared. Ragnarok was real…"How long…" I mumbled, **"Huh?"** Ragnarok asked confused as he took another piece of bacon.

"how long have you been real, Ragnarok?" I asked, my voice having no avail in hiding my fear. **"Oh. Well I was born while you still were with Medusa."** Ragnarok said off handedly. **"I was your sword. So, well you know how long."** He added.

I was shocked. "But…the police… they confiscated the sword…" I said Ragnarok grinned. "**They can not confiscate what is in you!"** Ragnarok laughed and I was shocked as I got up to punch him I tripped and fell.

"OWCH!" I yelled clutching my arm. As I fell my arm scraped against the knife that was on the table ledge and was now bleeding. "Crona?" Arachne called as she hurried into the room. "**See ya, Crona."** Ragnarok grinned and left back into my back.

"Crona? Did you cut yourself? Are you ok?" Arachne asked. I nodded my head to the 'cut yourself.' And shook my head no to the 'are you alright.' "Let me see." Arachne said as she held a washcloth. "You need to get it cleaned." I nodded and slowly took my hand off the cut. I froze and took it off completely, and fast. I gasped as I saw my blood…_this isn't human…_I thought as I stared at the black blood flowing out of the cut. _Blood is supposed to be red._

* * *

**Intermission/ half time in story.**

**Yuki here. We are back in our home town and we are back to being able to type again this morning. Well since we couldn't do the Responses to Reviews in the beginning even after we got home, I am going to make some responses to our reviews in the middle of the story. So here goes nothing. Oh! And this is not the end of the story, this is I guess the middle.**

**Responses to Reviews**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**I think Dino would be ready to make you an apprentice in evil, just don't start tormenting me and Run-kun if you do become her apprentice. Yea the watch is pretty cool and…I can not comment much on that because I don't know what Dinos thoughts on the watch are exactly. Not a mind reader unfortunately (I really WANT to be one though!) your right! Tsubakis Creepy Pet Snail does have a nice ring to it.**

**Yea, that surprised me to when Colron and Dino decided to make Maka sober during the kiss….they outvoted me two to one… Protective Asura was my idea though I was worried people would just think he is weird because of that, I am HAPPY that you like the idea!**

**And don't worry, the three of us decided that Protective Asura was way better then old plan, which if your curious was to have Asura have a crush on Crona….but we decided against it. Auntie Arachne was Colrons idea.**

**I don't get it…why would the world go boom if Asura goes to Makas room? Please explain cuz that confuses people like me. Though it did give me an idea for the story. Kid the Klepto-something does have a good ring to it. Unfortunately he will get over the bug that makes him do those stuff. And he will soon be back to the symmetrical obsessed kid we all love. **

**Thanks for explaining what Transcend meant. Colron wasn't there that time and me and Dino had no idea what it meant, but that would go with Black*Star pretty well.**

**Thank you for still reading!**

**BACK TO STORY!**

* * *

**Asura**

I sighed at the table. Maka was sitting across from me and we had a map of the town with us. The map was spread across the table. We had a lot of markers of different colors. And were marking places where Crona would like and probably be in blue. Places he would avoid and not like to be in red, and places where there was a chance he would be in green.

We were going to then list the places he would be and have a slim chance, the ones marked in blue and green on a paper. I sighed. So far they had almost the entire map in red and no blue or green marks yet. "Crona has no place he likes to be." I sighed banging his head against the table.

I jumped up, fear in his eyes. "Crona, for all we know, could have been kidnapped!" I yelled in fear. "What if something bad happened to my little Crona?" I whined. "You know….your way to obsessive…" Maka pointed out. "Now, there has to be some place Crona would like."

"No, Crona can't handle too many people and was locked away from interaction his first years of life and has not gotten better, Crona can not handle being alone in town." I said. "You have no faith in him do you?" Maka asked.

"But Crona is so innocent! Anything could happen to him! He could end up unintentionally part of a gang! He could get killed out there- HE COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW OR DEATHLY WOUNDED WHILE WE ARE TALKING!!!" I said grabbing my head and crying. "I'M SO SORRY CRONA!!"

Maka shook her head. Maybe moving into a mental hospital was not the smartest thing, then again it was a mental hospital so of course the others would be crazy but, she didn't expect us to be this crazy.

Oh well, her problem not mine. I had a problem I had to find Crona.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it. We tried to get as much done yesterday but we couldn't since, well…its hard for me to type in the dark and Yuki and Colron were asleep…**

**Well I hope you didn't mind Yuki doing the Review to Responses for you this chapter. I think I might make him do it permanently. If he can behave, and, not get on my nerve.**

**Well again I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it was oddly short but please do forgive me, you can blame it on Colron and Yuki, I tried my best the other two were being lazy. Well ok they tried hard to…but don't give them much credit…it might make them slack off.**

**Dino- well that's done with.**

**Yuki- I got to do the Responses to Reviews**

**Dino- YOU CANT EVEN SAY IT RIGHT! IT'S REVIEWS TO RESPONSES!**

**Yuki- but that makes no sense**

**Dino- yes it does!**

**Yuki-…**

**Dino- you are not getting supper tonight!**

**Yuki- fine your cooking sucks anyway.**

**Colron- Dino was making spaghetti tonight Yuki…**

**Yuki- NO! I LOVE HER SPAGHETTI!**

**Dino- I thought you just said my cooking sucked?**

**Yuki- but not the great spaghetti.**

**Dino- you are pathetic…**

**Colron- well… he is a person who cant even keep track of his own toys..**

**Dino- another reason he is pathetic…his room is small and he has trouble finding his own signature jacket!**

**Yuki- but! I cant keep track of things!**

**Dino- and you need to clean your room! I cant even get through the door without stepping on something!**

**Yuki- yes ma'am**

**Colron- for some reason I have a distinct fear of you Dino.**

**Dino- good.**

**Colron- allow me to start of the chapter preview now,**

**Dino- go ahead my friend.**

**Colron- here we go.**

**Next Chapter- Asura and Maka will continue there search for Crona. Arachne searches for Medusa to get her to tell her what she did to Crona while he was in Medusas custody and why his blood is black. Crona tries to learn what Ragnarok meant by 'They can't confiscate what's in you' Dr. Stein buys a new Dissecting equipment and Dr. Spirit takes the day off. Thank you. And see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back!!! I hate to say this but the team D.Y.C have that some of our reviewers are right, that this story is losing the humor in it. Yea I know, it stinks, huh. So you might not get a new chapter for a few days at a time until we can get some more random, insane, funny scene ideas. Shibusen Mental Hospital is supposed to be a humor/romance story right? Well we have been informed, and are 100% agreeing that it is straying off the right genre. I believe we started straying off around the chapter with the dance/kiss scene. But I could be wrong. But that is not the point. The point is we might miss some update days, and we want you, our faithful readers to know.**

**And do not feel bad about criticizing this story. We take your criticism as helpful advice and do not mind it at all, we are grateful you are trying to help by telling us these things, just please do not bring up the Crona-Gender dispute. I am neutral, the whole D.Y.C. is neutral. We just choose the gender we prefer for the paring. **

**Yukis Review to Responses**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**Thank you for noticing and telling us that it was sort of getting off track. It is not as funny as the first few chapters might have been. Oh and Asura has nukes??? COOL! I so will find his stash of nukes! And then I will have a weapon against Dino!!!(Dino- I will just confiscate the nukes and use them on you nimrod) Aww…oh well yea, I am surprised we managed all those hours without internet too. I have no idea how we survived…then again Dino forgot to bring her internet chip. But if it would work on the road and that house we would probably never know….OH MY GOD!!! That comment you made. 'Do the hula dance' gave me a great idea!!! It also made me remember a FMA Envy video! Envy does the Hula Dance! Look it up on YouTube. Well thanks for still reading, I was thinking our biggest fan left us. Lol.**

* * *

**Shinigami-Sans log**

**No Entry**

* * *

**Asura**

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I felt really self conscience, and some one had stolen all my scarves so I had nothing to hide my face. I was at the Rec Room with a few other patients. I sighed at the empty table. Crona had been missing for three days. On the plus side, no Ragnarok, or comments of Ragnarok to irritate me. Crona was obsessed enough with that sword to hallucinate about him. It was real irritating.

I looked toward the door of the Rec Room slammed open and sighed when it wasn't Crona. Well another plus was I just found my scarves. "I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WHO IS MIGHTIER THEN GOD HAS FOUND THE SCARVES OF INVISIBILITY!!!!" He yelled wearing my scarves all over his body. "oh god. No I have to boil them! No maybe even burn them!" I whined. I got up and proceeded towards Black*Star. "Nee! Asura! Come ride my giraffe!" Patty yelled dragging me towards her giraffe. "Why me?" I cried tears literally coming out like a river as I was dragged to the giraffe of doom by Satan herself, Patty.

* * *

**Maka**

"Where is that idiot?" I growled as I looked around for Asura. We were supposed to start searching for Crona today! I heard a whimper and decided to follow it hopefully leading to Asura. Boy was I right. There tied to a giraffe and crying as Patty pulled things out of his pocket was Asura, though he didn't have the scarves, I guess that explains where Black*Star got the ones he was wearing.

"Help me!!!" Asura wailed to me. Patty just let out a maniacal laugh as she took thirty bucks out of hid pocket. "What idiot keeps 30 dollars on them? Ha-ha!" Patty yelled happily, I sweat dropped. This place was filled with idiots, psychos, and weird crazy people!

I walked over to Asura and untied him. "T-T-thank you Maka, I am forever in your debt!" Asura said giving a bow like he was bowing to his master. I felt a bit of authority by that, but it ended when Patty yelled. "Get them my pretty!" and pointed at us. The giraffe immediately started running towards us with a spear tied to its shoulder and sharp horns glued to its head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" I yelled and Asura and I started running for our lives from the demon giraffe, Patty insanely laughing behind us in the room. "Welcome to the reality of Shibusen." Asura said running beside me. "But HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET A GIRAFFE IN HERE?!" Asura roared

I nodded, this was weird, I was envious of Crona at the moment of not being here! "Quick! Inside that room over there!" Asura said pointing to an unlocked room, we ran in and closed the door locking it and putting table that was next to the door in front of it so it could help keep it closed.

But as soon as we looked around the room I regretted coming in. all around there were animals in cages, some endangered, and a WHOLE lot of dissecting tools. Then at a desk cranking the screw in his head was Dr. Stein. "Oh…I have visitors…" He said in a creepy voice.

Dr. Stein turned around he had an insane smile on his face and a dissecting knife in his hands. "I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU!!" he laughed. Asura and I looked at each other and hugged screaming bloody murder. At that moment the demon giraffe broke through the door and ran at full throttle towards us. Asura must have thought something fast because he grabbed my hand and jumped out of the way.

It was an amusing sight really. Dr. Stein and the demon giraffe collided, as soon as Dr. Stein saw it he was more interested in dissecting it then us. "Oh!! I am going to dissect you!" he laughed and then it was the giraffes turn to run for its life and Dr. Stein chased after it laughing more like a maniac then Patty was.

"Wow…..that…was creepy." I said and Asura nodded. "You're telling me. I thought we were dead as soon as Dr. Stein said he was going to dissect us." Asura confessed I nodded. "He is insane." Asura nodded saying that it's worse because Shinigami-san wasn't there to stop him and Dr. Spirit was on a day off so no one was really there to stop him.

"Oie! Are we going to go find Crona now?" I asked Asura nodded. "Well Dr. Stein is on his Dissecting days, Kid is back to normal and Black*Star thinks my scarves turn him invisible. This is going to be a weird day." Asura said sighing. "And Soul seems to have become Blair's new target." Asura added as a side thought.

I couldn't help but plan to give him a real good Maka Chop when I see him. "Come on Maka! We're wasting daylight here!" Asura growled walking away. "I wont wait for you, so be warned that I might leave you behind." He threatened. "Eh! Coming!" I said racing after him.

Well I didn't take long to find Crona, we didn't even leave the front doors when Crona along with a black haired woman came walking in. Crona was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "O-oh, hi guys." Crona greeted surprised to see us so soon.

"CRONA!!!" Asura yelled putting him into a bone crushing hug tears running down his eyes. "I WAS SO WORRIED!!! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN HURT!!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Asura said not easing up on the hug.

"O-ok Asura….c-c-c-can't b-b-breath." He gasped. "oops! Sorry Crona!" Asura said letting up on the tightness of the hug, but not releasing it. He eyed the woman darkly and suspiciously. "Who the heck are you?" He growled holding Crona protectively.

"Arachne, Cronas aunt." The woman said. I was surprised, she didn't look like I would have expected. I expected she would look a bit more like Crona, but I could see some resemblance.

"Oh. So you're the woman who took care of Crona after he was away from the snake witch and before he came to Shibusen!" Asura said in a complete attitude change. "I really appreciate all you have done to protect Crona during that time!" he said bowing to Arachne a bit.

Arachne put on a smile though I could tell there was a bit of a fake in it. And she was probably thinking the same as I did. _Definitely behaves like a protective father._

I noticed that his arm was wrapped in bandages. "What happened to your arm?" I asked pointing to the arm. Asura noticed this two and grabbed his arm gently and brought it up to examine. "I….i f-f-f-fell, and c-c-c-cut my arm." Crona stammered, and hid his arm behind his back.

"Well…ok." Asura said not sure if it was the whole truth. He bowed to Arachne and said another thanks for taking care of Crona. "Come on Crona, lets go to the Rec Room." Asura said grabbing Cronas hand and dragging him to the Rec Room.

There was a scary feeling, like a storm was coming, and that storm was probably what was to come in the Rec Room.

* * *

**Crona**

"So, I see, Shinigami-san is still away on vacation, Patty has a evil demon giraffe here, Kid is back to normal, and Dr. Stein is wanting to Dissect everyone…" I said summing up what Asura and Maka said. "So it is like nothing changed." I said looking at the two.

Asura nodded. "That sums it up." He said Maka stared at us in shock that this was normal. "Ohhhhh! That's right! You haven't been here long enough to know that this kind of behavior is normal." Asura and I said in unison.

"The King of Symmetry has returned!" Liz said in a joking manor and clapping as Kid walked in. though he was wearing a long cloak, much like the one Shinigami-san always wore.

Kid climbed onto a table in the center of the room and spoke. "I had a dream." He said and removed the cloak to reveal a Hawaiian style T-shirt, flowers around the neck and a hula skit. "And that dream was to do the Hula dance, Lion King style!" he said as Black*star walked up wearing a similar attire.

"Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Black*Star here because he is a treat . Come on down and dine. On this tasty swine .All you have to do is get in line" Kid sang doing the same dance Timon did on Lion King. "Aaaare you achin'" he sang and Black*Star took this as his turn. "Yup,yup,yup" Kid continued "Fooooor some bacon?" "Yup, yup,yup" Kid pointed at Black*star "Heeee's a big pig" "Yup,yup,yup" You could be a big pig to! OY!" Kid ended

Asura just shook his head muttering that some idiots may never get better even at a mental hospital and that Kid should act better if he is the Shinigami-sans son. I just put my head on my arms and smiled while my face was hidden.

"That…was…weird." Maka said unsure. **"Well, get used to it She-pig!" **Ragnarok growled coming out of my back, of course they couldn't see or hear him, so Maka didn't hear the insult but it wouldn't be good to let Ragnarok get away with it. "T-t-that's not nice Ragnarok." I mumbled **"So what? Like I'm worried about what's nice and what's not."** Ragnarok growled slipping back into my back. I winced a bit as he punched my back as he left.

"Crona? Are you alright?" Asura asked then his face darkened. "Was it Ragnarok?" Asura asked I nodded and Asura continued. "Well what did he do?" I looked down a bit "H-h-he said to Maka t-t-to get used t-t-to it and c-c-called her She-pig." I said. Maka growled not liking the She-pig part. "Then h-he punched me on the b-b-back." I mumbled.

Asura sighed. "You need to take dominance from him Crona. He needs to do as you say not the other way around." I nodded and Asura walked up to me and hugged me. "Don't be scared of him Crona." He said.

Though the hug was short lived, as a loud thump hit the table. Asura and I turned around to see the Man in White, Excalibur standing on a share. A large book on the table and his cane pointed at us. "My story begun in the 12th century." Excalibur began and looked at Maka, "You! Would you like to wield the sword of light that will make anyone a hero?" He asked "Eh?" Maka said.

Excalibur smacked his cane on her head. "It is impolite to interrupt young one!" he snapped. "But you asked me a question!" Maka snapped back. "Now! to wield me you must complete one thousand tasks," He said tossing a big stack of papers out of no where at Maka.

"That includes the five hour reading session." Excalibur said. I looked at Asura. Asura looked at me. We nodded and grabbed Excalibur and tossed the midget across the room. "AHH!!" Excalibur yelled "I will change it to 900 tasks! But I still want you to go to the reading session!" he yelled as he was thrown.

"Hmm….he must have gained some weight since the last time we had to throw him." I said in thought. "Last time we could get him a good three feet farther." Makas jaw dropped at that statement.

"Your right. This is really saddening." Asura said sadly. "He did feel a bit heavier….HEY!!! BLACK*STAR!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY SCARVES!!!" Asura roared running towards Black*Star.

I shook my head at his behavior. "Never mess with his scarves." I mumbled, Maka agreed wincing at the sheer horror of how Asura was beating Black*Star up. "Ehh now this is normal, this I can handle." I mumbled. Not looking at Maka and speaking more to myself. I buried my face in my arms again and smile while it was hidden. This was my home.

* * *

**Done!**

**Wait! Not yet!**

* * *

**Police force**

"She is too strong!" the commander yelled, he smelled smoke. "Huh? AW CRAP!!!" He yelled and jumped out of the car as it was set in flames. "MWA HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hetalia laughed as she watched the police and fire stations burn to the ground. "Aww…I'm bored. I'm going back to Shibusen." She said and walked back to the mental hospital.

**_______________________________________________________________________  
****Yea I just had to throw that one in for kicks. I didn't want people to forget about our friendly pyromaniac Hetalia, girl who burned Makas house down.**

**I honestly hope this was a lot better then last time. I also hope you liked the hula dance scene. YAY FOR CRAZY KID! Well this chapter is over, do not forget to send in requests for the story.**

**Well now that this chapter is done, I think we are getting back on track, we are not there yet I don't think, that is up for you all to decide.**

**Yuki- that's done. YAY! You guys let me do the hula dance one! Thanks ShadowRipple for giving me the idea! I owe you one!**

**Dino- yea. That was pretty funny.**

**Colron-…when is Shinigami-san gonna come back?**

**Dino- *Evil face of master mind evil ideas* Maybe he will never return Mwa HA HA!!  
Yuki- freak**

**Dino- DIE!!!  
Colron- calm down…**

**Dino- DIE!  
Colron-….I'm gonna go watch Hell Boy now…**

**Dino- ME TWO!!!  
Yuki- hey! What about me?**

**Dino- DIE!!!**

**Colron- *Rolls eyes***

**Dino- *Turns head slowly and evilly towards Colron* What was that Coly?**

**Colron- I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! DIE!!!  
Dino- eep!**

**Yuki- Go Run-kun**

**Colron- that I do not mind as much as Coly.**

**Dino- Drama Queen**

**Colron- excuse me, but you blow up about every little thing. You're the real drama queen Dino.**

**Dino- DIE!**

**Colron- see, now I am going to watch my movie.**

**Dino- yea…Hell Boy two. The Golden Army was good. But I liked Baby Mama…that was what the movie was called right?**

**Colron- don't know.**

**Dino- well I liked that movie a bit more, it was a real comedy.**

**Colron-I agree.**

**Yuki- what about Battlestar Galatica and Star Wars?  
Dino-AWSOME!  
Colron- Star Wars is good, Battlestar Galatica not as good.**

**Dino- DIE!  
Yuki- BEGON SATAN!  
Colron- sheesh drama queen alert.**

**Yuki- *Turns head slowly and evilly toward Colron* what was that Run-kun?**

**Colron- Dino, you are a bad influence on him.**

**Dino- I AM SO PROUD OF YOU YUKI!!! *Hugs Yuki***

**Colron- I do not know which is weirder, the fact that you are proud of him, or the fact that you are hugging him…never mind, hugging him is weirder. So out of character for you.**

**Dino- *Releases Yuki from the weird hug* I know right? I usually beat him up. Or taunt him. I never show affection to any of you.**

**Colron- *Smiles gently and brotherly even though is Dinos cousin* Your finally growing up and are having the same feelings that the girls develop in romance stories.**

**Dino- hatred and urges to kill?**

**Colron- uhh *Backs away a bit* no, no, ROMANTIC feelings. And I think I know who with. *looks at Yuki and gives him a thumbs up***

**Yuki- *confused at what is going on and what the thumbs up is for, completely oblivious to what is going on***

**Dino- HIM?! DIE!!! *pulls out Giriko in chainsaw mode and Ragnarok in sword more***

**Colron- where did you get Giriko and Ragnarok?**

**Dino- it is best not to ask. Now what you said is untrue, I do not like him he is a brother to me, a little annoying baby brother-**

**Colron- but we are both older then you.**

**Dino-that does not matter. Now you take back what you said or I will kill you and Yuki and go hire the puppet dude on Comedy Central, the guy with the dead terrorist.**

**Colron- Jeff Dunham?**

**Dino- Yea him!**

**Colron-….he is a pretty cool comedian isn't he?**

**Dino *puts Giriko and Ragnarok down* I know right!**

**Colron- well lets end this conversation and act like it never happened and do the Chapter Preview now?**

**Dino- go ahead my friend**

**Colron- weird but anyway.**

**Colrons Chapter Preview**

**Chapter 13 next.**

**Crona gets a visitor, two. Maka and Asura meet Arachnes boyfriend. Ragnarok gets more anxious for some reason. Spirit-kun returns. Hetalia returns to Shibusen. More unknown feelings start to show. Will they be figured out by the ones with the feelings? Who knows.**

**Yuki- Hey! This is our longest chapter yet! 3,161 words on this one!**

**Dino- your right cool!**

**Colron- yea.**

**Dino- PARTY!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**MEMO READ WILL HELP UNDERSTAND**_

**Welcome back ya'll! I am glad you are all back! We have more ideas from one of our favorite fan. So you can be ensured that the chapters will be coming a lot quicker. So Thank You Fans! We can't get much ideas without your help! I know the memo is short this time but oh well! Now here's Yuki with the responses OH! And Congratulate us on FINALLY figuring out how to make the lines!**

**Oh! This is important. For those of you who remember the chapter 3 how I made Crona 15, yea, I am changing his age. So now it is 14 ok.**

**This is gonna be the longest chapter I make so far so enjoy!**

**Yukis Responses to Reviews.**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**Wow, I think that we should just now put up the name since you're the only one who ever reviews now. Lmao. Yea! We are FMA fans! Envy is the best! And yea we did make a FMA Story didn't we? And yea, I am surprised that your comment gave me that idea. I was laughing my head off just imagining how we would make Kid and Black*Star does the dance! Rave Party? Cool! I'm gonna have to ask Dino and Colron what kind of party that is! But yea! A rave party in a mental hospital just sounds like a recipe for psycho-hilarious-behavior!**

**Hetalia being DJ? Oh no, Dino has an evil look on her face, so be prepared. Tsubaki tormenting Black*Star? It is like a dream come true!! H-E-double-L yeah! Food Fight? Now were talking!! Lmao Watch out for that pizza! Oops. Sorry Dino. Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki? Arm Wrestle Black*Star? Hmm…who would win? Curious, just gonna have to wait and see the outcome of it!**

**  
what does Rave mean???? Unfortunately I can't write that part for the story since I have no idea what Rave means….sad…Asuras part is random, AWSOME! Embrace the randomness! What is a Cold Look? Googleing it now. Wow I am having to Google a lot of words now. **

**Insane + Designing = Evil Plan. Chainsaw dude idea, expect that to be put on the pedestal of golden ideas! Oh, Crona is a boy, so when you said She that confuses me, though I'm guessing a typo or you forgot, but not trying to be mean. But yea, that is good, its about time it happened too! Kid and Tsubaki? Random, I like it. And it helps Crona so double like! I will make sure Hetalia plays that song! Though we are gonna have to Google the lyrics and watch a video, sorry it is just a urge to listen to songs that are requested. **

**Kid singing AGAIN! And this time with Tsubaki?! AWSOME! You are a goddess of ideas ShadowRipple. You do not mind us calling you that do you?**

**Story time!**

**Yuki- P.S. Warning for graphic language, AKA the bad words like Sh, A, B, D words will be in this story, maybe not all of them, also words you guys might consider bad words like baaah –sta-rd (Best to censer it in my way is that) and balls, though I got that one from what he said in the manga and changed it a bit. So please forgive me but it is Giriko we are talking about. Oops….**

**Also this might not be all comedy and romance, it is closer to Romance this time, and a bit or Drama, so this chapter is a Romance/Comedy/Drama chapter. I think**

* * *

**Shinigami-sans log**

**No Entry**

**________________________________________________________________________  
****Crona**

I was as confused as confuse could be. Everyone was talking about something, but what confused me was what it was. "Asura." I mumbled to my still-scarfless-friend "What is going on?" I asked Asura shrugged "Secret." He said "I'm going to go talk to Hetalia," Asura said "oh for no reason!" he said quickly and hurried away as I gave me my 'Why?' look.

This was just adding on to my confusion. I sighed. "Something is happening…" I mumbled sadly. **"Hey! Idiot! Get me something to eat already!" **Ragnarok yelled coming out of my back and giving me a noogie. Things had become more confusing with my relationship with him since I learned he was real and not a figment of my imagination. Though the doctors don't believe it, they say I was dreaming, or subconsciously had my mind make me see like Ragnarok ate the food when I did.

I will repeat it, this was weird. I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes. It was 4:30 and I was in the Rec Room at the moment. To add to it all, my birthday was also coming up next week. I would be 15 then.

I started to clear my head in hopes of falling asleep, though in a mental hospital, it might not be smart to fall asleep in the Rec Room, but hey, I have been through worse. Being attacked by nut-jobs is the least harmful. Yea, I had been through a lot while under Medusas control. Almost drowned at age of 6, almost got run over by a bus at age of 8, had to go through Horror Movie Marathon Night when I was 5, now THAT was scary. I couldn't stand to sleep for months.

I shuddered at the thought memory of that, I would never take Jason for granted again, or anyone in a bloody hockey mask. At the thought I shivered. "Hey! What wrong? Your balls frozen you half-ass bastard?" A cocky voice asked from behind me. I almost jumped in surprise. "They shouldn't, it's the middle of the summer!" Giriko, Aunty Arachnes boyfriend said.

"G-G-Giriko!" I said trying to regain my normal voice. "P-p-p-please watch y-y-your language." I said. "Like hell I am! You're a kid I am not taking orders from you." Giriko sneered, his sneer broke into a grin as he ruffled my hair. "Gotcha a present." He said grinning and handed my a CD.

I looked at it. It was a playlist he made of all of my favorite songs that I didn't have the CD for or didn't like the other songs on the CD. "I even took the liberty of adding God is A Girl, and Angel of Darkness, and that I Can Walk On Water, I can Fly song" Giriko said shrugging. "Thank you Giriko!" I said about to hug him but I stopped not sure if I should or not.

"Ha-ha." Giriko laughed and patted my shoulder. "You are a weird one, that is for sure." Giriko said grinning. "Oh! How the mighty have fallen!" he laughed ruffling my hair, referring to when I was deadly and working for Medusa. "Y-y-yea." I said trying to match his joking attitude. But failing miserably, seriously, the way I sounded made my goal of making it sound jokingly an epic fail.

I saw Maka walk into the room with Soul, Maka was really close to him, emotionally and the distance between the two at the moment. Maka seemed to be laughing at something Soul did or said. Soul just scratched his head, still a little embarrassed since Kid got into another fit about him not being symmetrical, and he ended up having to get his head cut again, this time it was a buzz cut.

Maka smiled a lot around Soul, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, at least that was what Liz said it was when I asked her. Though as normal, she was oblivious to why I was asking. Giriko noticed my gaze at Maka and chuckled. "I wondered when you would start." He laughed "congratulations." And patted me on the shoulder, again this confused me.

"Well see ya you half-ass bastard." He laughed, Giriko always called me that, and called almost everyone a bastard. "Good luck with that bitch." I sighed "Giriko, PLEASE not cuss here." I pleaded. Giriko sighed. "Fine no cussing in the home of the crazies." He promised as he ran off laughing.

If those sweat drops found in animes were possible to make with your mind. I would probably have about five on me for that. I sighed and got up to go to my room, not even noticing Maka gazing over at me. My CD in hand I headed towards my room, it was all too confusing.

* * *

Once at my room I got out my boom box. I didn't use it much since I didn't have many CD's but I did listen to it every now and again. I plugged it in and put in the new CD Giriko got me, a thought occurred as I put in the CD. _I have got to tell him to propose to Arachne someday._ It was kind of sad for me to have to tell him to propose to Arachne already, but also amusing. It would be fun to have Giriko as an uncle. Arachne as already a mother figure to me, and Giriko was sort of close to a father figure, since I didn't really know how a dad was supposed to act since I never met my dad. There weren't even any pictures of him at Medusas house!

It was times like those that made me wonder why the hell did Medusa even give birth to me if she didn't like my dad or me, more like she hated my dad apparently, from what she told me, and only acknowledged me as a pawn. Oh well, I have a messed up mom, what more can a kid want?..Oh I know, a better mom.

I pressed the play button and went into Mr. Corner as the music played. I hummed softly with it._Remembering me, discover and see, _As I hummed I grabbed the pillow that was left in the corner from last time I was in it. _All over the world, she's known as a girl,_ I clutched Mr. Pillow tightly as the song continued. _For those who are free, there mind shall be key,_ I stopped humming and buried my face into my pillow. _Forgotten as the past, 'cause history will last_, At that I started to cry softly.

The cry quiet, you couldn't hear it if you were even in the room. _God is a girl, where ever you are, _My cries were becoming gradually louder. _Can you believe it, can you receive it? _My crying was no longer soft but loud though it was still muffled by the pillow I am sure you could hear it if you listened closely outside.

* * *

**Asura**

"ok, so you think you have the hang of it now, Hetalia?" I asked the pyromaniac next to me, I had just finished explaining how to do her job for tonight and even was showing her how to do it and having her try as well. Though there was no sound, it would ruin the surprise. "Du-uh!" Hetalia said grinning.

I nodded, "well, if you need any help just go and find me and I will help you ok." I said it wasn't that I liked her; it was the job was important and one I usually did so I did not want her to ruin it. Plus it was my equipment.

"Oh it will be fine; you worry too much A-man." Hetalia grinned a twitched. "Do, not, call me A-man ever again." I said darkly Hetalia rubbed her jaw remembering when I punched her. "Fine Asura." She grumbled. "Better be careful or I will burn the set." She threatened. "Yes and then you blew your job and won't get another chance, nor will there be another of these." I retorted.

Hetalia nodded knowing and acknowledging defeat. I nodded and walked away towards my room. I decided to take a detour and see how Crona was doing first though.

* * *

**Maka**

"Ugh.. Why do you have to go check up on that uncool kid?" Soul complained as I got up from the table. "Because I wanted to see if he was alright and if his cut hurt or not." I said Soul just groaned. "How do you even know if Crona is a guy? The kid is unknown gender." Soul said I pulled out a book and looked darkly at him.

"Because I actually hang out with Crona at times so I know." I said. "Crona is an uncool wimp who does not deserve friends." Soul said, he was probably going to say more but as soon as he said Crona did not deserve friends I gave him one of my strong Maka Chops.

So now Soul was on the ground in agony, Blair randomly popped up in a very small bikini and was hovering over Soul asking if he was alright. He probably would have been alright if she hadn't come because now he was having a major nose bleed- it was practically a red Niagara Falls –and was given two deadly Maka Chops, enough to send the revered Reaper Chop to shame. Enough to send a pro wrestler crying to his mommy too.

I walked out of the room leaving Blair with Soul probably not smart but hey, I had a reason to give him a Maka Chop when I came back! I walked down the hall towards Cronas room only to run into Asura, who was going to Crona as well. I was really starting to hate the guy.

* * *

**Crona**

The song was still playing and I was still crying. I didn't know why I was crying, maybe it was from the feelings I was starting to have that I didn't understand, maybe it was all my pent up sadness and depression I held in since I was taken from Medusa, no, since I was abused by Medusa. _She wants to shine, forever in time, _the song sang, my crying didn't ease up, I just kept crying harder and harder. _She's so driven, she's always mine._

_**Knock, knock**_

Someone was at my door; I didn't get up to answer it though._ Clearly and free, she wants you to be,_ I continued my crying. "Crona?" A voice called, it was Asura. I kept crying. _Apart of the future, a girl like me, _the crying must have been loud enough for them to hear. "Crona?!" It was Maka this time. _There is a sky, illuminating us, _ I made no move to get up as they kept yelling to open the door. _Someone is out there, that we truly trust,_ I didn't know when or how, but the door swung open and Asura and Maka ran towards me. They were worried about me. _There is a rainbow, for you and me, _I don't know why they did it but they suddenly pulled me into a warm hug. _A beautiful sunrise, eternally, _I don't know why, but I kept crying as the two held me gently, they really cared for me.

My crying started to ease a bit, as the two kept a firm yet gently hold on me. Asura was mumbling to me that it was alright, they were there. Maka was saying the same thing but also saying they would protect me. I couldn't help but start crying even more at these words, these two were making promises of protection and friendship and love, they shouldn't be.

"B-b-but, you guys s-s-s-shouldn't s-s-s-say that I d-d-d-don't d-d-deserve it I k-k-ki-" I was cut off by Asura looking at me sternly and Maka speaking. "I don't care what Medusa made you do as a little kid, that was her doing you are innocent." She said Asura nodded. "We don't care that you killed people, your different now Crona." He said. "Now don't say such things about yourself." He ordered. I nodded still crying, I wiped some of the tears away.

"Now come on Crona, we can't keep everyone waiting!" Asura said getting up and holding out a hand for me. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously and took his hand and he and Maka helped me up. "Well the rave party of course!" Asura said grinning, then he frowned. "I am not letting my friend go to the greatest party ever at Shibusen, go wearing a _dress_." He said and grabbed my hand.

"W-w-where are we g-g-going?" I stuttered, Asura turned to me with a evil look in his eyes. "Why, to Liz of course," he said, my breath caught in my throat, the eldest Thompson sister. The fashion diva, and boy obsessed. Well as long as the boy was around her age and was cute enough.

I whimpered a bit, truth is Liz scared me, so when we got to the door I was shaking worse then an earthquake. Asura knocked and immediately Liz opened. "AH! Asura! Why it is great to see you! Did you decided to take me up on my offer?" Liz asked. Asura shook his head. "no time for a girlfriend, and I came here hoping you could get something for Crona to where to the rave party." Asura said.

Liz frowned, "It's going to cost you Asura." Liz warned, then smirked. "I will get him an outfit if you be my date to the rave." Liz said Asura shook his head. "No, how about a dance?" He offered Liz smirked. "Five dances," "4 dances." Asura countered, Liz bit her lip. "3 dances." She said Asura sighed. "1 dance." He said and Liz shook her head. "Sorry no can do." Liz said. "Only work for three dances or higher." She said and Asura sighed.

"oh well, looks like we will have to get you one of my smaller outfits." He said grabbing my arm, Liz seemed taken aback, either by the fact she hated Asuras outfits, or that she was hoping he would go for three dances since she really liked Asura. "No! ok one dance!" Liz said Asura smirked. "you have yourself a deal!" He said holding out his hand. He and Liz shook hands. "I leave you with Crona, I will be back at 8:30 to pick him up." Asura said. I looked at the clock, it was only five that was three hours and one half an hour away. This was bad.

"Come on Crona!" Asura said impatiently. I was not planning on leaving the room. "Oh that's it!" Liz yelled and literally ripped the door open and started trying to drag me out. Though I held onto the desk, after about 10 minutes she finally managed to get me out of there.

I had to say, Asura and Maka looked really nice, Asura was wearing a black and red pine stripe suit, I had no idea why but he really liked pine stripe suits. He was also wearing a tie that had three vertical eyes on it. Though I had a feeling he was also wearing a lot of shirts underneath it, how he never got heatstroke was a mystery.

Maka was wearing a nice purple sleeveless dress and a necklace with it. She smiled and I blushed and looked away. I learned I blushed a lot around Maka. It was weird, I was not used to this.

We walked down to the gym where we normally held dances. "So your DJ of the Rave?" I asked Asura who shook his head. "Who is then?" I asked and he pointed toward Hetalia at his DJ Station. "Oh dear lord." I mumbled and I left for the corner ignoring Asura and Makas worried looks.

* * *

**Maka**

"Crona…" I started to go after him but Asura put a hand on my shoulder. "He will be ok, he has been like this for years, but since he met you he is starting to get better….hey! BLACK*STAR IS STILL WEARING MY SCARVES!!!" Asura roared, Tsubaki must have heard him because she marched up to Black*Star and slapped him "Black*Star. Give Asura back his scarves." Tsubaki said and gave us an apology smile.

"Nope! The man who surpasses god shall not hand over the scarves of invisibility over to him." Black*Star said through the scarves wrapped poorly around his neck so that they muffled his voice.

Tsubaki growled and punched Black*Star in the stomach and took the scarves off him. She then did something I wouldn't expect someone as nice as her would do, she kicked him in between the legs and set him on fire. Tsubaki walked over smiling and handed Asura the scarves and bowed politely. "Here you go Asura." She said. Asura bowed back. "Thank you Tsubaki." Asura said and masterfully wrapped the scarves perfectly around his head so the vertical eyes were over his face, how he got it every time I may never know.

"OH! Asura! I LOVE this song! This is the dance you owe me!" Liz squealed as a five minute song started playing. I could sense Asuras fear as Liz dragged him away, even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his eyes begging me for help and saying 'kidnapper!' as the song Fasten Your Seatbelts played

I gave a apologetic smile and turned around leaving Asura to his doom, I looked around for someone I knew and saw Soul, but he was dancing with Blair, I was gonna give him a Maka Chop for that. That I swore.

I looked around again for someone and saw Tsubaki talking to Kid, Tsubaki was redder then blood and it seemed that what she was saying was real embarrassing. When she was done she looked down sadly, though Kid smiled and said something, Tsubaki looked at him and I had just adverted my gaze from them just as Kid kissed Tsubaki.

Didn't think they would like each other, always thought Tsubaki would go for Black*Star. Well, this place was full of surprises. Some good some bad, and some creepy. I saw Crona blush at the two, he was close enough to hear every word probably, but then I noticed he wasn't blushing at _them_ he was looking at me and blushing at _me_.

Crona pushed himself off the walk and slowly, nervously, hesitantly walked over to me. His blush just getting worse and worse every step until he was in front of me, he looked at his feet. "umm Maka....I…I..I" what ever Crona was gonna say was ended as Asura walked over, his scarves were covered in kisses. "Uh... Guys…. I'm going to go take a shower." He said, his voice was terrified. And I saw Liz was looking for him. "Better run now." Crona mumbled and looked at Asura, I couldn't see his face but Asura nodded. "Why don't you two go dance!" he yelled and ran out of the gym.

I smiled and grabbed Cronas hand and took him out to the dance floor just as Hetalia announced that the song Blood Sugar is now playing. As we danced Crona just seemed nervous. Close to the end of the song Crona excused himself saying he would be right back. I watched as he went towards Kid and Tsubaki. He said something shocking judging from there faces. They said something and must have reassured Crona.

He walked back a little more confidence. "Maka…I…I..I think I" Crona started and Hetalia changed the song to Pretty Rave Girl. "Maka I REALLY Like you! More then a friend!" Crona blurted out and tears started forming in his eyes, he must have been scared to say it and asked Tsubaki and Kid for help.

"it's ok if you don't like me I will leave you alone." Crona said and started to walk away sadly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, I gave him a good hard stare. "And…who says I don't like you the same way?" I stated, Crona looked surprised and I saw Tsubaki and Kid give us thumbs up.

* * *

**In the shower with Asura**

"….Fan boy….senses…..tingling." I said looking around. "must finish this quickly and see what it is…"

**_______________________________________________________________________  
****Crona**

Needless to say, I was utterly shocked by the outcome, I figured out I really liked Maka, and Maka felt the same way! Thank you Kid, and Tsubaki! Maka suddenly hugged me and I heard whistles and congrats. I looked around everyone was smiling at us….well it wasn't for long though, as Black*Star soon started arm wrestling Naruto…and surprisingly was losing….

Everyone went about there own business at the dance soon, some came over and said congrats to us, for reasons I did not understand. Kid and Tsubaki started singing Tamales, even though it was not the song playing.

Hetalia temporary left her duty as DJ to Asura who had returned from his shower to late to see me and Maka hug. Apparently Hetalia saw someone heading towards her room. The rest of the rave me and Maka stayed by one another, dancing, smiling, having fun.

* * *

**No one**

**But with Hetalia**

Hetalia stalked towards her room, she had sworn she saw someone familiar walk in and head towards her room. If the person went IN her room, he was dead. When she got to her door, her blood boiled, it was broken, someone had destroyed the hinges and let themselves in. she walked into her nice, clean, no mark of a burn, charred, scorch of fire ever set foot in it. which was weird since she was a pyromaniac.

There in the middle was a dirty, fat guy with a paper bag over his head and a bloody chainsaw in his hand. Hetalia growled. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. ROOM?!" She growled the guy turned towards her and pointed the chainsaw at her and turned it on. "Oh you do not want to do that." Hetalia growled and pulled out a flamethrower from beside the door. "DIE!!!!!" She roared as she burned the poor fat killer. She then kicked him out the window, which would hurt him badly since her room was on the third floor. "Aww. That's better." Hetalia said putting away her flamethrower and laughing like a lunatic, which she was.

* * *

**Crona**

Hetalia came back laughing and a happy face, meaning she had just set someone on fire…She was back to DJ the party and Asura, Maka and I were talking about random stuff. "I would like to make this song out to Shibusens closets, besets friends in the walls of this hospital." Hetalia said though it was hard to understand what she meant. "This song is to the best friends, Asura and Crona, a song about there strong friendship, the bond that will never be broken." She said and the song You'll Be in My Heart from the Tarzan track I think played, both me and Asura blushed and Maka pouted. "now I am jealous." She huffed and we laughed.

_Hetalia is right, the friendship shall never be broken. __**Don't get your hopes up to high Crona, you never know.**_

_

* * *

_

Done! I knew it was long, thanks for reading it! this was ten pages of goodness.

**Thanke for you all reading it. We had to google what a Rave was since we were unfamiliar with it, we are idiots.. well no chat this time**

**Colrons Chapter Preview**

**Crona and Maka start to go out, but Ragnarok poses a problem, and Medusa is haunting the dreams of Crona, could it be steering him back into her hands? Who knows, and when the hell is Shinigami-san coming back!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back!!! Sorry this was taking longer but you see…..it has taken forever for me and Colron to get Yuki to stop blabbing about his little sister who we all like to call Hanna-Chan. You all know how Hughes acts about his daughter (FMA) right? Well, if you know who Hughes acts about his daughter, then you have a pretty good idea of how obsessed Yuki is with Hanna-chan….he is like an over protective father…**

**Dino- Colron….Duck tape Yuki to his desk so he can type and do the responses.**

**Colron- on it.**

**Yuki- MUST GO SEE HANNA!!!**

**Dino- you are such a protective father…AND SHE IS YOUR THREE YEAR OLD SISTER!**

**Yuki- but you have to admit I am the only responsible one at home most of the time… so of course she is like my daughter**

**Dino- duck tape. Now.**

**Yuki- NOOO**

**Dino- SHUDDUP!**

**Yuki--….**

**Yukis Reviews to Responses**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**Thank you for also liking the paring and liking the poem we made in chapter 2 the poem was hard. Thanks for reviewing**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**YAY! ANOTHER ENVY FAN!!! Homunculus fans unite! Lmao. Ok I understand why you think Crona is a girl, I honestly am neutral, Colron thinks Crona is a girl, Dino thinks Crona is a boy, and since Dino is in charge, this story we must refer to him as a boy. Yea you are our favorite fan! It is not everyday you find a fan as loyal as you! Consider yourself lucky though Dino doesn't even know you, and yet she likes you more then me and Colron….sad…but then again she loves **_**tormenting**_** us.**

**The Black*Star request might be a little tricky to find a good point in the story to due it, but the three of us are already thinking of a way to make it happen. I know Tsubaki must show the affection. Lmao, the Kid and Crona cooking? Chaos ensured. Stein a MakaxCrona fan boy, and spying on them? Hmm ideas flooding into mind. KiddxTsubaki fan boy Spirit and war between the two? Brace yourself for world war III. Heehee, Marie is finally entering and I have a good idea on how she will break it up. I do not understand the Ragnarok part, so his will probably be in the next chapter.**

**I am guessing Excalibur is talking about Ragnarok. Asura Fanboy senses are tingling! Aha-ha even though he hates Maka he is all for the pair! Hetalia trying to persuade Asura with treats… cool great ideas. Shinigami-sans part is also pretty funny once you start thinking of the plots. AHH! Return of Tsubakis Creepy Pet Snail! Medusa is gonna be a riot, Hetalia and Asura getting along and scaring off Medusa? Wow they are Cronas heroes! The food fight request we didn't get to last chapter will be made into the food fight request this chap Kay. Cutest Couple Showdown between Asura and Hetalia? Cool! And REVENGE Of Marie. LMAO! Awkward time for Maka and Crona with Arachne and Giriko! About time! Oh, how much chaos there conversation will have, especially when done in a Mental Hospital. Pure insanity and humor promised. Hetalia having to explain it to everyone? Can she get through it without setting anything on fire though? How old did you want Hetalia anyway? I have no idea what the Badger Song's Dance is and I do not know what a Playboy bunny costume is either. Oh and this is not your longest Review your review for chapter 8 was I think….**

**Responses done**

**Yuki- Oh! And everyone, Giriko is not a patient, he is Arachnes boyfriend who visits a lot and is a wonder why he aint a patient. Oh and tell me what you thought about the last part of the last chapter, and about Hetalia making a song out to the great friendship between Asura and Crona, cuz that was a part **_**I**_** made and I want to know if anyone got the wrong idea about it. No Asura and Crona will not be in a love triangle, Asura thinks of Crona as a little brother. A son if you may.**

* * *

**Crona**

I rubbed my eyes as I stared at the white ceiling of my room while laying in my bed. It was the morning after the rave, I confessed my love to Maka, but I was still confused. I got out of bed, even though I had been awake for a hour I hadn't gotten out of my white flannel button up pajamas. I made my way to Makas room, I wanted to talk to her. As I got to her room I was getting more and more nervous.

When I got there, I hesitated before knocking. I knocked quietly hoping maybe she wouldn't hear and I could go. But the fates must have been against me for she heard and opened the door. Upon seeing it was me, her face lit up. "Crona!" she smiled I gave a weak fake smile back, my fake smiles really fooled most people, but unfortunately Maka was not most people.

"Come in! Don't just stand out there come on in." Maka said smiling after I stuttered a greeting to her. "So what's up?" she asked sitting on her bed. "W-w-w-well…last n-n-night…I was just…c-c-confused a-a-as to w-w-w-where we s-s-stand in the relationship thing." I said stumbling over my words.

Maka just smiled and gently kissed me I jumped a bit and Maka laughed brining me into a hug. "Well. I would like to consider you my boyfriend….but if you don't want to-" I interrupted her. "I w-w-would like to b-b-b-be your b-b-b-boyfriend." I said quickly. Maka smiled. "Well it would seem we have that out of the way now don't we?" She grinned I nodded. _Makas boyfriend…I never thought I would get to have that title with anyone…I never even considered it before…_

_**That's just 'cause you don't have working hormones.**_ Ragnarok teased popping out and started giving me a noogie. **"But my little man has finally gotten himself a girl, though why did you have to go for a flat chest she-man?" **Ragnarok laughed as he gave me a noogie, I tried to ignore the pain, it was bad enough Maka knew I was a patient at a mental hospital, but I didn't want her to see me when Ragnarok gave me a noogie because she wouldn't be able to see him and that would make me look weird. ……or maybe she could see him….

"!!! WHAT IS THAT?!" Maka yelled surprised. I looked at her confused and noticed she was staring and pointing at Ragnarok. "Wait! You can see him?" I asked gesturing to the creature. "Yes! I-i-its connected t-t-to your b-b-b-back!" Maka said surprised, I was scared now she would call me a monster. _AND NOT FIVE MINUTES AFTER I BECAME HER BOYFRIEND!!! _

"T-t-t-this is Ragnarok, Maka." I mumbled. And Maka glared at him. "Ragnarok, who were you calling a She-man?" Maka asked dangerously, obviously overcoming the surprise of seeing him, if only I could overcome it as fast, now I knew Ragnarok WAS real. **"You of course, She-pig!" **Ragnarok growled and Maka reached for a book and did the legendary Flying Maka Chop. I winced as Ragnarok got hit.

Ragnarok mumbled some more insults and turned into blood as he disappeared. That surprised Maka again. "Was that blood?" she asked not realizing it. I nodded. "Y-y-yea….Ragnarok…..t-t-that's how Ragnarok c-c-c-comes and g-g-g-goes, through my b-b-blood." I mumbled and Maka gave me a bewildered look. "But the blood was black." She pointed out, this was time for a subject change. "W-w-we should g-g-go hurry and g-g-g-get some b-b-breakfast." I stammered.

Maka seemed a little unsure as to leave the subject alone but agreed after her stomach rumbled. She jumped up and linked arms with me, I just blushed as she led the way to the mess hall. As we entered the place of ever longing food, we were met by an applause congratulating us on becoming a couple…I hated this place…no secrets…great…not.

There was also wolf calls and cat calls…boy did I hate those too. It was embarrassing. Maka just grabbed my hand and squeezed it encouraging, almost like she understood. I noticed a smirk being given to me by Soul and he gave me a thumbs up. Though he was not who I was looking for. There! I found him, hiding in the corner, his scarves hiding his face, the pine stripe suit. "Asura!" I called and he put a finger to his lip… at least I think it was his lip. I had no idea since I could not see a bit of skin through the scarves.

Maka and I walked towards the two and I gave Asura my well know 'Why?' look and Asura pointed towards a Liz who was desperately looking for him. "She still after you?" I asked and Asura nodded. "She is relentless." He mumbled Maka chuckled at this. "Why don't you give it a try?" she asked, both me and Asura gave her a worried look. "Um, are you ok? Are you sure you don't need to become a patient?" Asura asked. "Liz is not safe to date. She will rape you in your sleep if you do date her." Asura said shuddering, I patted his back in a comforting way.

"Tis ok Asura, avoid her, fake your own death, mail her to Mexico." I said my offerings and got up. "I am going to go get some breakfast." I said as I walked towards the source of food. Maka followed. "Liz wouldn't really do that would she?" Maka asked worried I shook my head no, "Asura is just that scared of her," I said as I got a bowel of cereal.

Maka nodded as she got herself a banana and I got a pear for myself and an apple for Asura. We then went to get our drinks. "So, it would seem that we are the center new today." Maka said unsure if this was normal behavior. "Yea, I would have expected it to be Tsubaki and Kid since they are polar opposites." I mumbled, and got a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! We are opposites two Crona." Maka grinned, I couldn't help but smile, there was something about Makas happy face that made me happy.

**Stein**

"Hmmm" I said from around the corner in the mess hall, I was spying on Crona and Maka, "They are an amazing couple, it would seem that while I was locked in another room with Patty two couples were born.." I said and grinned then frowned. "Wall is not good protection from hiding! Where to go?" I said looking around for a better hiding spot where I could spy on the new couple and continued my praises on the couple. "Crona and Maka are the greatest couple I have ever seen." Spirit ran up angrily and yelled at me. "Kid and Tsubaki forever! They are the best couple! HA! Admit it Stein!" Spirit yelled.

.

I glared at him. "Crona and Maka, they are such a more innocent, less violent couple." I said and Spirit huffed. "Kid and Tsubaki are the best!" he argued, and with that we restarted the Revolutionary War, but only with words.

"Sigh, Dr. Stein and Dr. Spirit are fighting again, looks like I will have to break them up." Dr. Marie, who was almost a patient said holding a huge hammer. The color drained from both me and Spirits faces.

* * *

Crona

I looked over at Black*Star who was eyeing the food, me and Maka were still in line to get food. "Where did the egg go?" Black*Star asked I almost sweat dropped. "Um…Black*Star… isn't it already on your plate?" I asked pointing to the boiled egg on his plate. "OH! It is! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS FOUND THY EGG!" I swear he was an idiot. I tried to ignore the fight going on between Dr. Spirit, Dr. Stein, and Dr. Marie…well more like Dr. Marie about to kill the other two with a hammer.

Maka leaned over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder grinning. "Sooo my first day as a girlfriend, I am honored," She said grinning. I smiled a bit still uncomfortable about the contact. Face it, I sucked at physical contact. Asura gave us a thumbs up as we got back to the table though if he was frowning or smiling was unknown, dang his scarves!

* * *

So the weirdness continued…around One in the afternoon (upon hearing the news I was now Makas boyfriend,) Arachne and Giriko came (how they found out I will probably – and hopefully- never know) Saying they had to talk to us.

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat, thing was they said they had to talk to us, so I brought all four of us (Asura could not come, one Arachne and Giriko said it was for Me and Maka, two, he had other things to do.) to my room. I had a bad feeling like the storm was about to come.

"Ok, you are dating now, which-" Arachne started but Giriko interrupted by patting me on the back and grinning. "Congrats you half-ass bastard!" He said and Arachne sighed. "Yes, we are both very happy for you, honestly, you needed to open up to more people then Asura." Arachne said, I knew they weren't here just to congratulate us.

"Which is why I think it is time you were given the sex talk." Arachne said and Giriko added. "And the Birds and the Bees…so pretty much a remake of the whole 'where do babies come from' question with more information and stuff." Giriko said shrugging, both Maka and I turned pale. Yes, there was a storm coming and it was here.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"ummm…." I started after the two finished there Sex talk and the Birds and Bees talk…which….i finally understood the difference between the two. But right now I was practically mentally scarred. I didn't expect them to bring life sized posters of a nude man and a nude woman….that was creepy…My face was permanently stuck in a frown of horror. This was worse then the Horror Movie Marathon Night With All The Scariest Movies Medusa made me watch, it was a sequel to Horror Movie Marathon Night.

I looked towards Maka who was also in the same condition I was, pale, eye twitching, mouth hanging open in a silent scream…yup, this storm was bad and scary. Especially when you have Giriko talking. That makes the whole experience worse… I am lucky I am not in school; I heard they talk about this stuff to the kids.

"Well, now I hope you guys don't do it so soon, or if you do get impatient, at least follow the safety procedures." Arachne said and Giriko grinned. "You lucky bastard." He said to me. "You actually got a girl for once." HE laughed and followed Arachne out the room. I sighed. "T-t-t-that was…..awkward." I said nervously. Maka nodded in agreement. "Why would they think we would do it so soon, we haven't even been together for a week, let alone long enough to do it." Maka said I shook my head in confusion. "I don't understand why they do most of the things they do." I sighed and there was an awkward silence between us

* * *

**Asura**

I was in my room laying on my bed, scarves still covering my face, suddenly I bolted up right. "Fanboy senses tingling." I said shaking. "WHY ARE THEY STILL TINGLING?" I yelled and stopped. "oh, Crona must have confessed his love to Maka….WHY DO I LOVE THAT PARING SO MUCH IF I HATE MAKA?! Ugh…" I mumbled. Someone knocked on my door. "Great timing." I mumbled sarcastically and opened to door to see Hetalia grinning.

"Hello Hetalia." I said politely Hetalia grinned and held out a box of all sorts of foods. I looked in, there were tacos, cheese, and all kinds of desserts. I looked at her questioningly raising an eyebrow. Of course she couldn't see it. "Asura, come to the KidxTsubaki fan-club, we have delicious food." Hetalia said I shook my head. "No. I am loyal to Crona, so thus I am loyal to CronaxMaka." I said and slammed the door in her face. "You will regret this Asura! You will rue the day! Rue it!" Hetalia yelled I snapped back. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A FLOWER?!" I snarled

Hetalia snapped back. "NOT THAT RUE!!!! The OTHER rue!!!!!!!" She yelled I growled. "I aint gonna rue anything idiot!" I expected Hetalia to leave and she did muttering curses. I froze, probably not the smartest to get her mad, I could just smell the smoke that her burning me stuff would cause…wait…that's my door…and its….on fire….AHH!!!!

* * *

**Crona**

I was with Kid, we were looking for our girlfriend who disappeared. "Has anyone seen Tsubaki or Maka?" I asked, everyone shook there head no. Kid shrugged. "Ahh.. Anyone up for cooking then?" He asked. I didn't see anything wrong with that so I just shrugged. "S-s-sure." I said and followed Kid into the kitchen with a few other people. "Hey! Crona go get your boom box and a few of your favorite CDs" Kid ordered I nodded. "Ah. O-o-ok." I mumbled and headed towards my room.

I grabbed my boom box from the corner and my new CD along with some of my techno songs, face it, where else could Asura get most of the songs on his DJ set. I let him download them form my CD.

When I was heading back I happened to see Asura and Hetalia out side in the LARGE backyard of the hospital, they each had a group behind them wearing some sort of outfit matching the group they were in. I didn't have time to see what was going on as I raced back to the kitchen. When I got back to the kitchen I found Dr. Stein, Dr. Spirit, and Dr. Marie had joined in, yet it was no longer just cooking, it was a food fight…no a food war. Dr. Stein and Dr. Spirit were fighting about couples, Dr. Marie was impaling them with potatoes. I just had to guess Kid started this.

I left the room not that interested in getting hit by food. **"Wow. You seriously do not know how to live." **Ragnarok said popping out of my back and then he saw Excalibur. **"Excalibur alert." **Ragnarok warned and started singing Silver Dream. "Who is that pink mass with lipstick and mascara doing on Cronas back? Why is it singing Silver Dream? I must find out!!" Excalibur said and I looked at Ragnarok to find he was covered in pink paint and he had red lipstick on and mascara on, at least now I could see his mouth.

"um Ragnarok, when did you get a makeover" I asked as he punched Excalibur away. **"Oh, while you were getting the **_**talk **_**from Arachne and cop"** Ragnarok said like it was nothing really. I sighed I never even felt him come out at the time, oh well.

* * *

**Asura**

"It is futile to resist Asura, KidxTsubaki is best" Hetalia, leader of the KidxTsubaki fan club said I shook my head in disagreement. "CronaxMaka is better; they are a more innocent couple." I said darkly as I readjusted my scarves a bit. Behind me was the CronaxMaka fan club, mostly girl, all wearing a light blue T shirt with a picture of Crona and Maka on it with a heart border around them, behind Hetalia was a army of KidxTsubaki fan club with light red shirts with Kid and Tsubaki pictures on them.

"This is the ultimate Showdown Asura, prepare to die." She growled and pulled out a flamethrower. "on contrary, you will die." I said and pulled out a machine gun. "DROP THE WEAPONS NOW! OR BE CRUSHED!" Dr. Marie yelled holding onto a freakishly large sludge hammer. Color drained from my face as me and Hetalia dropped our weapons.

Dr. Marie walked over to them and smashed them into little pieces with the sludge hammer. I backed up a bit as the fan clubs ran away screaming bloody murder. And Tsubakis Creepy Pet Snail almost got stepped on, there was something wrong about it. The snail was more then creepy, it was on stalker level creepy.

"Truce so we can get out of here with out lives?" I asked as Dr. Marie lumbered over to us slowly holding the sludge hammer threateningly. Hetalia nodded. "Truce." And with that we ran for our lives.

* * *

**Shinigami-san**

"Oh! Hello Dr. Spirit!" I said through my cell phone, I was in New York city at the moment. "Oh! Why haven't I come back to the hospital yet? Simple, there is a Paramore concert in a few minutes that I want to see. Oh got to go! Bye-bye!" I said and hung up and dashed towards the concert

* * *

**Thank you and this chapter is done**

**The D.Y.C had a lot of fun typing this chapter, though we were forbidden (By Colron) to have the conversation in the story so we had to have a time elapse Colron didn't want us to have the conversation, 1, I am to young to type that stuff, 2, we have some young readers, and three, non of us have had the 'talk' yet so we would have no idea what to put down and Colron would not allow us to Google the information. Oh! And say happy birthday to Colron too! He is now 16 so is officially eldest of the group…which is why he is forbidding us…why he has not had the talk yet I do not know, I think he played sick every time. **

**We made this a long one, though it is only eight pages, last one was ten pages, the story is getting longer, normally we would stop after two thousand and some words, now were going to the three thousand and five hundred some words. So yes, we rule (Yuki- definition of self centeredness is Dino. Look it in a dictionary and you probably will find her picture) and the definition of crazy and weird and freak is Yuki. (Yuki- HEY!) Also obsessed is also Yuki (Yuki- so I cant stop talking about Hanna so what is the problem with that?) you barley got any work done on this chapter, me and Colron did most of the work.**

**Yuki- aw forget it**

**Dino- aw shut up**

**Colron-……..do I have to force you to watch Barney again?**

**Dino- NOPE!  
Yuki- EEP! nO SIR!**

**Colron- good.**

**Colrons Chapter Preview**

**Medusa returns (this time we WILL remember to type her a part!) the **_**Talk **_**Maka and Crona got spreads and makes the place even more crazy. Shinigami-san STILL doesn't come back. More fun with Hetalia and Asura. More KidxTsubaki and CronaxMaka battles. More awkwardness, more humor, and more romance.**

**Medusa- Will I EVEN get to be in the chapter or are you just saying that to get our hopes up?!  
Colron- I already told you we just keep forgetting about you.**

**Medusa- that is even worse!**

**Crona- M-m-m-Medusa!  
Medusa- what?!  
Crona- You're a midget!**

**Medusa-…I KEEL YOU ALL!!!**

**Colron- thanks Crona, now were dead!**

**Crona- I am sorry**

**Crona- *disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Colron alone with a enraged Medusa*  
Colron- mommy. *Runs for life*  
Medusa- DIE!!!! *Chases Colron***


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok! Welcome back! I know this memo I freakishly short for me but oh well! We are trying to save more time for the story, I have a HUGE stomach ache….never having pancakes at Marlins again… I swear they tasted like funnel cakes! ...well Yuki can not type this chapter at all since he is sick. Not Marlin related, but you will get a cold if you jump in the creek by my house, even though the ice is gone IT IS STILL COLD! Plus he had to walk through snow just to get away from it….serves him right. So it is just me and Colron writing this chapter, and I am doing the Responses again. Oh! And warning, if you wake up with a fat lip, no idea how you got it, note that it will be annoying, 'cause I woke up with one and it is VERY annoying. **

**Responses to Reviews (Dino!)**

**Yea I have no idea why it would delete that part. But it is a really good idea for Maka and Tsubaki, and kind of sweet. Yea, the Ragnarok was supposed to be originally a figment of imagination, but as the story progresses you start to change ideas on people, and it is very easy when it is not a huge change like the Ragnarok real change. So far only Excalibur and Maka know he is real apart from Crona. I figured Hetalia couldn't do it without setting stuff on fire. But only being twelve and having to explain it to the entire hospital, that is just amazing. Her description is also pretty good. You have a good imagination ShadowRipple. Stein and Spirit really cause the war? This is an awesome idea thnx! Haha Shinigami is oblivious to what they are causing. Yea this time I think we all understand the Asura and Hetalia thing. It will be funny. Ha, Asura owes Hetalia money, I already got a plan cooking. Kid and Crona find Maka and Tsubaki, they all find Stein, and they don't see Spirit. Heehee, you are a god/goddess of ideas.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Crona**

Ok, so if I had a list of Stupidest Things Done Near Me, the Arachne and Giriko give Maka and I the _talk_ would be on the top, because now, all the girls are making sure us boys are wearing a condom at every time of the day, I do not know when they did it, but they were immediately holding tens and hundreds of boxes filled with condoms, and birth control pills. I have no idea where they found out about the talk, but I am guessing that they had the same thought Ragnarok had, Arachne and Giriko screwed up on the talk.

Another bad thing was that Ragnarok was real, not just real as in a hallucination real, but a real living, breathing, abusive, loudmouth, inhuman being. So far Maka and Excalibur (even if I did not count him) have seen Ragnarok, I have no idea if Asura has seen him, he is good at masking his feelings. So I do not really know what do, and even Ragnarok was making sure I would wear a condom every day! I am to young to have sex! I had a real good idea what my birthday in a week would be.

The worst part was I was unable to find Maka, this made me sad, and Asura was to busy to hang out or talk to me for long. He had some sort of battle going on with Hetalia about something. This place made me so confused it gave me a head ache.

Well on the bright side (or dark side) I was able to hide in my room from them all. Though I didn't exactly enjoy solitude, it did have its major advantages at times, and had major downfalls too. But I wasn't planning on hiding in my room right now. I was going to….do nothing…. _I have nothing to do…_ I thought with realization, _well I guess I could always see if Ragnarok can play cards and play some card games with him….not likely though…_ I sighed and slumped onto my bed.

I was about to fall asleep when a banging on my door brought me back. "Whaaaat?" I asked wanting to sleep. "Its Kid, want to know if you can help me out." Kid said, I sat up, there would be something to do, but I did not know if it was good or bad yet. "C-c-come in Kid." I said "T-t-the door is n-n-not locked." I collapsed onto my bed again and covered my face with my pillow, there was the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Ok." Kid started wanting to make sure he had my attention I gestured to him that I was listening and Kid continued. "I think that Tsubaki and Maka might be together somewhere in Shibusen." Kid started and I sighed. "Your making it sound like they are either kidnapped or criminal masterminds, and I KNOW what a criminal mastermind is like Kid." I said annoyed. Kid ignored that comment. "So my bet is that if we work together we will find our girlfriends." I blushed at that, it was still a little awkward for me to call Maka _my_ girlfriend.

I nodded, knowing there was no way out of it really. "Fine I'm in." I sighed not really enjoying where this was going, "Oh, and how are you coming along with being forced to wear….you know?" Kid asked, I sighed again. "Embarrassed, c-c-confused….irritated." I answered and paused. "You?" Kid sighed like me. "Pissed, annoyed, embarrassed." He said, we did not like having to wear them all day. "They are really uncomfortable when wearing them all day." Kid complained collapsing next to me, I handed him a pillow and he did the same as me, covered his face in it.

Both me and Kid sighed. "this is one hell of a day." Kid mumbled "Y-y-yea." I agreed.

* * *

**Maka**

"Wont it be sweet when they see this?" Tsubaki sang as she flipped through pages of a recipe book…well more like a cake recipe book, Tsubaki and I are each making a cake for our boyfriends. I was planning on making a strawberry cake for Crona and Tsubaki was making a vanilla cake for Kid. I agreed it was sweet, they didn't know where we were….then again I wonder how many people know there is a kitchen in Tsubakis room….and a dry cleaners in her room.

I keep trying to ignore the stares her pet snail kept giving me, it was creepy, and it sure lived up to its name: Tsubakis Creepy Pet Snail. It looked like it had metal implants for crying out loud! Is it some sort of weapon snail?

"Ah! Found it!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "I found the recipe for the cake you are making." Tsubaki smiled and handed it to me giggling happily. "I am so happy for you and Crona, you know that right?" I nodded, "A lot of people seem happy for us." I said and Tsubaki just grinned picked up her snail hugged it and answered. "oh course! You are a great couple. So innocent," Tsubaki said, I swear I was going to Maka Chop the next person who said my relationship with Crona is the best and that it was so innocent, it does get old.

I faked a smile. "Yea." I said in agreeing, Crona and I did not have much similarities, I was outgoing and happy, he was shy and depressed, and as soul said, Crona was insane, I was sane. I didn't exactly like him saying that, which is now why he is still in the infirmary. I was proud to be dating Crona, I really liked him. And I did not like Soul insulting him when Crona is not around, even if he doesn't mean to be insulting.

I sighed I was so focused on Crona I didn't hear Tsubaki. "MAKA!" Tsubaki yelled in my ear making me jump. "W-w-w-what?" I stuttered surprised, Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "Are you going to make the cake of not?" She asked I nodded. "Y-y-yea." And looked at the recipe.

As we cooked we started talking about things. "You know…Cronas birthday is next week." Tsubaki started I looked at her, "Really? I must have forgotten." I said disappointed I would forget such a simple thing, Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure he ever told you? It took three years for the hospital to figure out when his birthday is, and he never talks to anyone about it, or celebrate it with anyone, he always celebrates it alone." Tsubaki said.

We were so focused on talking about Crona now, we didn't even notice Tsubakis cake mix was rising…until it exploded. "Eep!" Tsubaki said startled when we were both covered in vanilla cake mix. We looked at each other, at the Creepy Pet Snail, and started laughing.

* * *

**Medusa**

"I have had it with spying on them by using my robotic Snail!" I growled as I walked. I was trying to spy on them to learn anything I could to use against Crona to get him back under my control! "Screw that! I am just going to kidnap him!" I snarled. All I had learned was: Tsubaki and Kid are dating same as Crona and Maka, Black*Star is weird. Kid is obsessed with symmetry and perfection. Asura is obsessed with scarves, Hetalia loves setting things on fire. Hetalia and Asura pretty much hate each other. This was really annoying. I hated it all.

Another thing was that Crona was actually a bit more happy! _I could not let that happen! He can not be happy! _I kept thinking as a neared Shibusen. _I am going to make his life miserable enough where he is a mindless- WHAT THE?!_ There as I got to the back doors of Shibusen, I was in the backyard (I couldn't use the front doors, they would call the cops) Hetalia and Asura were wearing dresses, holding hands and singing the Best Friends song by Toybox!_ SINCE WHEN WERE THEY FRIENDS!?!? _I screamed in my head.

I backed away slowly, something you were supposed to due when around mental patients when they start acting crazier I guess. It wasn't normal. I turned around and ran. _I am not kidnapping Crona when Asura and Hetalia are acting like this! I might die!!! AGH! This place is a nut-house!_ I screamed in my head as I ran like hell away from Shibusen

* * *

**Asura**

"There!" Hetalia grinned taking off her dress since she was already wearing her normal attire under it. I sighed as I slipped off my dress and put on my pine stripe suit over my many shirts. "You owe me fifty bucks now Asura." Hetalia said holding out her hand for money as we watched Medusa run away. "You think we should tell Crona that Medusa was here?" She added I shook my head. "No, that will terrify him to an extent where he wets his pants……dress…" I said correcting myself after a few seconds, Crona barley ever wore pants, he normally wore a gender neutral dress.

"Oh. And we will never speak of this to anyone, not a single part shall be mentioned." I said and Hetalia agreed. We both did not like that we had to wear dresses, and to make it worse had to act like best friends forever and sing a Toybox song! That was a personal hell. Hetalia held out her hand again. "Money now." She ordered I shrugged and put fifty dollars in her hand and ran off. It took a few moments but she finally screamed "THIS IS MONOPOLY MONEY!!" I snickered as I ran from the evil twelve year old.

* * *

Stein

"Ok just a little more to the left." I told the tank driver guy, this was WWIII and it was the CronaxMaka fanclub VS the KidxTsubaki fanclub, and it was literally a war right now. "Hey! Thanks for brining in the bazooka I ordered K.Z." I said to the teenage gangster who was part of the CronaxMaka fanclub. "The jets and nukes are ready Dr. Stein." The young blonde girl, also part of CronaxMaka said. "Thanks Dino!" I said grinning.

* * *

Shinigami-san

I looked at the sky. "What are all those jets with nukes and CronaxMaka and pictures of Crona and Maka doing up there?" I mumbled. "Why are they flying over Las Vegas?....Oh well, that's not important right now, what's important is trying to figure out how I ended up in Las Vegas when I was heading to San Francisco." I said cheery as I walked around the streets. "I am sure Spirit-kun and Stein-kun have Shibusen under control!

* * *

**Crona**

Kid and I had searched nearly the entire place, we also ran into Asura running for his life from Hetalia. I was getting real tired and my lip hurt because Black*Star punched me for having a girlfriend, and now I had a fat lip. I sighed, also Dr. Stein and Dr. Spirit were also having a major fight which caused Dr. Marie to stop what she is doing most of the time to stop them.

Kid led me to Tsubakis room and said. "They are in here, they have to be in either there room or Makas room." He said and my left eye twitched. "And you didn't check there first why?" I was really annoyed with him. He opened the door and first thing that he did was duck and I got hit in the face with an egg. "W-w-what?" I said surprised as I wiped the yolk of my face. "EEP! Sorry Crona! I was aiming at Kid!" Maka said running up to me with a towel and wiping the rest of it off.

"Eh? N-n-n-no its ok! R-r-r-really!" I stuttered surprised she was actually in here. "Well since you're here and probably already saw." Maka said gesturing to the kitchen and I noticed the cakes. "Tsubaki and I were making cakes for you and Kid." I blushed a bit. "Y-y-y-you didn't have too, Maka." I mumbled and Maka grinned. "I wanted to, silly!" Then there was a sound that was weird. Both Maka and I froze and turned around to see Tsubaki and Kid kissing. "Guys. Get a room." Maka sighed. "Tsubaki we are still cooking right?" She added. "Oh! Right! Get out you two! Shoo! Shoo!" Tsubaki said shooing me and Kid out, there was an evil snicker.

We both stopped and turned around to see Dr. Stein hiding behind the fridge watching. In the next instant we were throwing random objects at him to get him out of the room, these included: Eggs, carton of milk, frying pan, forks, loaf of bread, microwave, and pot filled with boiling hot water.

Stein ran out cursing that he needed better hiding spots. We did not notice Dr. Spirit on the ceiling in an army uniform camouflage style along with the dark green camouflage stripes on face. Grinning like a lunatic…well we didn't notice him until he started laughing. Then we started giving him the same treatment we had just given Dr. Stein a few seconds ago causing him to fall off the ceiling and run away.

There was a loud beep and the four of us sighed. "Come on Maka, you can borrow one of the birth control pills in my bathroom, guys you should go to your rooms and get a new condom on….who was the one who decided this again? I want to beat the crap out of them." Tsubaki growled and Kid and I walked towards are own room. This was getting annoying.

We hadn't even made it a yard from Tsubakis room when Hetalia spoke on the intercom. "Everyone get your lazy butts to the gym. Pronto, and for idiots out there, that means NOW!" Hetalia yelled and added. "If you don't, I will burn all your most precious objects for those who did not show up." She threatened. Kid and I looked at each other and ran to the gym

* * *

"Ok you idiots. You have gotten way out of hand with the _talk_ Maka and Crona had with Giriko and Arachne. And both them and you obviously messed up big time, so I am going to have to explain some things to you for you to understand exactly. _Ok, she's twelve and she is going to explain the Birds and the Bees and the sex talk to us? I do not want to know how she knows all this…_ I though, and was grateful that Ragnarok didn't add his thoughts to the conversation.

After Hetalia finished and walked away from the giant bonfire she made out of Black*Stars stuff, a lot of people sighed in relief that they didn't need to wear a condom every moment of the day, or take the pill every day, twice a day. "Oh! One more thing." Hetalia added after setting the podium on fire. "Asura owes me fifty bucks, anyone who is willing to make sure he doesn't escape I will try not to set as much of there stuff on fire, I will still set your stuff on fire, but not as much.

Immediately everyone blocked off all the exits, Hetalia looked around and put her hand to her forehead. "Where. Is. Asura?" she asked, I sighed and she looked up at the ceiling to see that the air vent hatch thing was open. "he went through the air vent didn't he…" Hetalia asked. People looked around confused. "GET HIM!!!" Hetalia roared. I sighed and dug in my pocket and walked up to her. "Here," I said handing her fifty dollars. "From Asura." I added, Hetalia counted and smiled. "Thank you, and I will not burn your CDs or your Boom box for this. She said walking away. "your not going to call them off are you?" I asked Hetalia shrugged. "They will give up eventually." She said I shook my head in disagreement. _Sorry Asura. At lest you wont have to pay._

* * *

**Done! Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Not much to say since Yuki is sick so here is Colron**

**Colrons Chapter Preview: Ehhh, I am not going to tell mainly because, Dino, we have not made any ideas for the next chapter yet…..**

**Dino- Ohh… right….**

**Colron- Baka.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back! I, Dino, am laughing really hard because of a Crona picture Yuki showed me on Google. Trust me on this; you would laugh since it has to do with the gender dispute on Crona. **

**Well thank you all for reviewing, we aren't doing Review to Responses today because much to busy. **

**Warning- some Kid telling jokes, randomness, flamethrowers, and fluff**

* * *

**Crona**

**5 days till Birthday**

I was still surprised on how badly Asura beat the crap out of the majority of the hospital. Seriously, that guy had some arm. I was, at the moment lying on my bed, it was really early and I had just woken up, and hadn't bothered to open my eyes yet. I was too tired, chasing after half of the hospital, who were chasing Asura, who was in the air vents was tiring. But was I surprised when Asura jumped out of the air vent, covered in dust, and started punching and kicking, for someone who hides from everyone he sure could fight. I think he was really proud of knocking Liz out cold. I was going to have to ask him about that.

I opened my eyes slowly, and was surprised. It was like half of my left eye could see nothing but a white light. No! that was actually it! Half of my left eye was only seeing a white light! This was bad! REALLY bad! I jumped out of bed, fell painfully to the floor, blinked a lot, white was still there. I closed my eyes real tight opened them, then tried rubbing my eyes, the whiteness wouldn't leave! This was not going to be good, I couldn't be going blind, could I?

I got up, quickly changed out of my pajamas and slipped on a white T-shirt, black hoodie, some jeans. I then ran out of my room, hoping that Asura would be in the Mess hall. I needed his help, and thought on this badly!

______________________________________________________________________  
**Mess hall**

As I got there I was thankful and terrified. Sure enough Asura was there, this made me happy, but when I looked at every ones faces, all I saw was a white light! I ran towards Asura, how I knew it was him, I could see the suit, the parts of the scarves, and some black hair. I saw that Kid was also sitting there. When I got there Asura raised a hand in greeting. "Hey Crona, what's wrong, your paler then normal." He said. I gave him a look of pleading. "Half of my left eye, all I can see is a white light, when I look at peoples faces, I see a white light! What is going on?!" I whined.

Kid chuckled an placed a comforting hand on my back. "Well, maybe you are seeing the faces of the peoples pass lives." He offered then thought a moment, "When you look at some ones face, and you are seeing their e pass lives, then if you see Hitler, shoot him in the head with a revolver. We do not need another world war caused by him." Kid said, I looked at him in shock, Kid never ceased to amaze me with his weird randomness. It always ended up creeping me out.

"Yea….and him get into trouble with the law again? Sorry Kid, I am not allowing Crona to have to go to court, _**again**_." Asura scoffed angrily at Kid. Kid raised his hands in defense grinning. "Hey! It was just a joke." He laughed. "All I see is a white light I mumbled." Kid grinned again and spoke another joke, "Maybe a worm crawled you're your head and has a flashlight on. 'This looks like a nice place to make home. Hey, I wonder what this small pink this is inside his head. Oh well' inserts a chip. And after he does that you have a mind controlled look on your face 'I will destroy the earth, I will annihilate you all.' And in worm speak that is 'Hello, I am your new neighbor, pleased to meet you,'" Kid laughed. Asura sighed and shook me. "Don't go towards the light Crona!" He said, "I don't need my best friend in heaven already!" He said, I felt myself getting a little dizzy.

Kid laughed. "No, you hear a voice, probably Gods voice, saying 'Go towards the light, Crona' so you go towards the light, and…..you walk into a wall." Kid laughed and started speaking as the person who walked into the wall, probably me. "Hey! I walked into a wall! But I did what you said.' You turn around and see black flames 'wonder what will happen if I walk towards the flames,' and you fall over and see a palace, you jump up. 'Hey! I followed the light and ran into a wall, I followed the flames and I go to a nice huge palace? What's up with that?!' the devil walks up. 'Well, its Switch 'em Up Day, so me and God switched places for the day.' He said, you are confused. 'But…' the devil speaks again. 'the bible said god took a rest after he made the earth right? Well that was his 'mini' vacation, then you heard of the Dark Ages? That was when God took his LONG vacation and I was left in charge of both heaven and hell." Kid laughed as he told his joke, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

"Good job, you are a real comedian." Asura said and Kid grinned. "I try." He said and handed me an apple. "but you should go see Nygus about that," Kid said, I nodded and took the apple and headed towards the infirmary. "If we see Maka we'll tell her you're in the infirmary." Kid called as I hit a wall. "Oww….dang jinx." I mumbled as I rubbed my nose and headed towards the infirmary. I hope I wasn't going blind….maybe I shouldn't have stared at the sun yesterday….

* * *

"Well, your eyes are alright." Nygus said as she finished my checkup. "All I can think of what's going on is that your eyes were probably just having some weird reaction to the light, or it is there reaction to you seeing Sid so much and freaking out because how much he scares you." We were both stumped on what was wrong. "But is it clearing up now?" Nygus asked and I nodded, "Yea the light is getting dimmer." I said.

Nygus seemed to digest this, seeming more confused. "Well your eyes are fine, so nothing to be worried about." She repeated. "If it starts again come straight to me again ok." I nodded and got to the door. "Thank you." I said, Nygus nodded and went to the back door, the short cut to the staff lounge.

As I opened the door, shock must have been waiting patiently and lost patience for I was tackled by something with ash blonde hair in pig tails. Then it hit me who it was. "M-m-Maka?" I said surprised. Maka looked at me and smiled. "When Asura and Kid told me you were here I was worried." She started and something must have surprised her because she jumped. "Sorry! Are you alright?" She asked I got up. "Y-y-y-yea…y-y-y-you just s-s-s-surprised me." I said and Maka smiled. "So why did you have to come here?" she asked and I explained to her what had happened.

"Oh! Well it's better now right? So you are alright?" she said, I nodded confirming what she said, Maka seemed relieved for a moment, then must have remembered something because she grabbed my hand. "I want to show you something…well more like give you something, but let's go to my room." Maka said and walked a bit and waited for me to follow, still holding my hand. I blushed at this, but nodded and followed her.

When we got to her room she led me to her bed. "Close your eyes REAL tight Crona! No peeking!" She giggled, I was stumped but did as she said for fear of what might happen if I disobey. I waited for her to tell me I could open my eyes again. I strong scent filled my nose as I heard something be put on the desk beside the bed, though I couldn't quite remember what it was the scent of. "Ok! You can open your eyes now Crona!" Maka said sounding very happy. I opened my eyes to see a small strawberry cake on the desk and Maka beside it smiling proudly.

I was really confused, Cakes were normally associated with birthdays. "Is it your birthday?" I asked recalling that Maka never told me when her birthday was, so this could be why there was cake. Maka smiled and shook her head, I thought a bit more. "My birthday is in five days, and cakes are associated with birthdays, so whose birthday is it?" I asked innocently. Maka giggled and sat next to me hugging me. "Cakes don't always have to be just for Birthdays Crona, they can be for other great occasions too." He smile grew. "I made this cake in celebration that we are dating, that I get the honor of being called your girlfriend." She giggled, was going out with someone really that big of an occasion? I didn't know, but it must be if Maka made it.

I was also surprised she would make a cake for it. "Y-y-y-you really m-m-m-m-made the c-c-c-cake?" I asked surprised and Maka nodded and handed me a slice and fork. "Go on! Take a bite!" she said smiling, I did this, and it was delicious! I couldn't remember the last time I had such a wonderful tasting cake! "I-i-it's….amazing." I said unable to find the right words to say on how well it tasted. This made Maka look even more happy and took her own slice. "Lets watch a movie tonight. Crona." Maka said, I froze and looked at her with pleading eyes. "N-n-n-no h-h-h-h-h-horror m-m-m-movies….ok?" I pleaded, Maka seemed to understand my unable to watch a Horror movie without terrible effects and smiled, "Not if you don't want to, I don't like horror movies that much either." She said and I nodded. "I-i-i-if you want….i c-c-c-c-could g-g-g-get some s-s-s-snakes to g-g-g-go with the movie…" I started unsure. "that would be great! OH! And make sure to wear your pajamas." Maka said happily.

We sat there the rest of the time eating cake, with Maka leaning a bit on me, though I was still uncomfortable with the foreign contact, (My friends here didn't hug me or touch me the way Maka did,) I didn't mind it that much. Soon we had to go, Maka saying she had to go find a movie and that it was going to be a surprise, and I had to go find Kid and Asura….mostly Asura. Maka gave me a tight hug before heading off to the movie rental place.

I watched her go and soon went the other way searching for Asura and Kid

* * *

**Medusa**

I was going onto my second try at kidnapping Crona. I climbed the wall of the hospital and climbed into the place through I window. I looked around and saw that it was a fairly nice and clean room. A few matches and lighters scattered on a desk, I wondered if I ended up in Steins room, probably not, he probably wouldn't have a book on **100 ways to set annoying people on fire**, volume one and two. I paused, whose room was I in then.

"Ahem." A girl said from behind me. I froze and slowly turned around to see Hetalia behind me, locking the door shut, a very angry face on her, and a military flamethrower in hand. I went pale. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Hetalia growled and aimed the flamethrower at me, I screamed and jumped out the window and ran for my life. WAS I EVER GOING TO KIDNAP CRONA???

* * *

**Crona**

I looked around and found Asura, Kid, and Tsubaki. Kid was telling the other two a joke while Tsubaki stood at his side with a happy face. "Hell is more then one place." Kid started. "Everyone has there own personal hell, so when someone died they saw Michael Jackson. 'AHHHH!!!...wait…I like Michael Jackson' Michael Jackson falls over dead. 'AHHHHHHH!!!" Kid said and Tsubaki started laughing quietly. "Ah! Crona! Just in time for a new joke!" Kid said grinning.

I was dead, I could tell from his expression that it would be a weird joke. "before I start, I do not intend harm to any homosexuals Cough Asura Cough or insults to them" Kid said and Asura growled. "I am straight Kid." He growled and Kid laughed. "Keep telling yourself that Asura, keep telling yourself that." I sighed. "The joke Kid?"

Kid smiled and nodded. "SO you get this remote that sends you back in time, 'I wonder what Leonardo Da Vinci was like' you go back in time and see something you would have been happier not seeing 'AHH! Well, I always knew you must have been gay Leo.' You press the button on the remote to go back home, "AHH! Leo!' you keep pressing it and nothing happens, you look at the remote 'Make Leonardo Mad button….ohh' you look and see a pissed off Leo. "AH!" you press the button ' I probably shouldn't have done that' the whole building blows up. You open your eyes to see nothing but fire and everyone else suffering. 'daaang.' You say. 'where am I?' you ask. 'oh your in hell.' Michael Jackson says from behind you. 'oh…AH!!' you jump. 'how do I get out of here?' you ask 'oh take the stairs.' Michael says. 'what stairs?!' 'oh the ones we just blew up.' You slapped your forehead in frustration. 'I aint getting outta here am I?' 'Nope!'" Kid finished.

I sighed. "Your jokes are way to long Kid." I pointed out. Kid grinned. "A lot of the ones on Comedy Central are." He said Asura shook his head. "You are way to obsessed with that channel." Tsubaki then defended her boyfriend. "Well I liked it!" she said and Kid smiled. "Thanks Tsubaki." He said smiling. Asura made a gagging noise. "I am still apart of CronaxMaka, Hetalia." He yelled down the hall. "JOIN THE KidxTsubaki Asura!" Hetalia screamed.

I just shrugged and walked down to my room. I kept thinking of how lucky I was to have Maka.

* * *

Later that night I walked to Makas room, a tray of treats I got during the day was in my hand. I knocked nervously and heard shuffling inside. I was greeted by Maka who was in a oversized T-shirt and pajama pants. "You're here! Great!" Maka smiled, apparently happy I showed up. "H-h-h-hi." I mumbled as she dragged me in.

I put the tray of treats on the counter, she already had a bowl of popcorn made and must have been recently too. Maka gestured for me to sit in front of the bed on the floor. "I got two Tim Burton movies, Corpse Bride and Nightmare Before Christmas." Maka said, I looked up. "You like Tim Burton too?" I asked surprised Maka nodded. "He is the greatest." She said and put Corpse Bride in the DVD player and turned off the lights and sat down next to me, really close.

It was a good movie through the through, I kind of didn't like the ending because I just thought Victor and Emily should have been together but they didn't. Maka got up to put in the other movie, by that time I was already feeling tired. I knew this song also had a lot of songs in it. It wasn't even in the middle of it, I was already having a hard time keeping my eyes open, I guess that's what happens when you stay up late.

* * *

**Maka**

Closer to the end I was getting tired I yawned and looked over at Crona, I smiled softly, he was asleep, and he had such a peaceful angelic face when asleep. I couldn't resist snuggling up to him as I rested my head on his shoulder I felt my eyes start to close on there own, I knew I was falling asleep, but I couldn't get the smile off my face from how peaceful and calm Crona looked. And I soon fell asleep before the movie ended.

* * *

**The end, we hope you liked it, the two movies Maka choose were my doing because I am a HUGE Tim Burton fan, I already have Corpse Bride, Nightmare Before Christmas, Coraline, I have seen part of Edward Scissorhand, and seen all of Alice in Wonderland. Also those jokes were some that were done by a kid that I sit with during lunch on times I have C lunch (My schools lunch times are organized through A lunch B lunch and C lunch, I have B and C lunch because I alternate between Chorus and Study Hall.)**

**I also thought it would be nice to add some fluff in it. I also thought it was time for one of the people to question Asuras sexuality. I just had to put in another failed attempt at kidnapping for Medusa. Five more days until Crona turns 15, which means just a few more chapters until his birthday. **

**Dino- I think we did good**

**Colron- yes we did..**

**Yuki- we couldn't do Reviews to Responses**

**Colron- are we going to do Chapter Preview?**

**Dino- sure.**

**Colrons Chapter Preview- Chapter 16 (Wow we are this far already)- more Kidd jokes, questions of Asuras sexuality, fluff, more crazyness and will Shinigami ever come back to the hospital?(Dino- I was thinking he might have died or something, haven't seen him at all…how long does a death god vacation?)**

**Thank you**

**Love**

**D.Y.C.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this is a little late, my computer had to be redone, and none of my files saved. So we had to restart this chapter. I know sad. So none of my files from Shibusen Mental Hospital, or Our Love May Not End in Tragedy have not saved. So I am sorry this is late. It will take longer this chapter because we have to try and remember what to type. So sorry about it. Also, we are going to be making another Crona story, so the other two may not be updated as much, but we are still considering whether or not to make a new one, we already got the main idea of it, but it wont be a humor or romance as far as we have come so we are still unsure since we always stay with at least one of those two genres.**

**Oh and in the story Asura is 17**

**Yukis Responses to Reviews-**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**The light doesn't have much of a plan behind it, a friend of ours had that happening to her, so we decided to put it in the story as well. But we are considering putting a surprise with the light. No we aren't that far into the manga, we are still at Capture Baba Yagas Castle part. Wow those are some amazing ideas. How you think of all these the world may never know.**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**Thanks for liking the chapter. Not much to say, but keep reading.**

* * *

**Announcement! We are thinking of ending the story soon. Like a few more chapters left. But we have yet to decide, we know we are planning on making a Birthday Chapter for Crona, so the end of the story will probably be a few chapters after that, we are not sure if we are or not, we will tell you more about the idea in later chapters.**

**Warnings- Fluff alert, depression, randomness, drama, and cereal.**

* * *

**Maka**

**4 days left until Cronas B-day**

I woke up to find I was not on my bed. I went to put my hand on my head but found that as I moved it I touched something that felt like a ar. I turned my head to see a sleeping Crona next to me, his head down as he sleep quietly. I almost yelled in surprise, and then I started to remember last night as both Crona and I had fallen asleep during the movie night. I remembered how peaceful and cute Crona looked sleeping and giggled a bit.

I rested my head against his shoulder, grateful he was asleep so he wouldn't end up stuttering. I found myself drifting back into sleep, but then was brought back when I felt him start to stir. He shifted a bit, and opened his eyes, clearly awake, and tensed realizing where he was. "M-M-M-M-M-M-Maka…" he started but I silenced him but hugging him keeping my head on his shoulder.

"You are an amazing pillow Crona." I giggled and he blushed at that, not knowing how to respond, "uh…t-t-t-t-thank you?" he asked, unsure if that was the right response. I giggled and held him closer. _Wow, I must really like him to giggle that much and it's always around him. _I was happy about that as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

I didn't really want to let go but I had too, for two reasons. One, if I didn't he would have fainted, his face was redder then scientist would have thought was humanly possible. Two, my stomach growled signaling I was hungry. So I reluctantly let go of him, but grabbed his hand jumped up, not really bothering to let him go to his room to get changed.

"Let's go get some breakfast." I said as I led him out of the room. He walked a few steps behind me, but wouldn't be able to escape since I still had his hand hostage. I wasn't sure, but something seemed to be bugging him. But I didn't know how to ask him what was wrong, he was like this normally so I didn't know for sure if it was something bugging him or some normal behavior.

As we got there we found Tsubaki laughing very hard, she looked like she was going to die from lake of oxygen any minute if she didn't stop laughing. Kid must have been saying something, but at closer inspection I noticed he was wearing a wig….and a dress….this was…disturbing.

Kid must have noticed us because he jumped from the table, literally and ran towards us, some how, he had gotten his dress and wig off in just three seconds. "Hey! You and Crona did it huh." Kid said with a sly smirk, I felt myself blush and noticed Crona was beet red, again a shade that was probably thought to be doubted as possible

"No! We-" I was cut off by him running past me and putting an arm on Cronas shoulder grinning. "So, Crona, what was it like? Did she scream or cry? Ha-ha I bet you were either to nervous so she had to do all the work, or you fainted half way through it." Kid teased, this was causing Crona to become so red in the face it was just one shade away from black.

I did want instinct told me and punched Kid in the face saving Crona. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Kid. We did not do it. We were having a movie night and both fell asleep during it." I said annoyed at him. I raised my fist and this time held a very thick book. Kid went pale and backed away. "Hee-Hee, yea I believe you." He said and ran to Tsubaki and was in the dress in a few seconds flat, and went back to doing what he was doing.

Cronas face stayed red the rest of the way to Asura, who even offered to give him some of his spare scarves to cover his face with. Crona refused saying he would end up walking into walls if he did. I silently agreed, wondering how Asura managed not to run into walls.

"So, this is a wild guess, but Kid is wrong about you two doing it last night." Asura offered, both Crona and I blushed and I looked at Asura threateningly. "I am not accusing you of anything, I am just asking…more like stating that he was wrong. Seriously, I am actually the only one at this table who is old enough to." Asura sighed raising his hands up in surrender. I nodded, confirming that he was right, Kid was wrong.

Asura was now staring at his oatmeal, I felt a kind of longing coming from him and Crona looked at him. "W-w-what's wrong?" he mumbled and Asura spoke, though his voice cracked showing signs of almost crying. "Someone glued my scarves together so I can't eat." He whined. Crona got up and made Asura turn. He picked up a knife. "Hold still." Crona mumbled, though it was barley audible. He then sliced some of the scarves so then the lower half front half of the scarves were able to be pulled down below his jaw.

"Thanks Crona!" Asura said smiling as Crona pulled down the scarves so he could eat and sat back down. Asura went to eating his oatmeal; he must have been hungry because he was wolfing it down. Crona got up mumbling about going to get some breakfast before the cooks put the food away.

I watched as he left and Asura put a comforting hand on my shoulder, well…he put his glove on my shoulder and held the edge of it so he wouldn't be touching me, but I understood what he meant. "don't worry, Crona is just going through another stage, it takes time to heal what was done to him before coming to Shibusen." Asura said. "Crona is still healing." He added and went back to eating his oatmeal.

Crona returned with two bowls of cereal. He handed me a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "Sorry…" he mumbled softy. "I d-d-d-didn't know what kind of c-c-c-cereal you would like." He mumbled. We sat the rest of the time in silence, even Asura wasn't saying anything, which was normal for him. But he seemed to understand what was wrong with Crona more then I did. I guess that comes with time you spend with Crona. And Asura has probably spent many years with Crona.

I begun to wonder how long Asura and Crona have been friends, which one came to the hospital first? I sighed and continued to eat my cereal. It was weird being in silence. I looked up and noticed Soul was glaring at me, but I also noticed Crona seemed to be shrinking back a bit and realized Soul was glaring at Crona, not me. Why would he glare at Crona though?

After the two had finished breakfast, (Asura had finished first and went to his room) Crona and I walked down the hallways together, we were going in no particular direction, just taking random turns. Crona stopped and I looked back at him with a questioning look. Crona fidgeted a bit.

"Maka…" He mumbled hesitantly. I nodded showing him I was listening. "Can I….can I tell you s-s-s-something?" He asked quietly. "Yea Crona, you can tell me anything." I said encouraging. "What is it you want to tell me?" Cronas eyes darted around the hallway for a moment, his head down, he said something but I couldn't hear because it was so quiet. "What was that Crona?" I asked and he looked up, fear in his eyes. "I saw Madam Medusa." He whined. "She knows I am here." Crona whimpered.

I froze, Medusa, the person who ruin Cronas life, she was out of jail and new where he was. I understood this was bad. "I…I saw her running away from Shibusen….." Crona mumbled. "Crona…." I started and hugged him, Crona just started crying. "I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!" he sobbed.

"Crona." I said sharply. "I am not going to allow Medusa to take you away. No one here is." I said as I held him. Crona buried his head in my shoulder crying, he was honestly terrified of Medusa, and knowing she was out of jail only made it worse.

* * *

**Crona**

I don't know how long it was until I stopped crying. But it felt like hours, maybe it was hours, maybe it was minutes, I didn't know. But I did know that I was terrified, but I also trusted what Maka said. Maka was still holding me tightly, and I held her back, afraid that if I let go, I would be taken from her.

It was going well if it were a romantic movie, but like in all romantic movies, something came and ruined the moment. That something was Dr. Spirit, who, grabbed my shoulder roughly and pulled me away from Maka. "No touching my daughter." He growled and Maka sighed. "Leave him alone Papa, I hugged him first." Maka said defending me.

* * *

**Shinigami**

"Aww. I better head back to Shibusen, if its still standing, if not, then back to Hawaii." I said happily, it was a win-win situation when I left Spirit-kin and Stein-kun in charge of Shibusen in my absence. I boarded the plane to Death City, Nevada

* * *

**Crona**

Dr. Spirit suddenly jumped. "Shinigami-san is coming back right now! He is boarding his plane! Hurry! Stein! We have to blow this place up before he gets back!" Spirit hollered. Stein pushed backwards in his chair, falling over and nodded in agreement. "OMG! Spirits right! Quick! To Pwnumart!" Stein yelled running out of the building. "Pwnumart?" I asked confused. "Papa, how do you know Shinigami-sama is returning?" Maka asked. Dr. Spirit whistled suspiciously. "I have my ways." He said and grabbed a war hammer. "Destroy Shibusen!" he yelled.

Maka stood still a few moments and shrugged. "Might as well join in." She said, I nodded, if Maka was going to help, so was I. "….Kid has some cannons in his room we could use…." I offered and Maka smiled. "Lead the way!" She giggled and I nodded nervously.

I prayed to whatever god there was that Asura was sleeping, he would be mad if he knew I was sneaking into Kids room, this was the bad part of Asuras room being right next to Kids room. I didn't want to make him mad, When Asura gets mad at me he won't talk to me for a few days.

I crept into Kids room and showed Maka the cannons that go on your arms. They each had a skull on it. "Wow." Maka said amazed I nodded. "Kid has a thing for guns. And these are a cross between guns and cannons. We each picked up a gun-cannon and ran out of the room.

Once on the first floor, Marie was smashing random things with a giant hammer. "DIE BUILDING! MWA HA HA!" she laughed like a psycho, making my question her sanity. Hetalia walked out of a bathroom, which the toilet was now aflame. She was holding the newest Flame thrower….that looked like a bazooka…

Maka grabbed my hand and started firing at random objects smiling at m to encourage me to do the same. I hesitantly pulled the trigger blowing up a painting. I swear the hospital can look more like a mansion at times….they don't even really help us.

After about ten minutes everyone had practically destroyed the mansion, how it was still standing was still a mystery. I found myself smiling and sighed "Best day ever." I said to Maka. Blair then walked up, wearing only a small bra. "What's Kid doing? What's with the wig?" She asked staring at kid. Tsubaki was now on the ground clutching her gut. "KID! You can be so funny at times!" she laughed. She was also part of the project: Destroy Shibusen. She helped by holding a scorecard.

Everyone started laughing. Even Asura, who did nothing to help. "I'm BA~CK!" Shinigami-san sung opening the door. As soon as he closed it and saw the building he dropped the pile of souvenirs in his hand. "Wow, this is a surprise; I expected the place to be left in rubble. But it's still standing! Yay!" he sung, unfortunately he spoke to soon for he jumped in joy literally and as he landed, the building collapsed. Luckily for us, nothing hit the residents of Shibusen.

"………I will start making calls to find places for you all to stay until Shibusen is repaired." Shinigami-san said pulling out a cell phone. "If you all already have a place you can stay, start making your arrangements and try and find you stuff in the rubble." He said sighing in defeat. "Kid, looks like you and me are going home…." He said. "Liz and Patty can come two."

Kid looked sadly at Tsubaki, like a puppy who was needs love and was just kicked. I felt a wave of pity for him, but more for Tsubaki because she will probably end up staying with Black*Star. Oh boy, poor Tsubaki. _This was the best day I ever had_. I thought. _**And it's gonna get better.**_ Ragnarok said. _Ragnarok, I thought you weren't speaking to me anymore._ I thought snidely. _This __**was too much fun to ignore.**_

* * *

**Finished**

**Well, I hope you liked it. **

**Not much at the end here to put so, as you probably have noticed, D.Y.C isn't doing the conversations amongst ourselves in the story that much anymore.**

**Goodbye**

**Good luck**

**Love**

**D.Y.C.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back, sorry if any of you thought that when we put Finished after last chapter you thought me meant story, no we meant end of the chapter.**

**And yes, the patients (and three doctors) Destroyed the great mental hospital Shibusen. So yea, they are gonna be separated until repairs are made. But when the three of us started to think, we realized that would take away a lot of humor, so…..read on….while I type the story.**

**Yukis Responses To Reviews**

**To: oOShadowRippleOo**

**Yea, don't fret, the story has not died, and we are still discussing whether or not to end the story in a few more chapters. So don't worry. **

**To: Chiyo and Osaka Fan**

**It was a destructive chapter huh. And thanks again for enjoying the MakaXCrona moments.**

**To: DeathWithaSideOfCrazy**

**It is good to know that you liked it. That was a funny scene.**

**Yuki thanks you all for reviewing.**

**Warning- swearing, fluff, hard work, and words. And no offence to Wallmart lovers, this story does not mean any harm to Wallmart.**

* * *

**Crona**

**3 days till B-day**

I woke up with a start in the warm bed. I slowly sat up and stretched. I stayed there a moment, my eyes adjusting to the light, and then got up. I walked out of my room, I didn't bother to get out of my pajamas. I walked into the living room and noticed some light snoring. I shook my head and looked at the sleeping figure on the couch. "….Wow…. I didn't expect you to snore, Asura." I mumbled walking pass my best friend who was still asleep.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard above the stove and got out a pack of oatmeal. I paused a moment and put it on the counter and opened the fridge to get out some eggs and cheese and ham. I started making some mix for some omelets. Soon after I had the first one made, woken up probably by the smell of food, Asura walked into the kitchen, he was already wrapping the scarves around his head.

"Morning Crona, making omelets?" Asura asked as he sat at the table and picked up a newspaper and started to read. "Yea, and what are you, 17 or 70?" I asked shaking my head. Asura cocked his head to the side. "I am going to be legally an adult in less than a year. So I have the rights to read a newspaper without getting teased." He said chuckling. I nodded and handed him a plate with an omelet on it. I then went back to making another omelet.

Asura must have noticed the oatmeal on the counter that I hadn't cooked yet. "What's with the oatmeal? Aren't you going to have some omelets?" Asura asked picking up his fork, I shook my head. "No, I don't want an omelet. I'm just gonna have a bowl of oatmeal." I said calmly. "What's that smell?" the voice of the angel I loved asked.

Maka walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawned. "Cronas making omelets." Asura said calmly tilting his head towards the omelets. Maka smiled widely. "I didn't know you knew how to cook." She said and I blushed and said whatever came to mind. "Y-y-y-yea well w-w-w-w-when y-y-y-your on y-y-y-your o-o-own most of y-y-your c-c-childhood you h-have t-to learn h-h-h-how to c-c-cook." I stuttered and Maka giggled. Asura made a gagging sound. "W-w-w-what's wrong Asura?" I asked and he pointed to the oven. "EEP!" I said rushing over to the burning omelet. I quickly slid it onto a plate. "…..Giriko can have that one." Asura said calmly and went back to the paper.

"Crona? Are you cooking?" Another familier voice asked, seriously, this question was getting annoying. "Yes, Arachne." I called back as my wonderful and beautiful black haired aunt Arachne walked into the kitchen….well…..at lest she was dressed unlike the three of us who were still in our pajamas. She smiled sweetly and motherly. "Thank you again for letting us stay her Ms. Arachne." Maka thanked.

It was true, after Shibusen was destroyed I knew Asura had no where to go so I offered for him to stay here with me and Arachne. Maka, whose house had yet been rebuilt, and didn't want to stay with Dr. Spirit for fear that she would never sleep with all his 'visitors' asked if she could stay with us. Of course I couldn't refuse.

So Arachne let us all stay, Maka got the guest room, Asura offered to sleep on the couch, and I slept in my room, me and Asura actually decided we would alternate between which of the two slept on the couch and who got my bed. But that didn't matter.

Then another figure walked into the room and went to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer. "Hey half-ass bastard." He said as he drunk his drink "Good morning Giriko." I said and he took the plate with the burnt omelet. "Hmm burnt, just like I like 'em. Thanks." Giriko said as he sat at the counter and sat on the stool and ate his breakfast.

Another thing you should know is that we didn't get to Arachnes house until night since I am the only one who knows where she lives…and…. We got lost. And Giriko was at her house so that is why he is there at the moment.

"Maka, Asura, I have a favor to ask of you two." Arachne started getting Asura and Makas attention. "I need one of you to go to the store with me and Giriko this afternoon; I will explain why on the way, but at the same time I need one of you to go to the doctors with Crona for his appointment." Arachne said.

Asura shrugged. "I can go to the store with you and Maka can go to the doctors with Crona." He said, Maka nodded and I felt like I was being thrown into darkness. "I don't get a say, do I?" I asked calmly. Arachne nodded her head signaling that I didn't get a choice…I would really appreciate it if I didn't have Asura or Maka go with me, heck I would be ok if it was Giriko. But if they went they would find out about me….about my blood….

"Alright! It's set! And Maka, if Crona tries to run off, just tell him that you won't go searching for him if he gets lost." Giriko grinned as he put his feet on the counter. Arachne shoved his feet off the counter and sat beside us drinking a cup of coffee.

I got out some orange juice and three cups and put them on the table where Asura, Maka and I were sitting, "Thanks." Asura said. "Thank you Crona!" Maka smiled at me. I nodded and started to make my oatmeal. When it was done I sat beside Maka and Asura eating it.

"So, how do you think Kid and Tsubaki are now that Tsubaki has to be roommates with Black*Star and Kid has to be roommates with Liz and Patty?" Asura asked randomly. I thought for a moment. "Sad, depressed, longing, they might sneak out to see each other." I said. Maka nodded. "Probably will be all mopy." Maka added with a sigh. I nodded in agreement, Asura continued reading the paper. He then gave it to Aunty Arachne.

"Well, I am going to my room," I said walking away from the table.

___________________________________________________________________  
**Later that day,**

"Gah!" I said surprised, the white light was back again, and we were just getting ready to leave for our trips, Giriko, Arachne, and Asura to the store, Maka and I were going to the doctor for my check up. "What's wrong sweetie?" Arachne asked, I shook my head. "The white light thing I told you in a letter, it's back again." I grumbled darkly. "Well, it is a good thing you're going to the doctor right now I guess." Arachne said Giriko nodded and punched my shoulder, agreeing with Arachne along with the normal swear-word-nickname he gave me

Before I got a chance to speak Arachne rushed us out of the house. "Asura, Giriko, and I will take the car, Maka, Crona; you guys can walk to the doctor's right?" Arachne asked Maka and I nodded as Arachne filed Asura and Giriko into her red Toyota. I waved to them as she drove off to the store.

"So, let's head out?" I asked holding my hand out for her. She smiled and took hold of it which sent butterflies to my stomach. "Don't worry, everything will be all right." Maka soothed sensing my anxiety. "Y-y-yea." I said unsure and Maka gave my hand a squeeze as we walked to the doctors' clinic.

* * *

"Well, Crona, it would seem you have the flu." The doctor said fifteen minutes after telling him the about the white light and him running a test. "Now, let's get the blood test that you were originally here for." He smiled holding a needle, my face went white, not because of the needle, Crona was not scared of a needle. But because Maka was in the room. "Ehhhhh?" I said, it was the only thing I could think of and was the lest intellect thing I could have said.

"Yup." Dr. Martinez said (Random name) as he stuck the needle in me, I let out a sharp yelp. "Y-y-y-ya could h-h-h-have warned m-me." I stuttered. "Yea, well this way you don't expect it." Dr. Martinez said and I held back tears of pain. I heard Maka gasp and new she could see my blood was black, why it was black; we had yet to figure out. One day I cut myself and me and Arachne saw my blood was black.

"Yea…yea… I know…my blood is black." I sighed, I really got annoyed when people acted that way around me, just ask Asura. He got that attitude a lot since I went to Shibusen. "Sorry." Maka said sensing my uncomfortable feeling of the mention of my 'rare' blood. How she always seemed to sense what I was feeling confused me.

"It's…ok….you didn't know." I mumbled and winced as Dr. Martinez yanked the needle out. "Ouch! Dr. Martinez, can't you give me a warning next time?" I asked rubbing my arm in irritation. "Yea well I don't like giving warnings." He said. _**Stupid doctor. **_Ragnarok said inside my head. _For once I agree._

As Dr. Martinez told us that the results would be back in a few weeks and we could go I nodded and went to pick up my coat from the hanging rack and handed Maka hers. "Your blood is black, I didn't expect that," Maka started then laughed a bit. "Then again I didn't expect Ragnarok to be real…. Speaking of the little pest, he been bothering you lately? I haven't seen him sense." Maka said. "Oh, he still talks, but has been coming out not that much, for reasons I don't know." I said sadly, Maka smiled and rubbed my back as we headed to Arachnes' house.

* * *

**Asura**

**Earlier (Aka, when Arachne drove them away from the house)**

"Ok, Asura you are here to not just help Giriko and me carry the groceries and shop, but also keep Giriko from buying more chainsaws." Arachne said. "HEY!" Giriko said as I snickered, I hadn't bothered to take off the scarves, so I knew people were going to stare at me. But, the scarves were like a shield, so I wouldn't mind the stares…..That much.

"Where are we going?" I asked calmly and Arachne smiled sweetly. "To Wallmart of course." She said and I froze. Wallmart…the home of all evil… the place that fills the nightmares of kids…. And home of all evil. "Something wrong Half-ass bastards' friend?" Giriko asked not yet deciding on a nickname for me, so he used Cronas' and added friend to show I was Cronas friend. "You're all tensed up, what, you don't like Wallmart either?" Giriko asked I nodded.

"Hey! Quit bad-talking Wallmart!" Arachne snapped, clearly, she liked Wallmart. "Why? We don't like Wallmart so, what is the problem?" Giriko asked annoyed. I questioned there relationship at times like now. They always seemed to argue. But then again they are adults, and that is all adults know how to do.

"…. You want to walk home?" Arachne threatened. That shut him up. "We are at the store paradise." Arachne said smiling proudly. Both Giriko and I rolled our eyes, though I could do it any time I wanted because of the scarves, Giriko had to when she had her back turned.

_______

Later in the store I was by the CDs, Arachne ran off and left Giriko and I deserted in the woman's underwear isle, then found us dragged us to the woman's tampons/pads area and ditched us again, so Giriko went to look at chainsaws, I went to look at CDs. It was a nightmare being with Arachne, I had no idea how Crona survived. I was looking at a CD by a new band, I was a fan of the band also.

"Eh, I just found a nickname for ya." Giriko said walking up. "You like that band; so, you will be called Kishin, since the band is called Kishin." Giriko said, I shrugged and put the CD back. "Whatever." I said calmly and walked away, I felt my cell phone vibrate. Yes we had cell phones. Liz went crazy and ordered us all a cell phone, not smart on her part since she has to pay, but I aint complaining. I looked to see it was a text message from Black*Star

**To: Asura**

**From: Black*star**

**Title: Yo! ANSWERE! You're god commands it**

**Message:**

**  
YO! How's it going? How is life with Crona, Maka, and Cronas aunt and**

**(boyfriend? (Not Cronas boyfriend, his aunts boyfriend, in case I confused you, Asura ) Tsubaki has been mopy and whining that she has to see Kid, damn is it annoying. Patty and Liz say Kid has been the same. Well, text me back as soon as can.**

**Adios**

**Black*Star**

I rolled my eyes at the text and decided to reply

**To: Black*Star**

**From: Asura**

**Title: RE: Yo! ANSWERE! You're god commands it**

**Message:**

**Eh, life is going fine, right now I am at the center of evil (The Wallmart evil, not Liz, or fangirls) with Arachne and Giriko (Aunt and her boyfriend) shopping, though Arachne ditched Giriko and I, twice, once in woman's underwear, once in the tampon section and other woman's necessities. She is evil. Giriko and I went separate ways. And get this, he said my new nickname is Kishin, isn't that Demon God? Well Crona and Maka went to the doctors, so they might beat us home. Don't get any gutter minded thoughts. Crona isn't like that, though I am still unsure if Maka is. I feel sorry for Tsubaki and Kid, but they will be reunited soon anyway, we all have to head to Shibusen (Remains of it anyway) Tomorrow anyhow. And yea, not interested in a girlfriend, so you can drop that idea now Black*Star.**

**Sincerely**

**Asura**

I pressed Send and put my phone back into my pocket. I swear Black*Star was an idiot at times.

* * *

**Chapter done! Well thank you all for reading this chapter, I know this might not have been that good but we had writers block. But yea they have cell phones, just wait for next chapter, will include a certain to make you laugh (We hope) Scenario. **

**Dino- this was a…..**

**Colron-…. You don't know how to label this chapter either?**

**Dino- bullseye**

**Yuki- HEY! Guys! I Just made cookies!**

**Dino-*takes a bite out of a cookie and spits it out rubbing jaw* these things are hard as rock!**

**Colron-…we could sell them to a hockey team to use as pucks..**

**Dino- good idea!**

****

Colrons chapter preview.- we are not going to give out any spoilers for next chapter, BTW chapter preview may be taken out of the story.

**Love**

**D.Y.C.**


	19. Cronas birthday!

**Welcome back! I am glad to have you all here! And I am hoping you haven't forgotten this story either. Well this story's One Month anniversary was four days ago, the ninth. So happy late story anniversary!**

* * *

**Crona**

**1 day until birthday**

"Um, so why am I helping rebuild Shibusen again?" Maka asked me as she handed me a nail. "I…h-h-honestly have n-n-no idea Maka." I mumbled as I tried to keep my balance and started hammering the nail into the wood. We were remaking the building and were working on the framing, and I was about 25 feet of the ground on a skinny piece of thick wood while Maka was on a crane handing me the nails. I honestly did not want to fall 25 feet off the frame again so I was trying to keep balance as I connected two pieces of wood.

"It's because you help destroy it Maka!" Shinigami said through the megaphone. I jumped a bit and almost fell off. "Whoa! Crona you ok?" Maka asked holding me steady. "Apart from losing twelve years off my life, I think I am ok." I said. "C-can I climb o-off it n-now?" I asked Dr. Spirit. "Eh, another two pieces of wood and you can be done with this job." He said and I sighed. I looked down. Asura was chasing Hetalia, trying to remove all her pyromaniac things away so she won't set the wood on fire, jeeze. Asura is 17, Hetalia is what, 12, and I thought Asura would be able to catch her, for a twelve year old she is fast. Then again, she new more about the Bird and the Bees then any of us. Which is creepy.

Kid and Tsubaki were laughing as they worked together; Liz was taking pictures of Asura/ holding the wood down as Patty sawed it. Black*Star was showing off and not doing anything. So this is going to take a while unfortunately. I sighed as I crawled to the next part carefully. And Maka followed me on the cane. She was sort of my nail supplier/ spatter in case I fell. This held the irony there already, because I already fell down once already, so a spatter now was ironic when I should have had one earlier. Irony sucks big time right?

I sighed as I nailed a few more pieces of wood waiting for someone to bring me a ladder to get down. "I h-h-hate this……" I mumbled quietly, Asura still hadn't gotten to Hetalia yet. Good and bad. Good for if he managed to get them from her we would have a Pissed-Off-Beyond-Control Hetalia to deal with, and lets just say, with he at that state. She will manage to burn the earth to the ground. And if he doesn't get it…. well, she probably will still burn the earth to the ground. That is the weirdness of Hetalia, Shibusens own pyromaniac.

"Ok Crona, you can get down now." Dr. Spirit said hoisting up a ladder. I nodded and hesitantly went towards the ladder, scared out of my wits of falling. "It's ok Crona, you won't fall." Maka said behind me, I was surprised she was taking the ladder. She didn't need to take the ladder down. I realized she was coming down the ladder so I wouldn't be so scared. I almost smiled at that, but as always, fear was over taking my happiness and I stared at the ground. Big mistake because I was then frozen at seeing how high I was, it all suddenly seemed a lot higher now.

"Crona," Maka said soothingly from above me. "It's ok Crona, no need to be scared. Just keep a firm grip on the ladder and climb down. You won't fall, and if you do, Papa will catch you." Maka soother and I nodded slowly and swallowed nervously. I slowly started my decent on the ladder. I officially hated heights, strange, I wasn't this scared when I fell, but again, everything seems so much higher now. I screwed my eyes shut trying to ignore the fact I was so high up. I felt my feet hit the ground and opened my eyes and let out a breath of relief. I was on ground and no longer high up. I waited patiently for Maka to come down.

"You did fine, you see Crona." Maka smiled at me. I nodded nervously, half because of the decent; the other half was the 'Medusa Glare' Dr. Spirit was giving me. He did not like that I was dating Maka. He thought I was a serial killer because I was dating her…. Well if you count the murders I was forced to do while under Medusas control…I guess he was right. But court already cleared that up. But he could stop thinking I was on drugs because I was dating Maka! I don't want to have….a vulgar word…for brains! He was crazy!

Maka gently took my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze and smiled at me. I smiled softly back at her. It was a really good moment until Dr. Spirit walked up and dragged Maka away saying that he was taking her out to eat right after Shinigami announced it was time for a lunch break. I sighed at this and went over to my bag to take out the brown paper bag that Arachne packed for my lunch. Asura walked up next to me and started to un wrap his scarves as he took out a brown paper bag out of his bag. Arachne made a lunch for all three of us. Asura, Maka and I, but Maka was eating out with Dr. Spirit. That left Asura and I.

I noticed that for once all Asura was wearing was a ratty pair of jeans and a gray and blue tang top. That would probably explain why Liz kept staring at him and taking pictures. It was really annoying. Asura shrugged as he pulled out a turkey sandwich from the bag, and took a bite out of it. "Liz is annoying, most annoying person on earth." He muttered and took another bite. "Your aunt is a really good cook, Crona." He said through his sandwich. I smiled at it. Arachne would love to hear it, it isn't everyday that someone compliments her on cooking.

"Why not tell her that when we get back?" I asked as I took a bite out of my PB&J sandwich. I pulled out a blue Powerade as Asura took a drink out of his red one. Arachne decided to choose Powerades on our favorite color. Pretty strange but thoughtfully nice. I uncapped mine and took a short drink. "So how you coming along on the top?" Asura asked and I shuddered. "Can I switch with you? I don't like it up there." I said and Asura chuckled. "Not up to me, sorry." He said and I sighed in misery.

"I seriously don't want to go back up there." I mumbled saddened. "Eh? Why Crona? You can see everything." Asura said, and I remembered he was not there to witness my 'majestic' fall off of there. And how it was a miracle I was still moving. I sighed as I took a sip of my Powerade. "Eh…someone get rid of Liz now." Asura growled as Liz kept taking pictures from her I-can-not-be-seen-but-actually-everyone-can-see-me spot. I shook me head. "S-s-sorry Asura, I'm on p-p-probation." I mumbled and Asura shook his head. "You always say that!" He whined jokingly and I nodded in agreement. "Its true though." I pointed out just as Shinigami grabbed the megaphone. "Back to work in five minutes everyone!"

* * *

**Crona**

**BIRTHDAY!**

I groaned as I woke up, something was telling me that this was not a safe day. So I hesitantly opened my eyes and then got out of bed. I looked at the clock, **10:00 A.M.** _Crap!_ I slept in! I remember planning on waking up at 8 AM today and even setting my alarm block to 7:50 AM just in case! I looked at the alarm; someone turned it off while I was sleeping! I could already figure it was probably Arachne; this isn't the first time she has done it. But why would she do it today? I shook my head, there were a lot of things I did not understand, nor had any chance of understanding. Aunty Arachne just so happened to be one of those things.

I sighed shaking my head. I was still a little bummed out at the fact I overslept, but I had enough things to be depressed about today, I had in fact, a very long list of things to be depressed about today. I looked at my Shoop Da Whoop poster and had to stifle a laugh. That thing always made me laugh. Shoop Da Whoop was awesome!! I shook my head and headed down stairs for some breakfast. There was something I knew I should remember about today, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Well I did learn what that something was as soon as I got into the dining room/kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRONA!" everyone yelled. And yes I meant everyone. Including my 'friends' from Shibusen, Arachne, Giriko, Justin Law, Noah, Gopher, Eruka, Free, how Arachne new I knew them all I had no idea. And I don't think I really want to know how now that I think about it. "Eh………Th-thank you." I stuttered and Maka walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush a million shades of red. "A birthday kiss, to the birthday boy." She announced smiling brightly at me, making me blush even more. "Th-thank you, Maka." I mumbled and Maka smiled again and kissed me on the other cheek after Kid scowled because it wasn't symmetrical. "And that is for being who you are." She announced again smiling, and again the shades of red my face harbored went up.

"Like how symmetrical the room is?" Kid asked and I looked at it and he was right, it was completely symmetrical. If I hadn't known this was Arachnes house already I would have thought I was in someone else's house… well I probably would have thought I was in Kids house since the symmetry. But it was also streamed with different shades of blue; there were also some rabbit decorations. I was surprised they knew I liked rabbits. I didn't even think Aunty Arachne knew. Giriko walked up to me and put his hand on my head pushing down causing me to bend over a bit. "Come on you half-ass bastard-birthday boy! Get to the table already!" He laughed ushering –dragging- me to the very long/large table.

I took a seat at the side, Asura and Maka on either end of me, Arachne and Giriko across from me, though Arachne was getting everything set up on the table for my 'birthday party brunch'. Asura kept fidgeting in his seat for some reason. I plan on asking why later. I couldn't tell his facial expression due to the scarves he was wearing. There was a knock on the door. "Giriko, Hun, can you go get that?" Arachne asked……..ordered from the kitchen. Giriko got up and headed towards the front door.

"It's some gut with a skeleton mask on." Giriko reported. "And if he doesn't leave now I call the cops since I have no idea who he is." Giriko said and Kid rushed over there. "Father!" he said, Tsubaki racing behind him. "Sorry I am late everyone, I had trouble finding a gift for the birthday boy." Shinigami said walking up and saying in a sing-song tone. "It's alright Shinigami-sama. We haven't started anything yet." Asura informed him calmly and I nodded. Asura then sighed and yanked a matchbox from Hetalia. "Remember you promised no pyromaniac in the house or on this property." Asura scolded.

I inwardly chuckled at this. Asura giving AND scolding Hetalia, now that was a sight. Maka reached from under the table and grabbed my hand. I stiffened at this, and she intertwined entertained her fingers with mine and flashed me a smile. I gave her a small smile in return. Asura walked back to us and took his seat and looked at us, though I couldn't –STILL- see his face, I could tell there was mischief in his eyes, and a knowing smirk on his face. He has something planned, I know it! I can never doubt my gut feeling when it comes to him!

"Giriko, Justin, Noah, Gopher, can you for come in and help me bring this stuff out here?" Arachne again asked –ordered- the adults –not counting Shinigami- to do. The four got up from there seats and headed towards the kitchen. Five minutes later they were coming out with trays of food to put on the table. Pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, toast, peanut butter, butter, jam, fruit, milk, orange juice, apple juice, it was practically a breakfast buffet! I stared in amazement at the lines of food, I never seen Arachne cook this much before! Not ever! This was just amazing!

As I said before –or at least think I did- , there were many things about Aunty Arachne that can surprise you. This is now was probably going on the list. No, this was definitely going on the list. I waited for people to start grabbing food, only to feel more confused when no one touched it. "Crona." Arachne said, I turned to her with a confused expression. "Y-yes?" I asked nervously that I was in trouble. "You are supposed to grab something to eat first." She explained and I went a shade paler then its normal shade, which Arachne said was still pale.

She just had to make this bad for me. Everyone will be watching me! I gulped and looked at the dishes around me and hesitantly got some pancakes and bacon and a glass of orange juice. "L-l-like that?" I asked nervously to Arachne and she nodded approvingly. And whispered in my ear. "I already explained to them you never had a birthday party so you don't know what to do." She informed me. I nodded feeling a little relieved that I wouldn't be that much of a fool today. The rest begun to grab what they wanted, the adults waiting last to get something.

Soon everyone was eating Arachnes amazing breakfast. And laughing and talking amongst each other having a good time. Yea, Arachnes food can do that to a person. "Hey! Crona! Want to hear a funny story?" Kid asked while Tsubaki was trying to hold back a laugh. "S-s-sure." I said unsure as to if I should or not. "Well, you remember Tsubaki's cat right? Tiger?" He asked.

I nodded, I remembered her fluffy orange cat. "Well remember how she said he thinks he is a squirrel?" Kid asked again. And I nodded again. "Well, someone made a collar that can make animals talk, you go outside, Tiger is wearing one, and he has a bunch of baby squirrels next to him and you ask. 'where did you get those squirrels?' and he replies. 'tree' and you ask 'where is there mother' and he answers 'wife'" Kid laughs and I was confused.

"Get it, Tiger is married to a squirrel and has many baby cat-squirrels." Kid says smiling, I nod my head in semi understanding, it was a weird joke, but I sort of understood it. which is saying a lot since it is Kids joke. And his jokes didn't make a lot of sense. Which made it confusing as to if Tsubaki really did like and think his jokes were funny, or if she was just faking it to please her boyfriend. Tsubaki was a hard one to figure out, though I was thankfully she didn't bring Tsubaki's Creepy Pet Snail here, that thing was just weird.

* * *

**Afternoon**

"Time to open your presents Crona." Arachne giggled, yes, giggled "Go to Present Mountain, Crona." She said pointing to the pile of presents named 'Present Mountain'. I nodded and went towards the presents as Arachne instructed me to. I picked up the first present. It was wrapped in a sea-blue wrapping with sea shell designs. "That's from me!" Eruka said happily, I opened it unsure and saw a little frog keychain. "Th-thank you, Eruka." I said bowing politely to the white haired young woman. Eruka just smiled brightly, "It's a mini Jackson." She said. Ah yes, her pet frog Jackson, she knew I liked playing with him, he was a very loyal frog.

After opening a few more presents: a wolf tooth (from Free), an IPod and earphones (from Justin Complete with some sort of religious symbol on the earphones) copy of the Book of Eibon that I always wanted to read (From Noah) a complete guide on The Wonders Of Symmetry: How To Become A Symmetrical Creature (From Kid), last months swimsuit magazine ((From Dr. Spirit) this months swimsuit magazine and a FMA manga (From Blair), statue of a giraffe (From Patty) a design magazine (From Liz) a CD with some of the songs I like along with some techno music, and a ten foot long scarf (From Asura, for same purpose as his) a video game (From Gopher even though I don't have an Xbox360 so it was useless until I get one).

A autographed picture of Black*Star (From Black*Star) a apology letter for Black*Stars present and a plastic ninja blade (From Tsubaki) a kit on how to dissect frogs (From Dr, Stein) a set of 5 tea cups and different kinds of tea (From Dr. Marie) A 101 joke book and entire Lazar collection and Shoop Da' Whoop things (From Shinigami.) And a flamethrower (From Hetalia)

"Crona, here is my present to you." Maka beamed holding something behind her back as she walked up to me. I cocked my head to the side in confusion and she held out to me a old blue stuffed bunny. I picked it up and examined it. "Come on Maka! That rabbit is old! You had it when you were a little kid! You couldn't have just bought him something? Wow you are a-" I cut off Souls complaints to Maka about the rabbit. "I….I l-like it." I said softly and looked up at her. "I like it… a…a lot… th-thank you, Maka." I said and Maka smiled softy. "I figured you would since you like rabbits a lot." She said.

"Crona, you still have one more present." Arachne said cheerfully. I looked at her. "F-from who?" I asked, I thought I got all the presents from everyone, Giriko gave me mine earlier so I didn't have to expect one now. "From me silly!" Arachne declared and handed me a envelope. I looked at it confused and opened it. What I found made my jaw drop. "Three…three plane tickets to Antarctic…to and back tickets!" I said in amazement. "For you and two friends, the plane leaves in five days so you and the two you choose can get ready." Arachne said.

And I nodded, that was all I could remember before this day was all to much for me and I passed out. One arm holding the blue bunny to my side, the other holding the three tickets. And the body laying on the living room floor with everyone staring at me in shock.

* * *

**Done! Well I hope you liked Cronas birthday party! I know I had fun typing it. well our beloved Crona will be going to Antarctica soon. And if you don't know what Shoop Da' Whoop is Google it, it is very funny. **

**Next Chapter- Crona and 2 others go to Antarctica, more Medusa scenes, more Kid fun time, and more funniness, less Shibuseness…. Or would that be more Antarcticaness less Shibuseness? Ah who cares? Well wait for next chapter.**

**GO Ahead**

**And Click**

**The Review**

**Button You**

**Know You**

**Want To **

**And We**

**Want To**

**Two So **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yea, I wanted to make this chapter before I forgot all the stuff for it so I was skipping '****Our Love May Not End In Tragedy…. Maybe'**** yea I know there were all you adoring fans of it that are waiting for next chap for the story and it will come soon. But no promises it will be in the next couple days. **

**Dino- man did the last story take forever to work on its chapter!  
Colron- well…….you did refuse to accept our help on it.**

**Yuki- yea! If you let us help it would have been done ages ago!  
Dino- well, I am in charge of this story, Colron is in charge of our CronaXKid story, and Yuki, you are in charge of our one-shot. So I am planned on doing our new Crona-Gopher story alone.**

**Colron- I have no idea how the stories we do and who is in charge of them helped your argument at all.**

**Yuki- yea! And you have the majority control of them!**

**Dino-…….yea…I have no idea how it helped at all.**

**Colron- if it even did help.**

**Dino- I can fire you, you know.**

**Colron- but you woooooon't,**

**Dino- I hate it when you're right.**

**Yuki- me to.**

**Colron- yea but you don't hate me. I am family.  
Dino-……………**

**Review to Responses**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**Thanks for liking last chapter. And yea, I intended to put how he survived the fall in the chapter but forgot.**

**Kaizaku_Kageoni**

**Yea, that is a good idea for Medusa. Who is Arnold ****Swartzineger****? **

**Well, onward with the chapter!**

**Warning- I got most of this chapter after reading a Maximum Ride book. So Maximum Ride fans, you will probably notice.**

**Warning again- randomness, CronaxMaka, KidxTsubaki **

**_________________________________________________________________  
Shinigamis log**

**Well, everything seems in order except the patients can not build a birdhouse if there lives depended on it. I am scheduling a meeting with them all to discuss the rebuilding of Shibusen.**

**Crona**

"………….." I said nothing as Shinigami finished telling us what was happening. We were all done working on repairs for Shibusen, he is now going to hiring professionals to fix up our 'crappy' work and actually get the dang building built. "So Crona, what did you learn from us all working on it?" Shinigami asked randomly. I looked around first to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the room named Crona then pointed at me with a confused look. Shinigami nodded. "Uh…….First I learned that we will all make awful carpenters. Second I learned is………that you actually do know how to swear." I said quietly. Everyone laughed at that finding what I said funny and I blushed in embarrassment.

"……ok…. I guess that is true, especially the carpenter part. You are all dismissed." He said and I got up and looked around for Asura, Maka wasn't there since she wasn't a patient and was thus not allowed in the meeting. She was only a guest. I spotted Asura waiting for me at the back row. "Wow didn't know you had a sense of humor in you!" Asura said sounding surprised; even though I knew he was just joking I nodded in agreement.

"How are you guys doing!? YOU ENJOYING THE BIG ME?!" Black*star asked jumping between us and hanging off of us. "Ehh………" was all I could say. "…….no….now go jump off a bridge. You are not a god so get lost." Asura said dully. Black*Star glared at him and stormed off mumbling something about France……..France was in…Europe right? "Asura…France is in Europe right?" I asked and he shrugged. "It should be, unless it moved… I know you suck at geology….well….what little geology you do know you rock at." Asura added. "Asura….let's go find Maka…Kay?" I said and he nodded.

I think he was finally got ok with the fact that Maka and I were dating and his hate for her. For those of you who forgot, it was the whole, Maka and I incident, back in Chapter 8 if you want to know, it was the Drunk-Kiss-But-Not-Drunk Kiss Incident. Yes, it was big enough to deserve its own title AND underline. I could see why he was pissed at that, he doesn't want me steering back to the 'bad' path….though how could that incident steer me back to the 'bad' path? That is what has us both stump. (Not that he will admit that he has no idea how it will do that either. Stubborn over protective jerk.)

"MAKA!" I yelled as I ran towards her. Asura followed at a simple walk. Maka nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Hi Crona!" She laughed but looked nervous. "Maka, are you alright?" Asura asked and Maka looked around. "There is an obsessed guy who has been following me all day!" she said and I could see the anger and annoyance in it. "It is annoying!" she said and Black*Star walked up a grin on his face. "Hey guys! I am going to put my bombs to good use and bomb France!" he said happily. "Eh. Black*Star, ……i-if you b-b-bomb France…wont you go to-" Asura cut me off. "GO and bomb away my friend!" he said in unusual friendliness.

Asura walked away and Maka's eye twitched. "Black*Star….can I borrow a bomb?" She asked and I saw her glare at some guy dressed in baggy clothe and wearing a baseball cap staring at us… well staring at Maka with….a look of……love….. I can't believe I was saying this but I am going to kill him, please don't tell Arachne, or Asura I said that. "Maka." I started clutching my right arm tightly. "Can I join? There is nothing to do." I said and Maka gave me a bright smile. "Of course you can! Black*Star, two bombs, now!" She ordered and Black*Star grinned. "Sorry, don't have the bombs with me. but I can scare off the kid." He said and ran towards the poor –dead- boy with an evil intent. "….." Both me and Maka said nothing.

"Lets head towards the park, Kid and the others should be there…well most of them should." Maka said and I nodded and took my step beside her. Maka reached out and grabbed my hand in an attempt to hold hands with me. I gripped her hand back, and gave her a small weak smile. I didn't see the guy who was stalking Maka thankfully, I prayed a thank-you to Black*Star.

As we reached the park I saw a lot of the other patients were there to. Patty was sliding off the slide with a lot of little kids. Liz was flirting with an older teen. And Kid was talking with Tsubaki. Tsubaki seemed to be blushing redder then a strawberry. Maka led me over to them right as Kid spoke. "Tsubaki, would you like to go on a date with me to the Melting Pot?" He asked as he went on one knee, anyone who was not in hearing distance would think he was proposing. "The Melting Pot?! REALLY?! THANK YOU KID!!" Tsubaki said excited and hugged Kid who now blushed. Tsubaki was really happy…now what was the Melting Pot…I think I heard of it before.

"Crona! We should go there to!" Maka smiled brightly, I could see the excitement in her eyes, was the Melting Pot really this big of a deal? "Yes! It could be like a double date!" Tsubaki said. Shinigami marched up to Kid. "Kid! I do not approve of your date!" he said. Kid glared at Shinigami, "BWAAAAAA!!!" he roared and somehow did the inhuman Shoop Da Whoop, I have no idea how it is even possible, but it is Kid, anything is possible, and Dr. Spirit squealed. "Yes! There dating!!!" Maka looked at me waiting for an answer while I was lost in thought trying to remember what the Melting Pot was. "Do you want to?" Maka asked and I gave a shy smile. "S-Sure!" I said, just as Stein mumbled in a fan-boy tone. "Yes! Maka Crona please do!!"

Well it turned out the Melting Pot was a fancy restaurant that I heard in one of Arachnes and Girikos dates. It was a really fun experience though I was scare, and nervous the entire time. Kid and Tsubaki brought back a fondue mix. "Well, I really appreciated you taking me to the restaurant Crona." Maka giggled and I nodded nervous. "Time to end the date." She said and I was confused but soon went red all over as she leaned forward. She was about to kiss me!!! What do I do!? What do I do?! Suddenly Asura opened the door. "Yo! Love birds! Get your butts inside!" he said.

**Crona**

**Three days later**

"Ok…. I think I packed enough clothes for the trip…. I also got my toothbrush and toothpaste and ex cetera in a zip lock bag." I mumbled under my breath, I was almost done packing and was making sure I had everything needed packed into my red luggage like bag with wheels…. Well Arachnes red luggage like bag with wheels. I didn't have anything else to really pack with the stuff even after my birthday the other day.. I packed my IPod I got from Justin, my Book of Eibon I got from Noah, I was still on the first chapter, and Arachne confiscated the flamethrower. Maka confiscated the swimsuit magazines I got from Dr. Spirit and Blair.

I looked at my bed, there sitting on next to the pillows were Nico (My four-tailed Kyuubi.) Jackson (the black stuffed frog I got from Eruka) and Nike (the old blue bunny Maka gave me, she also told me its name. Asura found it ironic its name was Nike since she always wore Nike shoes.) Nike was tipped over and now lying face flat on the bed. I walked over to it and gently moved it back into sitting position. I smiled a little, Soul thinks I was lying when I said I liked Nike, but I wasn't lying. I really did like Nike, it was an adorable stuffed bunny, and I liked bunnies.

I new what I was also brining now.

**Maka**

"Books, thick books, pillow, clothes, the bathroom things. I am now ready for the flight to Antarctica tomorrow!" I said smiling as I had everything packed up into a blue bag that Arachne loaned me. I looked around the room, it was really nice of Arachne letting me stay in the only guest room while Crona and Asura alternated between who slept in his bedroom. I sat down on my bed and then laid back still smiling. My thoughts were now straying from the house to Crona. My smile enlarged at thinking of him. He was shy, timid, and nervous. But he was also sweet, attentive, and caring. And he had the most adorable face! It was so childlike!

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said still in daze about Crona.

And speak of the boyfriend, a few seconds after I said come in, Crona hesitantly opened the door and waited at the doorway to make sure it was alright. "Crona!" I said grinning. "Come in! Come in!" I said happily. He hesitantly walked into my room, unable to refuse thanks (honestly thank you) to his submissive nature. I met him half way and grabbed his hand causing him to blush and led him to the ledge of my bed. I sat him down and sat next to him still holding his hand. "Thank you for taking me and Asura to Antarctica with you!" I said smiling.

"N-n-n-no need to t-t-t-thank me, t-t-thank Arachne f-f-f-for g-g-g-giving m-m-me the p-p-plane t-t-t-tickets." He stuttered. I just smiled, wrapped my arms around his waist, rested my head on his shoulder and thanked him again. "I really appreciate it. I thought you would have probably taken Arachne and Asura. I didn't expect you to invite me along." I said still resting my head on his shoulder. I smiled seeing out of the corner of my eye that his face was turning red as a tomato. "I w-w-w-wouldn't t-t-take Arachne, t-t-t-then Giriko w-w-would complain, and Asura would defiantly come, h-h-h-he is m-m-my b-b-best f-f-f-friend." I listened as he stuttered.

"A-a-and you a-a-a-are the f-f-f-first p-p-person I w-w-w-would w-w-w-w-want t-t-t-t-to t-t-take." I giggled. "Crona." I said and he looked down at me nervously. I titled my head up and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away I giggled at the daze I left him and hugged him tighter. "Thank you." I said again.

**Asura**

"Ok, all packed." I said as I rolled up my two winter ten foot long winter scarves with the three vertical eyes sewn on them by me. "Eh, we will be leaving tomorrow morning, I better keep an eye on Crona and Maka." I said shaking my scarf-less head. Arachne said she could fix up a rip that Black*Star made in it by the time I left tomorrow. So I didn't have a scarf to wear today. I wasn't going to wear my winter ones; I would die of heat stroke if I wore them here in Nevada during summer.

I sighed, I wonder what Crona was doing…………………IF HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH MAKA ALONE IN A ROOM I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!..........But Crona wouldn't do that, he is to shy….then again he is to shy to kiss in public……..have they even kissed yet, not counting the Thought-Crona-Was-Drunk-While-Acting-Drunk-So-I-Maka-Kissed-Him incident Maka did….hmmm, I would have to ask him that some time…

I paced around in the living room, I was seriously bored. They didn't even have a dang chess board!!!! All they had was Monopoly, I HATE monopoly! She doesn't even have any good games!

I sighed and rested my head against the wall, hopefully the trip will be worth the 'no chess' house. IT WILL BE WORTH IT! Crona was inviting me so I will enjoy the trip to Antarctica. I sighed again and stared at my 3 suitcases…..I FORGOT TO PACK MORE SHIRTS!!!!

**Next Morning**

**Crona**

"Ok, Be safe, make sure you follow all the rules they give you up there. Remember to dress warmly out there. And don't get into trouble." Arachne instructed as she drove the three of us to the airport. She told us earlier we would be staying with a team of environmentalist studying the effects Global Warming is affecting Antarctica. You see, Arachne was also an environmentalist scientist, well once was…or still is….. I honestly did not know if she was still the enviro……. I am already tired of saying that word so let's stick with the Enviro-Scientist. Yea, that will work.

Well she use to study how the toxic waste and pollution was affecting insects. (Spiders, ants, butterflies, moths, etc, etc) And two of the people there are friends of hers from the Enviro-Scientist gig thing. And they agreed to let us stay there. Though she didn't ask until yesterday so, if they said no, I do not know where we would stay. But then again it is Arachne; she would have a backup plan. Though I was not real excited to know what it was. Her backup plans were always scary.

"And remember, don't talk to strangers, and if the adults are not around, Asura you are in charge." Arachne finished. I sighed. "Aunty Arachne…….Won't a-a-all the a-a-adults t-t-there going to b-b-be strangers?" I asked suppressing my urge to add a hint of annoyance in it. Last thing I needed was to have Asura AND Arachneto snap at me for having an 'attitude' that I don't have. I looked out the window as I saw the buildings passing by. Another minute and we would be at the airport. I didn't say anything really. Asura was twitching nervously, and Maka was almost acting like a sugar induced manic three year old who just got the greatest piece of candy in the world.

Arachne drove into the entrance of the airport and started looking for a parking spot, Asuras twitching increased. I sighed, and we filed out of the car after she parked. Arachne led us to the inside and had us go through normal procedure. As I walked through the metal detector it went off. The guard walked towards me and had that metal detecting stick and as it got to my waist he raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed getting weird looks from the others. I pulled out a metal key chain that had a small wolf on it that I had in my pocket. The chain was metal, thus making the metal detector go off, thus making me embarrassed.

As we headed towards the planes I realized we seemed to be going to the end. It was not till we were at the last one I realized…well saw that we were riding a jet. I stared at Arachne open mouthed. She gave me a grin. "It does help to be one of the richest woman in the contra, AND in charge of the worlds largest organization." She said, crap, I forgot about that, and the fact she was the head of Arachnophobia, yes, the worlds largest organization. What they did I have no idea, I also forgot she was one of the richest woman, and rich all on her own.

"…YOUR RICH?!?!?!" Asura and Maka yelled in surprise. "Yes, I am. Why?" Arachne asked surprised at there reactions. "Well, the jet is a private jet, so you guys wont be uncomfortable with all the strangers." She started, I knew she meant Asura and I. "And the flight will take you to New York city, there I will have a ride arranged for you to be taken to the docks where some of the other environmentalist scientist will take the three of you to Antarctica by boat." She said. So it was a trip by plane, car, and boat. Did not see that coming.

Arachne gave us each hugs, me two extra, and repeated the safety guidelines, ignoring the fact that we were 15, and 17, not 9 and 10. We waved as we headed towards the black jet that had the initials A.C. Arachnophobia Corporation, Arachnophobia did own one third of the worlds businesses. As we filed single file onto the plane, I was amazed at how it looked on the inside. It looked like a living room! Well on one half it did, the other half looked like a normal plane. "It has been a while, Crona." A short old guy said. I stared at him a moment, it was the one long eyebrow, and matching mustache and long pointed nose that had me realize who he was. "Mosquito!" I said in shock. "Yes, I knew you wouldn't recognize me now that I look even better." Mosquito said. I stared at him, he was no more then three feet tall. "…Have you gotten smaller?" I asked and his eye twitched in annoyance. "If there are anything you kids would like ask a flight attendant." He said and walked off. I stared after him. "He……..he completely ignored my question didn't he?" I asked the others. They nodded. "But seriously, last I saw him he was taller than that!" I said in my own defense.

Through out the trip we were sitting on the couches, all talked about different things. Maka sat next to me leaning against me, resting her head happily on my shoulder, and Asura shook his head mumbling about something like 'get a room' then said 'wait, don't, that will lead to worse things.' Then a flight attendant came, and she looked scarily familiar. She had blond hair, much like my mothers, and eyes just like hers… in all honesty she looked exactly like Medusa. "um, hello?" I said and she smiled sweetly, yup, definitely not Medusa. "Hello, I am Max. and I will be your flight attendant this flight." She said, she sounded a lot like Medusa but couldn't, she was to nice. "Anything you would like?" She asked.

"Can I have some tea?" Asura asked, she nodded, and I shook my head signaling I didn't want anything. "Glass of water please." Maka said. Max nodded and went to get the things. I shook my head. "Wow did she look familiar," I muttered. "Seriously, s-she looked l-l-like someone I do n-not ever want to see again." I said looking away. I pulled out my MP3player and put in the earphones and started to listen to Losing You, by Dead By April. Maka smiled pulled one of them out and stuck it in her own ear so she could listen and looked at me. "Crona, you sure do listen to depressing music." She said. Asura chuckled. "he is a depressing guy," He pointed out and I stuck my tongue out at him. Max returned with the tea and water.

"The plane will be landing soon." She said calmly and walked away with a sweet smile. "Almost half way there Crona." Maka smiled at me, and I gave her a shy smile back. Then the voice of midget Mosquito came on through the intercom. "All passengers, meaning, Asura, Crona, Maka, and flight attendants, please sit down for the landings." He said and the voice was gone. Maka smiled and took out the earphone handing it back to me. "It's a good song, Crona." She said. And I nodded. "T-t-thank you." I mumbled and stuffed the MP3player back into my pocket.

As the plane (cough, jet, cough) landed and we filed out of it, we waited at the airport trying to figure out who was our ride to the taxi. "Knowing Arachne, it will be a surprise." I heard Asura say. He understood Arachne so much out of the little time we spent there. I was so proud of him right now.

We looked around and Asura poked me on the shoulder. "Hmm?" I asked and he pointed to some guy in black holding up a sign that said 'C. Gorgon.' My face went pale, Arachne told them to put down my first initial and my full last name….. I know she did. "Why, why couldn't they just put 'Crona. G?' I asked saddened. "Lets go, C. Gorgon." Asura teased and raced up to the man dragging me behind him. "Hello!" Maka greeted, the man gave us a skeptical look. And Asura spoke in an oddly confident way. "If C. Gorgon is Crona Gorgon then we are the ones you are to give us a ride for." Asura said and shoved me to the front. "Crona Gorgon, nephew of Arachne Gorgon." He said happily, I thought for a moment. _Who are you and what did you do with the REAL Asura?!_

The man took out a photo and glanced at me, then at the photo and put the sign away. "The limo is waiting outside." He said gruffly and led us outside. My mind froze. _L-l-limo?...Arachne you are evil!!!! This is going to cause a lot more attention then I want! People will want to know who the limo is for and see us, stare at us, and whisper about us!!!_ I started to panic in my head and Maka gave my hand an affectionate/ comforting squeeze. I nodded nervously, I new she understood my sudden discomfort, this was after all New York, the city that never sleeps, they will think it is some sort of movie stars or celebrities that are going into the limo, not Crona Gorgon, son of criminal mastermind Medusa.

I sighed, this was seriously now what I wanted. I glanced at Asura, everyone was staring at him because of all the scarves and clothes he was wearing, he seemed uncomfortable to but was hiding it better then I could have. I sighed a bit. "W-w-why d-d-did Arachne have to get a limo?" I mumbled discouraged. Maka shrugged. "I have no idea; maybe it is because she thought you should ride in one." Maka offered, I nodded, and she was just trying to make me feel better without taking sides. I ducked my head low as we walked toward the limo, and I even walked fast to get there quicker. As we got in it Asura and I let out a breath of relief. "You two are not real people, people, are you?" Maka asked and we nodded in agreement and the driver chuckled.

"We are at the docks." Our driver whom we learned name was Bill said. We looked out the window, there were a lot of boats there but one caught my eye and made me grin. I might have already found our ride there. "Come on guys!" I said and jumped out of the limo. Yes, I actually JUMPED out of it. I ran to the boat and stared at it a little bit. It was an old boat, and the kind that would have lower decks. I read the title of the boat.

_Navre_

It was French for Heartbroken, strange wasn't it? I continued looking at it as Asura and Maka walked up behind me. All three of us jumped out of our skin when someone spoke: "If it isn't the walking swordsman from the snakes lair." It wasn't in a mean tone, more like a teasing tone. Then a tall man around age of 29 walked out onto the deck grinning at us. He had black hair and blue eyes. Though a shade lighter then mine. "Welcome back to the Heartbroken ship, Crona!" he said to me. "and who are our other guests?" He asked looking at Asura and Maka and leaning against the railing. "Hi Marcus! And this is Maka and Asura." I said

"OH! Crona! Haven't seen you is so~o long!" A short woman with curly red hair said happily coming down to them. I smiled and held my arms out and I hugged her. "Boy Crona! You have gotten tall!" she said noting that I was taller then her. I smiled and teased her. "Are you sure it isn't just because you're a midget, Ronny?" I teased and she smiled and ruffled my hair, which was hard for her to do. "Guys! This is Veronica Taylor. One of the scientist, Ronny, t-t-t-this is my b-b-best friend Asura, and m-m-m-my g-g-g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend, Maka.." I stuttered, but still smiling. "Well guys, we can catch up on everything later, we got a long trip to make if we wont to get to the land of ice and snow and forever cold." Marcus joked and I nodded and the four of us got on to the boat.

**Maka**

We still had around a hour and a half before we reached to Antarctica, surprising how much slower our boat was then I expected. Then again with Arachne getting us a private jet, and a limo for the first two parts of the trip, riding in this old boat was a surprise. But then again it was the 'Enviro-Scientists'-Crona told me that was what he was going to call them now- were using to get there. So of course we were going to join them on the boat. When we got on and Marcus (Whom we learned was head of the research program in Antarctica) introduced us to everyone else. There was Veronica (Or as everyone –mainly Crona- calls her, Ronny) Nicholas (or Nick) Mellhoff , Melissa Neyhary, Nathan (Nate) Anderson, his older brother Lucas (Luke) Anderson, and Morgan Neilson. Though, Melissa, Morgan, and Luke were back at the building in Antarctica, we were left with Ronny, Marcus, Nick and Nate.

I sighed, I was at the moment on deck looking at the water, Asura, Nate, and Ronny convinced Crona to play poker with them, and for a kid who has no idea how it works, he sure is doing well. Asura is wining, he has a good poker face, and I guess it helps that he wears those scarves so they actually can't see his face. And I don't even think Crona knew how to play, and if Asura wasn't playing he would be winning. I sighed, I don't know why, but for some reason I felt jealousy when Ronny and Crona hugged. They seemed like really good friends. _Calm down Maka! She is in her twenties, and Crona is 15, there is no way they will become a couple! No reason to be jealous!_ I thought. "Maka! Dolphins!" I heard an excited voice behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin and looked behind me. "Huh?" I said to Crona. He grinned and pointed at the water a few ways away. Sure enough there were dolphins there staring at us.

Crona walked away and came back with some fish grinning like crazy. "Want to feed a dolphin?" Crona asked handing me a fish. I stared at him confused and he waved the fish over the water, the dolphins immediately swam over to him. Crona chuckled and waved it in the air some more and then tossed it in the air and a dolphin jumped up and grabbed it, Crona outstretched his hand and brushed his fingers against the dolphin as it jumped by. He turned to look at me. "Now you try." He said still grinning. I had to admit, seeing him that happy I couldn't refuse.

I copied what he did and tossed the fish in the air as another dolphin got it. Crona ran back to get more fish, his grin never leaving. I then noticed a bulge in his pants pocket. "Crona…what do you have in your pocket?" I asked curious. He gave me a equally confused look. "Asura told me to hang onto it for him." He said. I nodded, so that was Asuras winnings. Crona walked back up to me and handed me some more fish. "Don't you just love dolphins?" he asked grinning. "They are so nice and playful…. They like to play with people…" Crona said trailing off and tossed another fish to them. Finally he spoke again. "Maka.." He said, I turned to look at him just as he hesitantly hugged me, burying his face in my head. "I…. I love you….." He mumbled into my hair. I smiled and hugged him back, this was about as forward he had ever been. "I love you to, Crona." I replied.

We stayed like that a few moments until someone whistled. "Can the love birds on deck please report for dinner?" Nick said laughing as we jumped apart blushing like crazy. "Ehhhh…….." Was all Crona could say and I giggled and took him by the hand and led him to the dinning room, while Nick kept laughing and following us down there.

The dining room was really just a random room with the tables and desks cleared off a little, enough to fit a plate and drink so people could eat, but still pretty cluttered. I sat down next to Crona and Asura, we were having, ironically, fish for dinner. I laughed softly and glanced at Crona, he was deep in conversation with Dr. Taylor, AKA Veronica, AKA (Again) Ronny, AKA Dr. Awesome. I growled and Asura chuckled and whispered to me. "Looks like you might have some competition now." He teased, was I going to tell him that Crona told me that he loves me? Am I going to tell him something that will make Crona embarrassed and possible tortured by Asura? Like hell I am!!! I am going to deal with the teasing about Crona and Ronny, but not tell Asura about the whole 'I love you' thing until Crona is ready. I am not the kind of girlfriend who will brag about it if the boyfriend doesn't want others to know.

I ignored him and ate my fish while Crona and Ronny were talking about the ice caps, and what Global Warming is doing.

By the time I went to bed, Marcus said they had a few minutes left until they reached there. But we might as well go and get some rest and we can meet the others then find out bunks and sleep. I rubbed my eyes as I rested on the bed. Crona said he would take the couch and that Asura and I could have the two beds. I looked at Crona; he had gone to bed 20 minutes earlier and was deep in sleep. Asura was on his bed asleep. I walked over to Crona and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek; I then noticed that he was holding a ratty old blue stuffed bunny, I grinned, it was Nike, the present I gave him. It was so adorable! I had to resist the urge to hug him right now and there. I smiled and went to my bed giving him one last glance, he was smiling.

"Rise and shine! We are here!" Nate said running in there and laughing. I shivered at the cold. And we were at Antarctica. "You might want to get changed into some more clothes." Nate offered and ran out. I looked at Asura, he was already awake, and was putting on a winter scarf…. That also had the three vertical eyes symbol. I looked at Crona, he was awake to and was putting on a black parka with fake fur trimmings. He smiled at me and motioned to another parka at the door. "That's yours." He said as he put on some snow boots.

I smiled at him and went over there; I looked out the window and saw it was still dark. "Wow, I only got a few minutes of sleep, literally I guess." I said yawning, Crona nodded in agreement. And got up putting on a scarf and walking out to the deck. I frowned, I already missed him. Asura shrugged. "Your going to have to get used to living without him, Maka, once your home gets fixed your out of Shibusen and wont see him as often and will never see him again once the-" Asura broke off covering his mouth, at least that's what I think he covered, hard to tell when he wears his scarves. Asura covered his mouth and muttered something. "Never mind." He said and hurried out of the room. I was in shock, he said I would never see Crona again after something. Was something going to happen?

"Hey! Maka! Get up here!" Nate whined from upstairs. For someone who is 24, he sure can act like a little kid. Then again, Shinigami is father of a 15 year old boy, and in charge of Shibusen and he ALWAYS acts like a kid. So I guess I shouldn't complain about Nate's childish behavior.

I walked out to the deck to see them all waiting for me, I blush a little and mumble a quick sorry. Marcus smiles and leads us to a building that is painted bright and dark colors. "The bright colors so that at dark people can find it, the dark colors so that during a white out or blizzard it can be easier to find to." Crona explained. "Ronny told me it." Crona added. I frown. Ronny again, why did it have to be her who told him about it? Why? I sigh and notice the look of worry on Cronas face, probably wondering if he did something wrong. "That is really smart." I say commenting on the color scheme.

Marcus leads us inside only to have Crona tackled by a full grown Husky and an Alsatian puppy. "Eep!" was all he could manage as the life was scared out of him. "Kai! Toklo!" Marcus said and the two dogs got off him and walked to Marcus. I looked at Crona who was still on the ground, face covered in dog slobber, and right eye twitching. Marcus smiled at us as Ronny and Nate helped Crona up. "The big Husky is out rescue dog, Kai, and the puppy is our Rescue dog in training, Toklo." He explained. We nodded and Cronas eye finally stopped twitching.

After that he introduced us to the rest of the team, and a new member they didn't mention on the boat. Her name was Catrin, and she looked exactly like Max, and sounded like her. Crona said she looked a lot like Medusa, and that scared me a little.

After getting acquainted to the crew, Catrin showed us to our rooms. As soon as Crona got to his bed he collapsed onto the bed and was asleep in seconds. Asura sighed and lifted him up and put him properly on the bed and tucked him in, he picked up Nike and put it in the covers next to Crona. I smiled as Asura ruffled Cronas lavender hair and mumbled a good night to him. Asura then walked over to his bag and grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. I sat on my bed and picked up a book and started to read a little while waiting for Asura to come out of the bathroom so I could go change. The story I was reading was White Fang, it was really good, even though I didn't understand the beginning that well.

I glanced at Crona, he looked so peaceful. I giggled a bit; he was still in his clothes and didn't change into PJs. Asura came out without his scarves on. He put the now rolled up scarves on top of his bed and scratched his head. "your turn." He said to me. _I will always be surprised at how he looked without the scarves. I _thought as I gathered up my PJs and headed towards the bathroom. I locked the door so no one would come in and got into my nightgown. I gathered up my dirty clothes and as I walked out I dumped them in my suit case. I then jumped into bed and went to sleep.

**Next day**

We were at the moment on the ice looking at penguins. "They are really nice." I said to Kai who was laying down beside me. Asura was just leaning against the building wall watching us. Crona was frowning sadly at the penguins while holding Toklo. "What's wrong, Crona?" I asked. He looked at me. "I…. I r-r-r-really w-w-want to s-s-see the b-b-baby penguins up close….but Marcus s-s-said not to go that far…" Crona mumbled. Asura chuckled. "You probably want a baby penguin." Crona nodded in agreement, it was too cute!!! Then Asura had to ruin the moment. "You do know that the baby penguin will have to eat regurgitated fish from the mother, almost all day. So unless you want to have to barf up fish every hour, I wouldn't get a baby penguin if I were you." Asura chuckled and Crona made a face of something between shock and disgust. I sighed, it was a good moment until Asura had to ruin it with that fact. (**A/N- I have no idea if that is true about baby penguins**)

Crona looked at the penguins again and went inside, I sighed and petted Kai. "Sometimes…. I don't know how to help him, he is always sad." I mumbled to him. Toklo ran after Crona. It was cute to see the puppy already attached to him. "Well, you going to mope around all day? Go inside and spend some time with your boyfriend." Asura said. "You are his girlfriend are you not? You are the one who told him that you loved him on the deck yesterday on the boat after he said he loved you, right?" Asura asked. I froze. "How?" I asked. "How did you hear that?" Asura shook his head, he was probably grinning, but once again he was wearing scarves. "I overheard you guys, well th entire crew that was on the ship and I were eavesdropping on you two." He said. I sweat dropped. He was being a little too honest there.

I sighed, it was cold out and I was already getting cold, I guess I should go inside and get a mug of hot chocolate. I gave Asura a glare and headed inside with Kai while the scarf boy laughed his butt off. I sat down next to Crona who was already drinking his hot chocolate. "I'm guessing your wanting one two?" Catrin asked as she handed me a cup of the same substance. I smiled. "Thank you Catrin!" I said she smiled back. Crona finished his hot chocolate and said he was going to take a nap. I frowned as he left and Catrin laughed softly probably understanding what I was feeling.

I went to the beds later to check on Crona…. only to find he wasn't there. I Panicked, "Guys! Where is Crona?!" I asked Nate, Luke and Asura who were in the main room looking at monitors. "Wasn't he taking a nap?" Luke asked, I shook my head. "He isn't there." I said, Ronny came in then, "Have you guys seen Toklo and Kai? I haven't seen them for a half an hour, I saw them go outside with Crona, but I cant find them at all out side or inside." She said. That was around the same time Crona went to his room. Nate smiled. "Crona is probably with the dogs somewhere," he said. "he will be safe with them, and they can find there way back here if there outside somewhere." Nate assured.

Then Melissa came in. "Two blizzards heading our way, at least a five minutes before the first one is going to hit." She said; everyone went pale at this news. "Crap….Crona…" we all said.

**Hope you all like the 7,039 word chapter and it was 13 pages long. Wow longest chapter I ever wrote! Well thank you all for reading; I love you all for reading this! This was a hard chapter to write because I wanted it to be long. I did a good job at it two! This is the longest chapter I wrote! Well thanks again for reading.**

**Chapter preview-Crona is outside a long way away from the base, two blizzards are about to strike, what more do you need to know?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok welcome back. Thank you all for reading the last chapter. it was really long.**

_**READ**_**-I would like to thank Afgncaap8 for telling me about my mistake in the last chapter. I honestly thought Antarctica was in the north, but it is in the south. So please ignore that part. And another thing, is that not all the facts about global warming will be true in this story since I am only 13 and am not a scientist. So please do not believe everything about global warming, I do not need teachers, parents, and others screaming at me for getting facts wrong.**

'**======='**

**Dino- wow I loved writing the last chapter!**

**Yuki- so did I!**

**Colron-…. **

**Dino- ignore Coly, he is just sick today.**

**Colron- I told you to quit calling me that! *****Frown face*!!!!**

**Dino, Yuki- OMG!! You can do those faces! When did you learn?**

**Colron- **** *Bored face* you guys are idiots…**

**Colron- but you're my idiots *****happy face***

**Dino-……….. I feel disturbed, happy, warm, and angry…..**

**Dino- Colron….your cold is making you say things you don't mean, go back to bed**

**Colron- XD I LOVE DINO!!!!  
Dino- I am your freaking cousin! No saying that!**

**Yuki-………..ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Also I am now using '========' to separate parts now**

**Review to Responses**

**Afgncaap8**

**Thank you again for mentioning our mistake. You just taught us something new about geology!**

**Chiyo and Osaka Fan**

**Thanks. And I think everyone is worried about that.**

**P.S. this is version two because I messed up on the original chapter 21 so I had to fix up some things and re-post it. sorry.**

**Crona**

Ok, out of all the dumb things I ever did, this was on top of the list. Just for a summary of what was going on, I was on Antarctica, I was outside, it was cold out, I was with a Husky and an Alsatian puppy, and, now for the best part, I was lost. Great, right? Not so much when you are the one lost. I looked at the ground; I was still following the penguins, which was good. The reason I left was because my mind –and 'my conscience' Ragnarok- wouldn't quit bugging me about seeing the penguins up close. So I decided to follow there footprints. Of course I was taking a safety precaution and brought the rescue dogs Kai and Toklo with me. bad part was, I felt like I was going no where near the penguins. I had been keeping my face down and didn't notice the sky, or notice the blizzard that was starting. Only when it was beginning to get more windy did I realize. "Crap!" I said. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" I said. The dogs seemed to be panicking to. But not as bad as I, who was hyperventilating.

I thought back to the time that Medusa had me go to the North Pole to do some destruction on a military base that was abandoned for a week:

"_Ok Crona, I am only telling you what to do when in a blizzard, you dig a hole and wait it out, now go destroy that base and I might give you a decent meal when you return."_

Was exactly what Medusa had said.

I sighed and rubbed my arms. It was cold out and the wind was picking up. I looked around. I might as well listen to what she had said…. I started to dig trying to make a whole big enough for me and Kai and Toklo. When I was done I gestured for the dogs to get in and then crawled in myself. It didn't take long for the blizzard to seal off the entrance, though surprisingly there was a little light reflecting in there from the snow. I closed my eyes a bit trying to pass the time. This was my first time actually out side in a blizzard. So was I scared? Was I? What do you think!? I was outside in a blizzard, so of course I wasn't scared!!!! I was terrified!

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes I was really weak and tired…I squirmed around and dug out of the whole, the blizzard was over. I smiled and crawled out, Kai and Toklo followed suit, they stretched there legs and I looked around. "Ehh…. I know you guys can't speak, but… any idea where the base is?" I asked the dogs, the blizzard covered up all our tracks. And I couldn't remember what direction to the direction I came from that I made the hole in….

I started to panic a little, "Ok, ok, calm down Crona, you have been in worse situations! Calm down!" I muttered as my heart beat started to slow down. I looked around. "Ok so the base is THAT direction." I said just pointing into a random direction……then going the opposite way. "But my gut tells me to go that way." I say going in that direction a few more steps then make a right turn. "But my head says to go in this direction." I say going in the new random direction starting to panic again and made another turn. "But my heart says this direction!!!" I said and went a few steps before I broke down, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO!!!" I wailed, Kai and Toklo looked at me with pitying eyes

"Was it right to follow the direction that the icicle went? Was it?" I muttered. After having my mental breakdown, I found a long icicle, so I tossed it in the air and let whichever direction it landed in be the direction I went. It was getting colder too. I looked around, hoping to catch site of the building I wanted to find. Sighing I found no site of it. I started to wonder if this was the right direction. I sighed and took another step forward, Kai and Toklo a few inches behind me…well Toklo a few inches because of his shorter legs. Kai was next to me. I took another step only to fall through the snow, and fall into an underground crevice. I gasped as I tried to stop the fall by grabbing onto the walls. I then gasped as I stopped falling, and gasped again as I felt a 60 pound husky fall on me and a the weight I could not tell of the Alsatian land on me. I grunted in pain. I then looked down….I was stuck in the crevice, on closer examination, I could not see the bottom, and it got wider lower.

_Crap_

**Maka**

"Oh god oh god oh god!!!!" Asura and I said in unison. "Were going out there!" I said as I stopped pacing beside Asura leaving him to pace in worry by himself. Luke looked out the window. "The first blizzard is over." He announced. "And the second one should be coming in twenty minutes." He said and gave us a nervous look. "You should bundle up really warm, you might get caught in the next blizzard." Marcus said coming down. "Nate will go over some of the things as to what to do if you face a danger out there. There are two backpacks by the door for you. Choose a direction to go in, and the rest of us will go in the other direction. you will find Walkie Talkies in the bag. Nate will stay here in case they come back. And if you find them, call everyone….hey where's Catrin?" he said and Nate shrugged. "I think she went out to look for him." He said

**Catrin**

"God! Why do I have to go by that stupid name Catrin?!" I muttered as I made my way through the snow. "Well it's not like I could say to them, 'Hi! I'm Medusa Gorgon! Pleased to see you again my beloved son! Now lets go so I can perform more experiments on your body and have you kill more people for me!'" I muttered and suddenly fell and slid down a random but very ironic ice slop for snowboarding and landing in a whole. "I WANT TO GO BACK TO NEVADA, NOW!!!!!" I screamed.

**Maka**

"And when you are in a blizzard, dig a whole and stay there until it is over." Nate finished and paused. "That should be all…" he said thoughtful. "Well, now go and get that idiot." He finished as he shoved us out of the building. I looked at Asura. "are you ready to find _our_ Crona?" I asked him, he looked at me and replied. "I am always ready to save his sorry butt." Was his reply, and together we marched on into the snow in search of what was most important to us: Crona. Whom was also dead once they find him, I could see a very powerful Maka Chop once I find him and we get him to safety.

**Crona**

I shivered and felt the two dogs shiver two. Yes, I was still in the crevice, there was no way I could climb out with two dogs who's weights combined probably weighed around, if not more, 70 pounds. I had slipped some more and so now if I let go I would definitely fall to my death.

I felt Kai shivering and looked up, he had frost forming on his fur and he had icicles forming on him to. I looked at Toklo, he was also shivering and in the same condition as Kai. I was also starting to go numb, I was already losing feeling in my hands, and right now, letting myself just fall through that whole felt like the best thing in the world. But I had to resist, if I let go, Toklo and Kai would also die, and I would never be able to see Asura again, nor would I see Arachne and the research team…. I would never see Maka smile again, Maka pout and laugh again, Maka get irritated at Soul or others and Maka Chop them…I would never see her again…I didn't want that to happen. I shivered again.

I really wanted to go to sleep, my arms were starting to get sore.

**Maka**

I looked around and suddenly froze. "Asura, I think I might know where Crona is." I said looking at the ground. He looked at me, I could sense the anxious and hope radiating off him like a big loud speaker announcing it. "Remember earlier today, he said he wanted to get a better look at the penguins, but we couldn't because Marcus didn't want us to head out that far until we had gone through all the safety guidelines." I started. Asura nodded signaling that he remembered. "Well," I said and pointed at the ground, there were penguin tracks. "How much do you want to bet that me will probably find Crona with the penguins?" I asked. Asura didn't answer, just took off running, following the tracks. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Crona, I smiled he and Crona were very good friends and Asura really cared for Crona.

I then realized that I was being left behind and ran after him. "SLOW DOWN!!" I yelled at him, he slowed down a little then came to a complete stop. "There are the penguins; I have a feeling we aren't going to find our little lavender haired boy down there in the group of penguins." Asura said sounding sad, and scared. I looked, and sure enough he was right, there was no trace of Crona. I frowned, this was not good. We still had no idea where to look for him. I started off in a new direction to go in. Asura followed, I could tell he was getting more anxious now that we had no lead as to where Crona was.

I then spotted footprints. "Maybe they're ours." Asura mumbled. I shook my head, a grin spreading on my face. "There are dog footprints too. Not just one set, but two sets of them," I said grinning happily. We now had footprints to follow! We would be able to find him now! I rushed following the footprints. I then slowed down a bit, something was not right. The footprints seemed to be ending, but there was no sign of him, there was no sign of the dogs…

**Crona**

I was starting to get tired, my arms ached, I couldn't feel my fingers, or my legs. I was freezing. And it was getting colder by the minute. The snow covered most of the opening up so there was barley any light, but I learned that right where we stepped was the weakest part with the thinnest ice –which I didn't even know I was walking on ice at the time- the rest was thick enough to hold a pick up truck filled with heavy sumo wrestlers. Kai squirmed some more and whined. "Kai! Quit it! your going to make us fall if you keep it up!" I scolded, though my voice was weak and tired and did sound at all as I hoped it would. It sounded more as a plea, which it was in a way. I glanced at Toklo, he seemed to be asleep. Oh god, hopefully he wasn't dead. I could feel the frost that had formed on my face. I sighed, I really wanted to get out of here, let my arms rest, get warm, but I couldn't.

I was probably never leaving this crevice, though right now I had no idea if it was really called a crevice, my brain seemed to be shutting down thanks to the cold. So I had no idea if Crevice was the right I took a quiz right now, I would surly get a negative 78 for my grade.

I sighed, I was going to die here with two dogs. The dogs are going to die because I couldn't hold on forever and fell. I always thought I would die by the hands of Medusa…or Steins dissection, not this way.

**Maka**

I was standing at where the footprints ended. This was not a good thing, where did they go? Where? I looked around starting to panic. What if a pterodactyl came up and took them?! Ok now I was just going crazy, pterodactyls don't live in Antarctica, they live in the Caribbean. I sighed and looked around. I walked a little further, Asura right behind me panicking. As I took another step, this time kicking snow, I heard a whine followed by a soft, weak: "Cold...." I froze and looked around. I recognized the voice. "Crona?!" I yelled looking around. "…..M-Maka………?" the weak voice replied, it was scared and tired I moved again knocking away more snow. "…..Y-y-y-you just k-k-kicked snow on m-me." he mumbled I froze. "Where are you?!" Asura said running up. "I am in the crevice, or whatever its called down here..... I….. I'm s-s-stuck…I can't feel most of my body….and I think my ankle is caught on something…" he mumbled and I saw the small opening. "I-if I let go…. I fall…and possible die…"he mumbled then added. "B-b-but…falling seems like the best th-thing right now…" I froze. "Asura! Get the rope! Crona! Were going to lower down a rope for you to climb out of!" I said.

Crona paused. "But…K-Kai…and T-Toklo….there down here to…" He said I thought for a moment. "Try and tie the rope to Toklo, we'll get him out that way. Then do the same with Kai, and then I want you to tie it around your own waist when we bring it down again." I said. I heard a small agreement. Asura handed me the rope and we lowered it down. "Tell us when to bring it up." I said. There was a weak tug on the rope and an even weaker. "Its done." Asura and I pulled Toklo up with no problem, he was out cold. Asura rubbed his fur then stuck him in his coat to keep him warm. We then lowered the rope again.

Kai was challenging. He was a lot heavier then Toklo so we had to use more strength when we got him to the ledge his scrabbled to get a firm hold of it with his claws helping us a lot by that. I walked over and got some of the frost off his fur then went to the rope and look down the hole. I could see Crona clearly now…. Well kind of, he was to far down for me to see him that well, but I could see that he was indeed still alive. But was getting tired. I lowered the rope. "It's your turn now, Crona." I said and waited for him to say he was ready. Then Asura and I pulled. But we didn't seem to be getting anywhere. I heard him cry out in pain. "My ankle, it…its really stuck in a hole in the rock…wall….thing…" Crona said I thought a moment. "Crona, this is going to hurt, but we might need you to twist your ankle about trying to get it out, while your doing that we will pull you out. It might hurt." I said.

Crona made a noise and we started to pull. We seemed to be able to pull the rope more to us, inch by inch, I then heard a cry of agonizing pain and we were suddenly able to pull him out easier. When we got him to our side Asura and I ran to his side. He was even paler it seemed. But he also had a lot of frost in his lavender locks of hair that weren't hidden under his fur hat and earmuffs. "Crona! Are you alright?!" I said urgently. He gave me a weak smile. "My ankle hurts like hell…if that counts as alright…because that is the only thing I can feel at the moment…" he mumbled. "I…I feel really tired." He said. I froze. My brain couldn't remember if this is one of the signs of hyperthermia that Nate told us about, but I knew this was not a good sign even if it wasn't for hyperthermia.

Asura picked Crona up and put him on his back. He then looked at the sky. "the other blizzard is coming, we need to get away from here and build the hole in the snow to wait in." Asura said as he carried Crona away. "Maka, call the others and tell them we found Crona." Asura said as he walked back in the direction we came in, Toklo still in his coat, Kai following behind weakly. We found a spot where there was no ice on the bottom to make the hole. Asura set Crona on the ground as him and I dug the whole. It was kind of hard seeing as our hands were cold number then we would like. But when we managed to make it we had Kai and Toklo go in first, then I helped Crona in, Asura came in last, he had his back against the entrance as the wind started to pick up.

We then had an enclosed hole after the snow blocked off the entrance. Kai and Toklo were curled up next to each other and Crona was slouched. He kept coughing, and I was getting worried about him. "It….I-it's g-g-g-getting c-c-colder…." He mumbled, he was shivering, but the hole was actually warming up with all our body heat. Then it hit me. "Crona, did you by any chance while out there eat some snow?" I asked urgently, Asura looked at us and understood. Crona looked confused and slowly nodded his head. "I…I was r-r-really thirsty…and s-s-snow is f-f-f-frozen w-w-water." I mumbled. I froze, after Nate had finished giving us instructions I remember Luke adding that not to eat the snow, it will freeze your core. Crap. Crona! Oh god! What if he had hyperthermia?! I know I wasn't at all that knowledgeable when it came to these things. But I was pretty sure, that when your core freezes, it is NOT a good thing!

And he might have gotten hyperthermia from being out in the cold for so long, not to mention his ankle. "Crona! Can you feel anything?!" I asked, I was freaking out. He nodded. "My ankle still really hurts….b-b-but I t-t-think the c-c-cold is w-w-w-working l-like an ice pack for it…." He mumbled and slouched again. "I'm really tired…" he said and I sighed and brought him over to me and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested his head on my shoulder

I could still hear the wind howling, signaling the blizzard was still going on. I looked down at the sleeping boy that I held in my arms and smiled a sad smile, he seemed even weaker. Asura was starting to doze off two, and I realized I was having a hard time to keep awake and I was getting cold to. I looked around, everyone was looking weaker. And it hit me, we probably used up all the oxygen in here. Crap. I squirmed a little, careful not to wake up Crona, and punched a hole in the snow, I took a deep breath as fresh air came in and that seemed to get Asura to wake up. He took a deep breath two. He wasn't wearing his scarf surprisingly. He had taken it off and wrapped it around Cronas ankle to make sure whatever bad condition it was in, it didn't get worse.

We went like that having a new supply of air for a few minutes before the hole covered up again, I guess I would have to punch another when we started running out again. Crona moved a little and snuggled up against me. Asura smirked and I blushed. Crona would probably never do that if he was awake. But despite the surprise I smiled and kissed the top of Cronas head/hat. He mumbled something I didn't exactly understand but I smiled still.

I suddenly recognize this as the same thing, or really close to a certain book about mutant kids with wings, on a certain volume, with the exact –or really similar- thing happen. Yes I read the Maximum Ride books, I had actually just finished Fang.

I told Asura my discovery and he rolled his eyes," I can see the ironic coincidences there," he said and smirked. "So are we going to be kidnapped and auctioned off?" I shake my head then pauses. "I have no idea, it could happen. But first Crona would have to learn how to read minds, compulsion, talking to fish, have gills, and fly." I said. Asura arched his eyebrow, I grinned "That's what Angel can do." He said, I nodded "And which dog will talk? Toklo or Kai?" He asked I thinks. "Toklo." He says before I could decided. "and you would probably be Max and I would be Fang." He says and laughs.

We keep talking about books while we waited out the blizzard, Crona still in my arms fast asleep, Kai and Toklo curled up next to each other sleeping and Asura and I talking and laughing. I punched a hole in the snow five times before the blizzard ended and we were able to get out. Crona hadn't woken up yet and I was worried. He should have woken up due to all the laughter we did. As I crawled out and stretched –Asura had went back to carrying Crona- I looked around. I could not see our footprints at all. I then looked at Asura. He was staring at Crona. I went over to them and froze, then smiled. On Cronas sleeping face was, a tiny smile. Both Asura and I did the same thing "AWWWWWWW!!! So cute!!!" he said.

I pulled out the Walkie talkie and called the others. After Nate's praises, and Luke's semi-praises, Marcus told us to stay there and they would come with a helicopter and get us. I also told him about Cronas condition.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, hearing Asura tell me funny stories at to what happened at Shibusen from before I met Crona and went there, and I laughing at how idiotic they could be –and how funny the April fools day of Cronas second year there, everyone stole his clothes and left him only a pink fairy outfit to wear for the entire day- the helicopter finally arrived. Inside it were Morgan, Nate, Nick and a stretcher. Nick took Crona from Asura and put him on the stretcher and Nate gave us all more praises and herded us onto the helicopter the dogs followed happily.

Though it was a sad thing to see Crona on the stretcher, it was worth seeing his reaction when he woke up five minutes later on it confused and surprised and just a expression that I could not describe but sent everyone laughing and clutching there guts.

**Thank you all for reading!!!! I know this was nine pages of goodness. Remember I got the direction Antarctica was in mixed up. Thank you again for reading. LOL Medusa made her appearance, she was Catrin, and Max. so if you wanted to know that and didn't figure it out.**

**Again thank you all for reading and reviewing, and for you to know, the story is getting closer to its end, we still haven't decided as to we should end the story soon or not.**

**Dino- that was fun, yea! MAXIMUM RIDE!! Angel I do not like.**

**Yuki- I don't like her either.**

**Colron- I LOVE YOU GUYS!! :):):):):)**

**Dino-……BED……NOW!**

**Colron- Nya!**

**Dino- BED NOW OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ARMS AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU WITH THEM!!!**

**Yuki- Run-kun, you should really do as she says…. I think she is serious**

**Colron- NYa-hahaha!!! **

**Dino……….DIE!!!!!!!!  
Yuki…well then……**

**Yuki- BYE-BYE EVERYONE!!! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!! XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Welcome back! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. good! Well I am going to make this quick. Also I started out by writing this on paper while at school so I would get it done quicker.**

**Review to Responses**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**Yea, I thought of making him die, but that would make me have to end the story……and have a lot of people wanting to kill me.**

**Sailor Sofia**

**I can make that happen. So sure.**

**Kal-orne**

**Thanks, and good job on finishing the first 21 chaps, well you just have to read on to know what happens next. ^^ Yea, Crona should have sensed her, all she did was change her outfit and the sad thing was he didn't recognize her at all.**

**Yuki- YAY! New chapter!  
Colron- I hate writing them on paper.**

**Dino- agreed. Lets stick to typing them only.**

**Warning- Ragnarok, announcements, and more terrifying surprises and more awful geography knowledge.**

Shinigamis log

Well, Shibusen is fixed, no thanks to the patients. I had to lock Kid in his room back at Gallows Mansion, I knew if I didn't lock him up, his OCD would ruin the construction. Maka, Crona, and Asura have returned from there adventure in Antarctica, and are now returning to there normal schedule. Though even though Maka is not a patient, she is making no sign to be looking for a new apartment… and Hetalia is making no sign that she is going to apologize to Maka for burning her house down….for a twelve year old, Hetalia is the scariest pyromaniac I have ever seen.

Asura

I smirked behind the cover of my scarves, I was playing –and beating- Maka at chess. She sighed as she lost her second rook. I was contemplating what to do next when I heard the uneven footsteps and clanks of wood. I turned around. "Hi, Crona." I said just as said lavender haired boy limped in on his crutches. "Hi Asura, Maka." He said giving an embarrassed smile to us as he struggled with his crutches. "Are you alright? Keeping that ankle elevated?" I asked. During our adventure in Antarctica, Crona broke his ankle. So he has a nice, _hot pink,_ cast/wrap around his ankle and has to keep it off the ground and use crutches. After our little experience there, we all made a silent agreement _never_ to go there –or anywhere remotely like it- again.

"Yea, it hurts to much to put it on the ground for long anyway." Crona said, Maka smiled and walked up to him giving him a hug then kissed his cheek. That's basic girlfriend boyfriend junk for you. Maka then gave a small whine and pouted, I raised an eyebrow though they probably couldn't even tell if I was looking at them so of course they didn't see it through the scarves "Everyone got to sign it but me." Maka whined, Crona was confused for a few seconds before he understood she was talking about his signed –mostly by force- cast/wrap and started in on a stuttering response. "Y-y-y-you c-c-can s-s-sign it if y-you w-w-want." He spluttered. Maka grinned victoriously –even though the battle was won before it started, face it, its Crona against Maka, of course she is going to win- and pulled out a pen and started writing her name down on his _hot pink_ cast/wrap. I chuckled as she added two hearts. Everyone added something that stood for them when they signed their names.

Hetalia colored some flames around her name, Shinigami –who wrote his first name to much of the patients (who didn't know what his real name was) horror- drew a cartoon skull next to his. Kid made some sort of symmetrical object next to his, and passed out when he said it wasn't symmetrical. Black*Star added a star with his name. Tsubaki made a smile next to hers. Liz and Patty drew a gun between there names. Arachne also drew a spider, or more precise, a black widow for hers. I even added three vertical eyes next to my name. I looked up at them after I heard a yelp. Maka had jumped up and hugged Crona, surprising him and causing him to fall backwards with Maka on top of him. I sighed.

Crona

Hour later

I walked up the stairs to the Death-Room –or also known as Shinigamis office- …. Ok I _limped_ up the stairs on my crutches. It took forever to get around Shibusen when your NOT injured! It was like an eternity when having a broken ankle, on crutches, and carrying books! Seriously! The place needed elevators! I sighed as I tried to get up the long flight of stairs, suddenly I slipped and was falling backwards, my books falling to the ground. I clenched my eyes shut expecting to fall down the stone stairs. Only to feel a warm hand on my back, and the other on my arm keeping me from falling. I opened my eyes and looked to my side. Hetalia was standing there keeping me from falling. Once she was sure I had my balance back after handing me my crutches, she let go. "T-thank you." I mumbled and was about to bend down to gather my books when she did the international 'stop' sign and knelt down and picked up my books. "I'll carry them for you." She said. I nodded surprised.

After slowly walking up a few more steps she spoke. "So your going to the Death-room to?" she asked. I nodded as she walked next to me as I struggled up the stairs. "Death needs to speak with you two I guess." She said and I flinched. The patients' barley ever called Shinigami by his real name. Most didn't even know it was his real name. The ones that did know his name, well there is a rumor that he really is a Death God, and that is why he is called Shinigami. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he really was one, I was certain Medusa was a witch and Maka was an angel, so I honestly wouldn't be surprised.

Yes I know, corny, but I honestly believed Maka to be an angel. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was the nicest, kindest person in the world! She was….someone who deserved better then a loser like me…. I sighed sadly and remembered Hetalia was with my. And flinched at the serious look she was giving me waiting for my answer. "Y-y-yea, He s-s-said h-h-he w-w-wanted to talk to Asura a-a-and me." I mumbled. Some how Hetalia seemed different, she was still the psychopath fire lover we all knew and loved, but different some how…she seemed more mature.

We walked into the Death-room, the only ones in there were Shinigami, Marie, Stein, Spirit, and Asura. Shinigami had ripped Asuras scarves off so we could see his face and expression…which was **blank**…it was like there was a scarf _still_ masking his expressions! Spirit looked like he was the happiest man in the world…maybe Maka had agreed to go spend time with him…? Stein looked like he was going through an emotional turmoil…probably lost his dissection kit or was prohibited to dissect. Marie was glaring at the……toilet… And our dear beloved Death was being…well…Death.

"Ok! You thre~e are all here now! Ve~ery good!" Shinigami said in a sing song childish voice. "I have some good news and bad news." He said and looked at Asura. "Good news is, Asura, congratulations. You are being let out of the hospital permanently tomorrow! Tomorrow you are no longer a mental hospital patient!" He said clapping, Asura smiled. He had been a patient here almost as long as I had. Shinigami then looked at Hetalia and me. "AS for you two, you guys are being transferred to a new hospital in a few weeks." He said sadly. "You will be in a mental hospital up in Arizona!" He said. Everyone went ridged –not counting Spirit who was dancing because that would mean that the MakaXCrona couple would be over and the KidxTsubaki fan club would rule all- no one said a word. Shinigami never transferred his patients. NEVER! So….why? "……..Crona?" Shinigami asked as I fainted.

Maka

I sighed. "What is it Soul?" I asked irritated. "I was going to help Crona with some algebra he couldn't understand." I said, Soul growled and swung his arms up he was already a little pissed off when he said he wanted to see me but this was still unexpected. Then he yelled. "Crona this! Crona that! It's always about Crona with you! All you ever do is talk about that wimp!" he screamed, I glared at him as he continued. "What about me?! I have known you longer then him! You don't know him all that well and yet your already dating him!" he yelled. I wanted to say something like _'I know him as well as Asura does! So you shut the hell up!'_ but stayed silent and narrowed my eyes. Then I opened them all the way in shock. "S-Soul…are y-y-you jealous?" I asked in surprise, Soul was never jealous, why would he be now? "So what if I am?! I know you better then him! So why did you choose him?!" he yelled. Some of the other patients walking by us gave us pitying looks.

"Soul, you don't like the fact that I am dating Crona, why?" I asked trying to stay calm and not Maka Chop him right there and continued. "Make the reason quick though, I need to meet Crona so we can head down to the library, we were going to find some books to help him understand algebra and get him a library card. His first time to a library." I said and giggle. It was so cute how a lot of things Crona had never experienced before. Like going to a library. We were going to leave once Shinigami finished talking to him. This seemed to piss Soul off even more. "Because I freaking love you!" Soul yelled. I froze. He wasn't supposed to love me.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I love Crona, I am in love with him and nothing will ever change that, so get over it already." I said, then added pulling out a thick book. "You better start liking Crona, or I will give you a Maka Chop you will never forget." Soul paled in fear. "Ehh… s-s-sure." He said nervously then looked down. "We can still be friends right?" I smiled, "This won't change our friendship." I said, and smiled then looked across the hallway where the Death-room was. the door opened and Crona, Hetalia and Asura walked out, Crona and Hetalia looked like they were in cultural shock. Asura looked sad, happy, and confused.

I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong?" I asked and was worried about the look Crona had. "T-t-t-they're….." Asura started but Crona finished. "Hetalia and me are being transferred to a hospital in Arizona….." he mumbled quietly as he steadied himself on his crutches. Hetalia sighed. "I'm going to go gather my things and cause as much chaos as possible before I leave." I was frozen in shock. "Is…is this true?" I asked looking at Asura. He looked down sadly then growled. "Your dad seems real happy about it." He muttered. My expression darkened instantly and I marched into the Death-room.

Crona

A few days later

I was finally able to walk without crutches again now.

I sighed as I stared at the table. I really did not want to leave Shibusen. I really enjoyed being here. I knew everyone. Plus I didn't want to leave Nevada ever again. I placed my head in my arms, I really hated this. I looked at the clock, it was visitor time still. I sighed and went back to having my face in my arms. "Wes!!!" I heard Soul yell. I looked up to see a guy who looked a lot like him standing in front of him. I sighed, I remembered Soul saying about his older brother Wes. Guess that was him….man, it sure was boring here now…Maka was at school…Asura was no longer living here since he wasn't a patient and was living with Giriko. I didn't have much to do, I couldn't even hang out with Kid because he kept ditching the hospital to take Tsubaki on dates. I couldn't remember this place ever being so dull.

During the absence of my friends, I began to start hanging out with Hetalia some more. She was a really cool person to hang out with. She also had a odd taste in techno music. We were still trying to figure out who would be the DJs of our dances, raves, and parties now that Asura was gone. A lot thought that it should Hetalia because Asura pretty much told her exactly how to run it. The rest were against it because of her age, and she would probably set the DJ station on fire.

I really missed Asura…. I sighed and headed for my room. Only to find said 18 year old best friend already in there. "Hi Crona!" Asura greeted. "Eh?" I said in shock. "Wow, you room is so bare. Not much things in here." He said looking around. "Eh?" I said again. "How are you?" Asura asked. "What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" I said scared, and confused, and happy. Asura grinned and pointed to Girikos chainsaw. "The windows are really easy to get in through." He said calmly. _….since when did my room become easily access able from the window?......it's the freaking third floor…_

"Well, I made a new friend while out of the hospital. He is really cool, plays the violin." Asura said. "He gave me a ride here in his car since he was coming here anyways." I looked up, "Really?" I asked in surprise, who could he be talking about? There weren't that many visitors today….hmm. "So w-who is it?" I asked curiously Asura smiled. "Wes Evans." He said. "Souls older brother, he is a real cool guy. Looks like Soul too." Asura said smiling, "Also, I am enrolling in collage! Arachne is offering to pay." He said, I nodded and curiosity perked up. "W-w-what a-a-are you g-g-going t-t-to s-s-study f-f-for?" I asked.

Asura smiled. "Psychology." He said matter of factly. I anime sweet dropped. "What are you doing? Planning on being a mental hospital doctor?" I asked with a eye roll. He blinked a few times. "How did you know I was planning that?" He asked. My eye twitched. **"Wow…talk about boring, I though he was going to go for something more interesting." **Ragnarok said dully as he appeared, though it seemed that he was back to not showing his face to others so I was starting to wonder if people really did see him or it was my imagination, I shook my head, I didn't know how to deal with this.

"Hey! Asura! We better get going if we want to see that movie!" Wes said from the hallway. "Ditching your mental patient little brother for a movie is not cool." Soul snapped darkly, I sighed, looks like Soul was getting ditched also. "Coming! See ya Crona!" Asura said running out of the room. I sighed and walked to my Mr. Corner. This was not like Asura at all, at least not like he was when he lived here. Soul walked in the room. "H-hi Soul." I mumbled. "Hey Crona, you getting ditched also?" He asked, he didn't have to ask, he should have been able to see it easily. I nodded and looked at him. "What t-time is it?" I asked. Soul looked at his watch and smiled. "3:05, Maka should be here soon." He said and I smiled, Soul was finally ok with me and Maka.

I got up and headed out the door when Soul stopped me. "We should play basketball sometime." He said I gave him a confused look. I had no idea what Basketball was. Well, Soul might teach me it sometime….. I do hope it is before I have to leave….

We walked down pass the rec room only to have someone grab me. when I looked behind me I saw…..Kid….in a….. banana costume. He looked at me and nodded. "You will have to do, do exactly what I do and put this on." He said tossing me another banana costume. "Eh?" I said and he dragged me into the rec room.

After Kid forcing me into the costume and showing me what to do we were dancing and singing to the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song. Everyone was laughing and I was trying not to pass out from embarrassment. Maka walked in and looked at me. "Eh…this is not being done willingly." I said and she nodded and Kid kept yelling. "Its peanut butter jelly time! Its peanut butter jelly time!"

Few days later

I have been spending more time with Maka now that it was a weekend, Asura has been visiting less and less. So I was getting more and more lonely. I would also be leaving for Arizona tomorrow afternoon. Shinigami still hadn't told us what town it was in, just said that it was the capital of the state…. I have no idea what town that is though. And no one will tell me. I sighed. I was waiting on the roof for Maka, we were going to hang out and spend as much time as possible before I leave. I was really going to miss this place though. My attention was gone as I then saw a butterfly flying around. I stared at it a grin forming.

Then I was startled as it went and landed on my nose. I jumped back in surprise but it didn't leave. I grinned again. "Hey Crona! Looks like you made a new friend!" Maka said coming up. I jumped and the butterfly moved to my shoulder. "Y-yea." I said my grin still intact. "I'm going to really miss you…" Maka mumbled walking over to me. "Y-y-yea…I w-will miss y-y-you too." I said shyly. The butterfly left. Maka gave me a big hug. And then she smiled as she spoke. "I wont have to worry about you running after some Arizona girls now will I?" She asked. I looked shocked, I would never do that! "NO!" I said a little to sharply and blushed. "I…I don't w-w-want anyone b-b-but Maka." I mumbled. Maka smiled and gave me a kiss. "Well lets go to the amusement park." She said. I gulped, that place was still giving me nightmares…

Next day

I gave Maka a good long hug as she cried. "I…I don't want to see you go…" she cried I nodded and I held her close. "I…I will be back Maka, don't worry." I said, and Maka kept crying then looked at me and gave me a goodbye kiss. Suddenly the people around us broke into applause. Well, the Shibusen people did. "Wow, you guys sounded sort of like a movie scene!" Stein said. Maka nodded and I blushed. I heard sobbing and looked at Maka seeing that it wasn't coming from her. I looked behind me and there Hetalia was….crying?! "Hetalia….are you alright?" I asked unsure. She glared at me. "I am being freaking transferred! Do you think I am ok?!" She snapped. I flinched and she sighed. "Any sight of Scarf-boy wonder?" She asked, she mean Asura. I looked down sadly. "No…he isn't here….Shinigami says he wont respond to his text…he told him that we were leaving today at this time…" I muttered.

"Alright you guys! On to the plane you go!" Shinigami said cheerfully. Tsubaki and Kid were also crying like the others. "We will miss you two." The wailed. I nodded and got on the plane. I looked out the window and sighed. Suddenly froze a car parked and suddenly the familiar scarved head suddenly bolted to the plane. "ASURA!!!" I said and ran to the door past the pilot who was surprised and right into Asura embrace. "Sorry! I was late because of lectures went longer then wanted back at the collage." He said, so he didn't forget, he just was in class. I nodded. "Guess this is goodbye…" he said and took off his scarf and handed it to me. "You were like a little brother, so I want you to have this." He said. I cried and the others had to drag me back into the plane.

All through half of the flight I stared out the window sadly. Hetalia spoke. "Did you know where we are going is a branch of Shibusen. It is run by a good friend of Shinigami." Hetalia said. I looked up surprised. "Who?" I asked she shrugged. "Don't know." I looked out the window trying to figure out who it was and mentally prepared myself for my new hospital.

When we got there some of the nurses showed us the way to the head honchos office. The plaque said Eibon, I rolled the word in my head. It sounded familiar. When we entered we were met by a peculiar sight of who Eibon was. he was wearing a large coat and mask….so we couldn't see what he looked like….hmm sounds familiar…that was how Shinigami dressed…though the outfit was completely different, it did the same thing as Shinigamis did. "Aww! Welcome to the mental hospital! You must be Crona, and you must be Hetalia." He said in a friendly tone.

After introducing us to what happens there and the rules he told us to go to the mental hospital medical nurse and she would show us to our rooms. _I can survive this. Heck! I survived Antarctica! I can survive this!_

………_Maybe not when Medusa is the nurse_.

I stared in terror. My worst nightmare, the witch, my MOM, was the nurse of this hospital!

**Bet you guys didn't expect that! Haha well the story is nearing its end. Aww.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it, it was fun making this story also! This is eight pages of goodness so I hope you guys really enjoyed it. cuz I didn't enjoy the writing it at school part. Well it was worth it! I hope you like it and I love all of you who read it!**

**Well **

**Bye bye!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys, remember that Hetalia is an OC that one of the people who read this story requested, Hetalia is not a real Soul Eater character. She is the only OC character (Not counting the ones from the Antarctica chapters) in this story.**

**Review to Responses**

**Afgncaap8**

……**. I honestly haven't thought that far ahead for the story so even I don't know.**

**Kal-orne**

**You'll find out why Asura wasn't doing that soon. **

**Sailor_ Sofia**

**Glad your happy! And it was a real good idea so of course I wrote it in. I try and get all the ideas people offer in the story.**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**The sure are getting exciting.**

**Warning- Swearing is in this chapter, and a lot of yelling.**

**Shinigamis log**

**Everyone misses Crona and Hetalia, even I do, this place doesn't feel the same without them. It feels as though I lost a brother and sister. Cant say daughter or son because Kid will get jealous. Apart from that, Kid is trying out new jokes.**

**Crona**

_Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! It can't be her! It just can't! why is she working here? Oh god! WHY GOD WHY? _I screamed in my head as I face Medusa, the woman who gave birth to me, made my life hell, and is the reason I was insane! WHY THE HELL WAS SHE HERE? "What the hell?" Hetalia muttered next to me. "Why is she here?" She said voicing my thoughts. Medusa gave us a pleasant smile. "Hello, I am Medusa Jones. The nurse here, please call me Miss Medusa. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the hospital, and pay no heed to Eibon he is a little weird at times." Medusa said, I took a step back in fear. "How…why are you here?" I whispered backing up to the wall.

Medusa looked confused then understood seeing the fear in my eyes and smiled gently. "Why to help take care of my son, of course." She said. Hetalia looked confused. "Wait. But how are you not in jail or had cops called on you yet?" She asked. Medusa had an sweat drop on the side of her head. "People are idiots, all I did was change my last name and they have no idea who I am." She said both Hetalia and I nodded. "But I was honestly surprised you didn't know it was me when you went to Antarctica! Honestly! I am your mother and you didn't even recognize me!" I gave her a blank stare and she sighed. "I was Max and Catrin from that trip." She said and I was surprised. "but they were nice! And you're…not nice!" I said…well yelled in surprise.

Medusa popped a vein at that.

Hetalia went off to set something on fire

**Maka**

"Asura! I am surprised! I thought you would be kicking, screaming, and killing to keep Crona here!" I exclaimed at the calm teen/young adult. We were at Deathbucks. NO! It wasn't a date! We were discussing Crona! Asura was at the moment reading a book while we waited for our coffee to arrive. He looked over it glancing at me, confusion in his eyes. "You treat Crona like a little brother! Actually! You act like an over protective frantic mother!" I said angrily, "But when he is being forced to go to Arizona to a new hospital you do nothing to stop it! But you make sure to keep him from drinking and eating anything that might be too hot without cooling it down a bit!" Asura sighed and put the book down. "I do that so he wont burn his mouth." He said and I rolled my eyes then he added. "And he really needs more help, Shibusen wasn't getting anywhere with his condition, and Shinigami is probably right, the one in Phoenix is probably going to get him better. Face it, Eibon is a WAY Better doctor then Marie, Stein, Spirit, and Shinigami put together, and he runs the one in Phoenix, Arizona." Asura said casually.

I growled. "Is THAT why you abandoned him as soon as you were out of the hospital? OR was it because since you were no longer a patient you should only be friends with sane people?" I yelled. He looked really confused now. I continued, I was really pissed off now. "As soon as you left Shibusen you barely ever visited! Crona was lucky to have you visit at least one every few days! You were his best friend and yet you ditched him! Then you visit and barely ever speak to him because every time you DO visit your with Wes and talk with him more! You barely talked to Crona, and you left him to fend for himself! I couldn't be with him while he was there because I had school, you had short lectures in the morning that got over before my school got over so you should had been there for him more! You didn't even show up on time to see him and Hetalia off! And you didn't even give him a freaking good farewell!" I yelled. People were staring at us now.

Asura was obviously mad two now. "Oh? Well at least I didn't pretend I could see that fucking blob named Ragnarok!" He shot back. And I recalled how I had asked Asura to give me everything he new of Ragnarok and his behaviors so I could make Crona feel less awkward when ever Ragnarok appeared by pretending I could see and hear him. I did a really good job of it two. "T-That was with good intentions!" I said blushing in embarrassment. Asura narrowed his eyes. "Good intentions or not! You still caused his condition to get worse in the area Ragnarok was involved! You are equally at fault!" He snarled. I froze, he was right, if I hadn't played along Cronas condition might have gotten a bit better…I slammed my head against the table. "I am a horrid person!" I mumbled and Asura sighed.

The waitress came with our coffee, I still had me head on the table not looking at anyone just at the wood. As she left Asura sighed again. "Look, I know you miss him, I do to. You love him and….so do I" He said. My head shot up and I gave him a 'WTF?' look. He groaned. "Not like that! I love him like a little brother, a son at most!" He said. "Seriously! But missing him wont do any good. He will be back as soon as he is no longer a patient, so all we have to do is wait and have faith in him that he will get better." Asura sighed.

I nodded still sad and he thought for a moment. "you know, before you and Crona started going out, the patients said that Crona and I were the number one couple." Asura chuckled and I looked up and started to laugh. "your joking, right?" I asked he shook his head. "They really thought that. You coming along and dating him stopped that, now there fighting over which is better, You and Crona, or Kid and Tsubaki." Asura chuckled and I laughed. "But I still don't like you." Asura said.

Crona

"Oh god, Hetalia! How did this happen?" I wailed. We were in my room with Hetalia sitting on my bed polishing a flamethrower. "Beats me, but you sure have one crazy mom." Hetalia said. "And the state of Arizona is filled with idiots if they don't recognize her. (A/N- no offence Arizona people!)" Hetalia said I nodded. I hadn't left my room at all since seeing my…mother here. As soon as we were shown our rooms, which were across from each other, Hetalia barged into my room, flamethrower in hand and swore right on the spot to protect me from the witch. Don't know how a 12 year old stands a chance against her…but this IS Hetalia were talking about, if she sets her mind to it, she can destroy the entire world without any help.

And now here we are, Hetalia on my bed polishing her flamethrower, me huddled in Mr. Corner. I sighed, we were going to have to leave in five minutes to meet the other patients. There was actually going to be an ASSEMBLY to introduce us! They did this on purpose! First bring Medusa here! Then the assembly! They hate me! It's that simple!

I pushed myself out of Mr. Corner and sighed. "Might as well head down there while there is less people." I said to Hetalia. She nodded and slung her flamethrower over her shoulder. "IF Medusa causes you any trouble tell me and I will burn her to ashes….hell if you want me to even if she did nothing wrong I'll do it." Hetalia said I nodded nervous of what damage she will cause. I started heading towards the gymnasium which….. I had no clue where it was. Eibon told us to find Medusa when we need help, but, like hell I was going to her!

I Started looking around the hallway getting really agitated because of not knowing where it was. Back at Shibusen I knew where every thing was. which room the patients slept in, where Kid hid most of the things he stole. Where Liz hid her truck load of make up. Where Patty let her Giraffe sleep. Where Spirit started kissing one of our patients. Everything there I knew pretty much where it was!

I sighed and looked up, like a rescue from god, there was the door to the gymnasium! I grinned and ran to it. when I opened it I almost fainted. It looked like everyone was there already! I saw that the staff were sitting in the front row. Medusa saw me and gave me an evil smirk. _SHE PLANNED THIS! THAT SNEAKY SNAKE WITCH! _I screamed in my head.

Hetalia sighed as Eibon pointed at her flamethrower and she put it on the ground. "Hey Crona." A friendly voice greeted, I froze and looked behind me, "JUSTIN?" I said surprised. There, standing behind me was Arachnes friend Justin Law! This day had WAAAAAAAAAY to many surprises…..

**Maka**

"Eh, 'I still don't like you' Sheesh! That was rude an uncalled for! And I thought we were friends!" I yelled. I was telling Soul what Asura had said during out conversation at Deathbucks. He had acted like he was a friend but why doesn't he like me? "Seriously! The nerve of some guys!" I said crossing my arms. Soul was equally mad, but at Wes, not Asura. "I should have given him a Maka Chop strong enough to send him to China!" I said enraged.

**Crona**

I stared at the army of patients before us. Hetalia and I were at the front of the room while being introduced. I felt like I was about to pass out and Hetalia looked like she was about to murder them all because they confiscated and gave the police her flamethrowers. "This young man is Crona Gorgon, he is going to be our newest addition. And this little girl here is Hetalia." Eibon said. Hetalia muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Oh, just you wait, this little girl is going to burn you until there is nothing left."

As he finished introducing us he said we should go and get to know the other patients. Almost immediately a group of people came by. Two little kids that looked like twins with dark skin and blue eyes. One was wearing a yellow cap, the other a blue cap.

Another boy with glasses dark skin and black hair came up followed by a bald guy….well almost bald, he had pillar like hair on each side of his head and glasses, another boy, and two girls. One had pink hair, and green eyes. The other girl had long dark brown hair and eyes. The second boy had black jaw-length hair tied in a spiky pony tail along with weird glasses sunglasses/glasses that I could have swore Cyclops from X-Men wore.

"Hi!" The pink haired girl said smiling. "I'm Kim! And this is Jacqueline, that's Ox, and Harvar, there is Killik and the twins, Fire and Thunder." Kim said introducing. Hetalia looked at them. "Hi, I am Hetalia and you touch any of my flamethrowers, matches, lighters, or any thing to do with fire that is mine I will burn you to ashes." She said smiling innocently. I looked at them as they backed up a few inches. "She is a hard core pyromaniac." I explained. "OH! Jackie is a pyromaniac also!" Kim said. "Yea and look! You both have pink hair!" A small child with grayish brown hair said sitting on the shoulder of an older guy who looked around Stein and Spirits age with dull sand colored hair walked in. "Oh, hi Angela, Mifune." Ox greeted, I stared at the girl, in all honesty, I always thought Hetalia was the youngest patient ever, but this girl looked like she was five or close to that age!

Wow this was going to be one heck of a hospital……. I have a feeling I was going to feel a lot like I was back at Shibusen….

Except I might end up dead with Medusa here….

Some one kill me now so I don't have to go through more torture from her….

**Done!**

**Sorry it took long! I had SERIOUS writers block and Colron and Yuki are still not back here yet! I know it was short but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter!**

**Not much to say but now you know of some of the patients at that hospital! See ya next chapter! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back to chapter 24! I know you have been waiting for it! This is 4 pages of something that I only worked on for one day so it isn't that good I suppose. Well I hope you all will enjoy this. Colron and Yuki are back by the way.**

**Review to Responses.**

**Kal-orne**

**Yea, I didn't really think of that, and I have no decision on her last name since it was a character one of my reviewers made for this story and wanted me to add. And thanks for the BJ idea! I forgot all about him!**

**Afgncaap8**

**Yea I wanted to use some of the other characters from Soul Eater, all the main ones are at the other hospital. I was hoping I wasn't the only one who thought that about those glasses! I know, that was the only way I could think of getting Medusa this part and add humor to it.**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**Don't worry you will find out why the little witch is doing in here (I do not mean to insult Angela by the little witch comment but she is a witch and she is little so she is a little witch)**

**Crona**

"So you're here because you're crazy? Cool! And Hetalia is here because she is a pyromaniac? Cool!" Angela said with a mouthful of cereal. Mifune handed her a napkin. "Angela is here because she thinks she is a witch and…..well….is a danger to men everywhere with her kicks." Mifune said. "And you're here to watch Angela so your not really a patient." Hetalia said. "Yea! And I can even show you the power of my kicks! Crona! Can you come over here a moment?" Angela said I looked and her and nodded, walking over to her. Then she kicked me in my lower regions. _Mental note, avoid Angela's kicks at all costs. _I thought while lying on the floor in pain.

Mifune sighed and started to lecture Angela and ended up giving her some candy. "Crona? Are you alright?" Justin asked kneeling beside me. "No he is not, Angela kicked him in the balls." Hetalia said bluntly. "Can you get me my Flamethrower back?" She asked. "Here Crona, I'll take you to Doctor Medusa." Justin said. I jumped up at the mention of her name. "I'm ok." I said trying to show I was only to fall over again in pain. "Boy that really hurts." I said through gritted teeth. I never had to deal with this pain before back at Shibusen!

"I'm still taking you to her." Justin said picking me up and taking me to my mother. I looked at Hetalia sending her a silent plea for help. "Sorry, don't have anything to set a fire with." She said. "Good luck!" She gave me a thumbs up. I seriously want to die right now.

"Doctor Medusa? Crona is hurt." Justin said and placed me on a chair. "Angela kicked him in the….you-know-where." He said. Medusa nodded and went and got an icepack. "That girl needs to stay away from boys." She said and handed me the icepack. "Keep this on that area." She directed. "I will check up on you in a few minutes to see if the pain is away." She said walking away to some files. "Bye then." Justin said walking away. As soon as he was gone Medusa grinned. "So, I can't believe you lost to a _**little**_ girl! That is pathetic!" Medusa hissed. I glared at her. "I…I'm n-n-not your m-mindless soldier anymore!" I snapped back..

Medusa just glared and swiped away the icepack. "You need to learn how to cope with pain again! I am not going to waste much time to retrain you to do your job again!" she hissed. I froze. "I…Am…Not…Going…To…Kill….Or…Steal…For….You…EVER AGAIN!" I snarled careful to keep my voice low. She was expecting me to start murdering people again for her! If I do that again I _**will**_ be going to jail! And I don't want to do something that is so wrong! That is one of the few things that can never be forgiven! I gave her a dark look and she chuckled. "I am your mother, I can make you do it whether you want to or not, Crona." She said darkly.

I got up. "Don't forget I can call the cops anytime to tell them who you are." I warned and she grinned. "Trust me, they wont believe you that I am Medusa. They will look at my last name 'Jones' and will believe that I am not her." Medusa said. "Pathetic really." She sighed and I nodded in agreement. "Why are people so dumb?" I asked. "I have no idea, Crona." She said then smirked. "Also, I have a present for you." She said and went to a bed and pulled something out of it. it was wrapped so I couldn't tell what it was. it was just really long. I took it from her and unwrapped it and gasped, it was a sword in a sheath. I recognized the hilt and guard. _It can't be….they confiscated him…._I thought. I pulled the sword out of the sheath and sure enough it was him.

It was Ragnarok.

**Maka**

"Asura! I'm worried about Crona!" I said pacing back and forth in his room. "I had a strange dream where he was surrounded by snakes all laughing an evil, distinctly female laugh." I said. Asura nodded. "Uh huh." She said. "And then I had the feeling he was in immense pain a few minutes ago, then pure fear." I added. "Ohhh kay." Asura said again from the desk. "Then….ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" I yelled. "Yea! I'm listening! Pain, fear, dreams, Crona with strangely distinctively female evil laughing snakes!...wait…Snakes…" Asura said and sighed. "Why do I have the feeling Crona is near Medusa?" he muttered.

I shrugged. "What are you doing anyway?" I asked suspiciously. Asura smirked. "A rescue plan for getting Crona out of that hospital." He said proudly. My jaw dropped and he looked at me confused. "You didn't think I would let Arizona have Crona without a fight did you?" He asked. I quickly grabbed the plan from Asura. "Jet….Ninja outfits?" I asked. "So they don't know who it is." Asura said calmly. "….black sports car." I said. "Get away car." Asura said like it was common sense. "Dynamite?" I said in a cross between shocked and disbelief. "We might need it to break in!" Asura said in defense. "A truckload of sedates?" I asked. "We need something to knock out all the workers and others who get in the way." Asura said.

"……..This is a really good plan." I said. "count me in."

**Crona**

"What do I do Hetalia?" I wailed while pacing in my room. "…..turn her in….burn her….kill her." Hetalia said calmly. "She some how got Ragnarok back from the police…." I said gazing at my old sword. "Kill her with Ragnarok." Hetalia said. I shook my head. "That wont help at all…." I said and slammed my head against the wall. "She wants me to go back to killing." I said. This was awful! I was wanting to be here less and less! I kept banging my head against the wall until someone banged on my door. I sighed and went over to open it. "Oh, hi B.J." I greeted. It was B.J. The patient with the unhealthy coffee addiction. "Can you quit that banging?" He asked.

"Sure." I muttered and closed the door. "Who was that?" Hetalia asked. "The coffee addict." I muttered and dropped down onto my bed. "I give up….someone kill me now." I groan. Hetalia looked at me. "Really? I can kill you right now?" She asked. I jumped up noting the seriousness in her voice. "Er….no." I said and she sighed. "Worth a shot, right?" she said and I just went to my Mr. Corner. "Hey! Crona, can you tell me one of the jokes Kid told you and Asura?" Hetalia asked. "Huh?" I said confused. She sighed. "Can you tell me one of the jokes Kid told Asura and you back at Shibusen, please?" Hetalia said. I thought a moment. "Ok…just let me think of one." I said.

She waited patiently while I thought of a joke. "Ok, just for your information what Kid says aren't exactly jokes." I warn. "What if the Spartan Army came back from the dead. So, you walk onto a golf course and see a bunch of the soldiers. 'Hey, can you guys kill some mafia for me?' you say, they leader shakes his head. 'where to old to do that, were just going to hit this ball into that hole.' He says and you see that the golf club is his sword and the ball is some guys head. 'ooooook' you say and back away slowly. 'I'll just be going now.' You say." I said. In all honesty that was actually the worse joke Kid ever told but it made Asura and I laugh.

Hetalia stared at me. "Worse joke ever." She said and I nodded. "It was….but that was the only one I could think of." I said truthfully. "Next time you see Kid, tell him to tell me a joke." She said and walked out of the room. I walked over to my MP3 player and put on my headphones. I turned it on and clicked on the song Chyna Girl._._

I slumped back to Mr. Corner,_ Lies on my breath, I'm drowning in my dread_. I Banged my head against the wall once more._ The wind is getting strong,_ I let my tears fall some more _The wind is getting stronger, _I let out a muffled sob. _There's no second chance, _I lifted my head up slowly _When the devils make you dance, _I stared at Ragnarok, the sword I used to kill countless people.

_The sky is getting dark,_ I reached over and grabbed the sword, _The sky is getting dark, _I slowly brought it to my skin and let it cut the skin easily. _Can't you see, can't you see_,I let out more silent cries as I cut the sword deeper into my arm, _We're never meant to be It's no secret, that I'm your china girl_, I lowered my head as more blood gushed out of the wound,_ don't you know, don't you know,_ I brought the sword to a different part of my arm, _That it's time for me to go._ I brought the sword down again, digging the black blade deeper into my own arm as I cried silently.

………………**.**

**Crona emo moment! I seriously had déjà vu of a different chapter on this story that had to do with that God is a Girl song. Also this song was Chyna Girl by Sweetbox.**

**Well I know it was short but I felt that this was a good spot to have a cliff hanger.**

**Colron- We're back**

**Yuki- YAY!**

**Dino- yes, and I hate to admit it but I missed you to morons.**

**Colron- I told you that you love us.**

**Dino- say that again and I feed you to the fishes.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Remember to review**

**Love D.Y.C!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome to chapter 25! The story is nearing its end! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Yuki- it's almost over? But I love this paring!**

**Dino- well while you and Colron were away I started another CronaxMaka story…**

**Dino- Wait! You mean you already forgot that one!**

**Colron- …calm down Dino.**

**Review to Responses**

**Kal-orne**

**I try and get every idea offered for the story in the story. And Asura had been working on that plan since Crona went to Arizona. And yea she is, she can't do anything without anything to start a fire. And you can expect that Mosquito idea in the story.**

**Sailor Sofia**

**Lol glad you like the story enough to use the word epic. We will keep writing and don't worry, your story is way to funny to stop reading.**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**Don't worry, I don't think they can wait to get going to Arizona either.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Crona**

"Crona…it's meal time." I heard Justin say. It was hard to make out because I was barely awake. I felt the warm liquid called blood still running down my arm. Why hadn't I passed out from blood loss yet? I heard the door click open and a gasp of surprise, quick footsteps soon followed. "Crona! Crona are you alright?" Justin asked shaking me. Oh, so those were his footsteps. "What happened?" He asked. He must not have noticed the bloody sword. He didn't seem all that surprised to see my blood was black. "Crona! Speak to me!" Justin said. I felt him pick me up. "I'm taking you to the nurse." He said and I felt him rush off towards Medusa.

And then everything went black.

…

**Hetalia**

"so…..what are you in here for?" I asked this short person with a very long nose. "I am here because I am part mosquito and need to drink blood to live and they think that is bad." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Hey! Didn't you work at Arachnophobia?" I asked, "For that Arachne girl?" I added. He growled. "It's Arachne-sama!" he muttered. "And yes I did." He said proudly. I grinned. "Her nephew is here too!" I said. "Crona is here? I thought he went to the one in Death City." He said. "Yea well we got transferred to here." I said calmly.

_It sure is lonely without the others… I miss torturing everyone! _I thought

**Maka**

"Ok, dynamite?" Asura asked. I opened the backpack and looked in it. "Check. "lighter and matches?" Asura asked. I put them in my pocket. "Check." I said. "Flashlights and batteries?" Asura said. "Check, and check." I said putting some flashlights and batteries in the backpacks. "Night vision goggles?" Asura asked. "Check." I said putting one around my neck. "Sedates?" Asura asked. "Check." I said putting a dozen in my bag. "the sports car is in Arizona and the jet is at Arachnophobias main building." Asura said, "Ninja outfits?" He asked, I grinned. "double check, we're already wearing them." I said. Asura smiled and put down the list. He then put on his scarves that surprised me since he stopped wearing all those scarves when he left Shibusen. "Lets go rescue Crona." He said confidently and headed towards the door and…..

….ran into a wall.

"I….grabbed the wrong scarves." He said a little ashamed. He took off his scarves and put on a different bunch of scarves. "Much better." He said and walked off. "..wait…do we even know how to pilot a jet?" I said scared. "Don't worry! Giriko is flying!" Asura said. "…..THATS EVEN WORSE!" I yelled running after him

After a hour of Girikos crazy flying, Asura screaming like a five year old girl and me clutching my seat like a life line. We finally made it to Arizona. Asura led us to a black car and got in the drivers seat. "Um…Asura do you have a license? Do you even know how to drive?" I asked in fear. "…..no. but I am older then you so I am more likely to not have cops called on me." He said and buckled up. I hesitantly got in the car and buckled up. And that is what I regret most about being around Asura.

Asuras driving was crazier then Girikos flying. That's all that needs to be said.

…

We surprisingly made it to the hospital without getting killed or arrested. "Ready Asura?" I asked. "Ready. Are you ready Maka?" Asura asked as he pulled my ninja mask on, "I was born ready." I replied putting on my night vision goggles. "I hope you two are ready. I want my nephew out of there." Arachne said. "AHH!" Asura and I yelled and looked at the back seat to see Arachne sitting in there. "When? How?" Asura asked clutching his chest. "I own this car, I hid in the back seat." She said. "Now I'm helping whether you like it or not." She said calmly and got out. "Now get moving! Who knows what torture Cronas been through! Now Justin told me that the place has all the patients be locked in there room after 10. its 10:30 now so you shouldn't see any patients right now." She said.

I nodded and got out my Sedate gun and loaded it with a couple of sedates. "Thank you papa for giving us the sedates." I mumbled and looked at Asura. He nodded and we ran towards the door and kicked them open. "Hey! You guys shouldn't be here." We heard some one say. We turned around and pointed the guns at…Justin. "Justin?" I said shocked. "OH! Maka Asura! Didn't recognize you two! Nice outfits by the way…can you lower the guns?" He asked, both Asura and I lowered our guns. "Justin! Nice to see you! Do you know where Crona is?" Arachne asked walking in. "OH! Yea he was bleeding badly so I took him to Doctor Medusa in the infirmary.

Arachne froze. "You took him to _**whom**_?" she asked slowly. Justin was confused. "Medusa Jones. Our nurse." He said. Arachne looked like she was about to kill him. "YOU TOOK HIM TO HIS MOTHER?" she screamed. Both Asura and I froze. "What the heck? Medusa's here?" Asura muttered. Justin looked more confused. "Medusa Gorgon? No I took him to Medusa Jones," He said. Arachne took deep breaths to calm herself. "Justin. Medusa' full name is MEDUSA JONES GORGON YOU IDIOT!" she yelled slapping him.

"Crap!...also you might want to know that Crona has Ragnarok again." Justin added. "WHAT?" Arachne screamed and slapped him again. "And Crona was slitting his wrist, arm, forearm….his whole arm was a bloody mess." Justin said. "….MORON!" Arachne yelled and kicked him in his lower area. "Mommy." Justin said in a high voice. "you are useless!" Arachne hissed and we ran towards the arrows pointing towards the infirmary. "HEY YOU!" We heard a bulky guy in a nurse outfit –not a pretty sight- yelled. "Stop!" He yelled running towards us. Then 6 more bulky body builders male nurses ran towards us. "Maka! Arachne! Run! I'll hold them off!" Asura yelled turning around, I nodded. "Good luck!" I said and we turned the corner.

I could hear just what Asura yelled. "EAT SEDATES IDIOTS!" and then the sound of the sedates being fired at them was heard.

We reached another corner and found the infirmary right down the hall….being blocked by a young blonde woman with snake like eyes and a evil grin. Arachne glared at her. "oh, hello Arachne, what brings you here?" The woman asked nicely. "Don't act like you don't know why!" Arachne hissed. "What? Am I supposed to know why my elder sister is here?" the woman said. "Oh shut it Medusa! Where's Crona?" Arachne hissed. I was stunned. This was Medusa? This was Cronas mother? "Oh, so you're here for my son, typical. Well if you want to see him, you can right now." Medusa said and looked at the infirmary.

"Crona! Get out here, you have visitors." Medusa said and there was a screeching noise like metal against metal. Crona walked out of the room his head hung low, and a, long, black sword in his hand. He walked forward until he was standing right next to Medusa. Medusa smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Crona, these people came to take you away. Do you want to go with them?" she asked. My heart dropped when Crona shook his head. No. "Lift your head up high Crona! Today you shall be like you were before those people destroyed your mind and made you go to that mental hospital!" Medusa said.

Crona slowly lifted his head and I felt my heart stop. His eyes were widened, but they had an insane look in them. Medusa was now holding a red scythe and tossed it to me. "You and Crona shall fight, blade to blade. Arachne, I think it's time we had our final war." Medusa said. She couldn't be serious. She wanted Crona and me to fight? No way Crona would do this! NO way! He wouldn't! He…..he's charging at me with his sword ready to kill me!

…**..**

**Asura**

"And that's why you should never mess with I, Asura the Kishin!" I laughed victoriously as I stared at the millions (Actually twenty) of dead (actually knocked out cold for a couple of hours) giant male nurses. I spun my sedate gun before putting it back in its hilt at my waist. "Oh ninja boy." A sweet voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a bunch of female nurses in very skimpy outfits walking towards me. "You have got to be serious." I muttered. "Sorry ladies, but that isn't exactly attractive." I said calmly turning around. They froze and glared. "are you calling us ugly? Were the hottest nurses in this town!" One snapped at me. "Yea! What are you? Gay?" another yelled. I froze and slowly turned around a evil look on my face. I pulled out my sedate gun and shot sedates at them knocking them out. "I am not gay! I'm Bi!" I yelled.

"Oh! I better catch up to Maka and Arachne!" I said and ran off. "The nurses here are weird."

…

**Maka**

I blocked Cronas sword with the scythe. "Crona! Snap out of it!" I said. Beside us Arachne and Medusa had started out with a martial arts fight but were now pulling each others hair, biting, and scratching each other. "Crona! You have to listen! I don't know what Medusa did to brain wash you but you have to trust me and put your sword down!" I said. Crona gave no expression. "No. if I do you will attack me and hurt me." he said. "No I wont Crona!" I wailed and he knocked the scythe out of my hands and was about to attack me with his sword when he collapsed. "Whoa! Who would have thought that I needed three sedates just to get the kid to fall, I thought I would have needed more." I heard Asura say and sure enough, there were three sedates on the back of his shoulder.

"whoa, cat fight!" Asura said surprised looking at the two sisters fighting. "The cops are going to be here in less then three minutes. I say we leave, with or without Arachne." Asura said and picked Crona up carefully and ran towards the exit. "Wait up!" Arachne said as she kicked Medusa in the face and ran after them.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ME!" we heard a young voice yell and Hetalia, followed by Justin ran towards them. "Come on then!" Asura yelled.

…**.**

The drive back to the jet was actually safe this time since Arachne was driving. Asura and I were in the back seat while Justin sat in shotgun with Hetalia –much to her complaints and dismay- sat on his lap. Crona had yet to regain conscience so he looked really peaceful. "…we are probably going to be in a lot of trouble once we get back to Shibusen." Maka realized. Asura went pale, "They are going to kill us…." He whispered. "you two just now realized that?" the three up front asked. "Oh! Arachne I saw Mosquito! He's a patient." Hetalia said. "Really? I was wondering where he disappeared to….how much do you want to bet that the cops didn't catch Medusa right now?" Arachne asked.

"There is no way they caught her." We all sighed. Crona started to wake up as Arachne started to play the song Crawl by Superchick. "huh…..what's going on?" He asked and everyone smiled. "We rescued you from that hospital." Asura said ruffling his hair. "Asura? Maka? Arachne? You….you guys g-g-got me out of that h-h-hospital?" He asked. The three of us nodded and Crona started to cr. "You guys are the best. Y-y-y-you know t-t-that?" he said. "Y-y-y-you didn't h-h-have to g-g-g-go through a-a-all the t-t-t-trouble too." he said.

Asura laughed. "Hey! because of this we were able to let me drive this car to the hospital, wear ninja outfits, use sedate guns, I got to shoot a horde of giant male nurses and a bunch of female slut nurses. And Maka got to use a scythe." Asura laughed ruffling Cronas hair. "So don't feel bad! We would have done it no matter what." He said.

…**.**

**Two weeks later**

"Crona, you have shown that your mental health has improved and we have decided that you are no longer going to be a patient." Shinigami declared happily and clapped. Crona gave a small smile. "T-t-thank you." He mumbled. "I'll v-v-v-visit e-e-e-everyone e-e-everyday!" He smiled and all the patients he became friends with laughed and gave him slaps on the back high fives and hugs. "Crona." I said walking up to my boyfriend. He looked at me confused and I gave him a passionate kiss. When I broke away I saw that I left him in a daze. "Good job Crona!" Asura chuckled ruffling Cronas hair.

Crona smiled coming out of his daze. "So Kishin." Giriko said walking up behind Crona. "How about it?" He said and Asura grinned. And suddenly Crona was lifted up into the air by both Giriko and Asura. "Congratulations on finally getting out of the stupid hospital!" Giriko laughed Shinigami glared at him. "I can force you in here under the case of unhealthy alcohol addiction." He warned.

Everyone laughed until the excitement was to much for Crona and he passed out.

…**.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! You guys can consider this as the sort of end of the story, I'm making another chapter that will be like the aftermath of the whole story. Ok. So expect only one chapter left until the story is over.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Love**

**D.Y.C (and for those who forgot it's just an abbreviation for me and my two co-authors names Dino, Yuki, and Colron.)**


	26. Aftermath

**Ok this is more like after math and takes place two years later. This just tells what happened and is happening since the last chapter ok. If any of you have ever watched Legally Blonde it is like the ending of the movie where it has all these facts on what happened. There will be two parts. The part with small facts as to what happened and what is happening since last chapter, then short scenes to what the cast is doing right now at this moment via…CAMERA!**

_**Camera shows a picture of Giriko and Arachne smiling and sitting on the couch.**__. Giriko finally worked up the nerve to propose to Arachne a week after Crona was out of the hospital. They are happily married and are living in a mansion._

_**Camera goes to Arachne smiling a calm smile. **__Arachne was thrilled when Giriko finally proposed and had the wedding as soon as possible._

_**Camera goes to Arachnes holding a small baby boy with Girikos hair and Arachnes eyes. **__Arachne gave birth to Girikos son. He is now 1 year old and they named him Damien._

_**Camera goes to Kid as he was fixing a painting making it symmetrical.**__. Kid was let off being a patient last year a few months after Tsubaki was let out of the hospital and are both living happily._

_**Camera goes to Tsubaki feeding a giant 16 foot snake. **__She now has a new pet: Tsubakis Creepy Pet Python._

_**Camera goes back to Kid edging away from said snake. **__Kid is the snakes favorite chew toy._

_**Camera goes to Asura in a doctors coat and wearing his scarves and holding a clipboard. **__Asura found out that he didn't need to collage to become a doctor at Shibusen. Shinigami would have hired him anyway. Turns out Shinigami hires anyone he likes to be a doctor with or without the training needed to be a doctor._

_**Camera shows Stein in a straight jacket and a cigarette in his mouth. **__Stein became the patient doctor. Shinigami finally decided to treat him for his urges to dissect everything._

_**Camera shows BlackStar in a wrestling ring wrestling a giant mass of muscle and wining.**__ BlackStar started to sneak out and became a famous wrestler, though because he changed his name in the ring, he changed his name to The Star._

_**Camera goes to Crona looking nervous as he reads a book in a big library. **__Crona and Maka moved in with Arachne and Giriko at the mansion and are still going on strong. Crona has even gotten better with his speech pattern. _

_**Camera goes to Maka smiling holding a book sitting on a chair in the same library. **__Maka was very happy to hear of the mansions library. She had also managed to get the relationship with Crona to go further. _

_**Camera shows Makas swollen stomach. **__The two are going to be parents soon, Crona passed out when she told him._

_**Camera goes back to Maka smiling happily. **__Maka's proposing to him tonight._

_**Camera goes back to Asura glaring at the cameramen. **__Asura is living with Crona, Maka, Giriko, and Arachne in the mansion._

_**Camera goes to a very pissed off Medusa being herded to a prison in a military base under constant surveillance. **__Medusa was finally caught by the police by getting drunk, stumbling into a police headquarters and announcing to every cop that she is Medusa Gorgon. The police had to do blood tests to make sure she really was who she was. Medusa is now going to a military prison where she will stay there till she dies of old age and or sickness._

_**Camera goes to a happy Spirit flirting with woman.**__ Spirit has no idea his daughter is pregnant. For Cronas sake lets hope he never does._

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

**Camera shows what is happening in the house this morning starting with Crona, Maka and Damien.**

"Maka!" Crona greeted Maka happily. Maka turned around and smiled. Crona was holding Damien in his arms. "Giriko and Arachne were asleep and I heard Damien crying as I walked by his room and I guess I was compelled to see to it that he was happy again." Crona said and smiled. "I guess it's getting me ready for our child." He said as Maka put her hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Yea, and I'm sure you will make a good father with or without training." Maka laughed as Damien pulled Cronas hair. "He really likes pulling your hair, doesn't he?" Maka laughed as Damien yanked some more on Cronas hair. "Yeah, he does, though he only pulls on my hair, not any one else." Crona said chuckling a bit,

"Crona!" Damien said and both Maka and Crona froze and looked at the baby. "OOH! He said his first word! And it was your name Crona! Your name is his first word!" Maka exclaimed jumping up and down. Crona gave Maka a panicked look. "Calm down Maka! Remember what the doctor said!" he said trying to calm the excited Maka down as Damien laughed some more.

**Camera fades from the scene and moves on to Asura at the hospital.**

"So….your still thinking The Star will win the this match eh BlackStar." Asura said smirking through his scarves. "Hell yeah! The Star is the best!" BlackStar cheered. "Hmm, seems like your getting over your god complex saying something and or someone is better then you." Asura said scribbling it down on his clipboard. "But I still say the Demon will win this match." Asura said as the wrestling match started only to show The Star who looked a awfully a lot like BlackStar beat Demon.

"Here." Asura said handing BlackStar a twenty hanging his head down low. "Ha-ha! Told you The Star would win!" BlackStar laughed triumphantly taking the money from him.

**Camera goes to Medusa in jail.**

"So….how about you let me out of here, and we can have some dinner, officer." Medusa said with a seducing smile. She was trying to seduce the soldier on duty of watching her to let her out. "That is not allowed." The officer said. And Medusa smirked and ran her hand down his chest. "Come on, I know you want to." She whispered into his ear from the other side of the bars. "Now miss shut up or I will have ever right to shoot you with a tranquilizer darts." The officer said. Medusa grinned evilly. "You wouldn't do that now would you-" Medusa was cut off by the officer shooting her with a tranquilizer dart knocking her out.

**Crowd cheers praises for the soldier who is on guard for Medusa.**

**Camera goes to Arachne and Giriko.**

"Giriko, isn't our son adorable?" Arachne asked smiling. "He sure is." Giriko responded kissing Arachne on the cheek. Arachne smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "He'll be a great son won't he?" Arachne asked and Giriko smiled. "He will be good, and I am sure you won't have to lecture and terrorize him as much as you did Crona after learning that Maka was pregnant. I think your lecturing and Makas great news scared him more then Medusa ever scared him." Giriko chuckled.

**Camera moves and falls in the mud. Cameraman #1 picks it up and wipes the mud from the lenses and moves to show Kid and Tsubakis Creepy Pet Python. **

"T-t-t-t-t-Tsubaki honey. You know I *Gasp* Love you with all my *Pant* heart and don't want to *grunts* Ever hurt you but *gasp* Could you please get your python to stop strangling me?" Kid asks as the python that was wrapped around his body and crushing him hissed. "Oh Kid. Python is just playing around." Tsubaki laughs as she drinks some tea.

Kid faints as the python causes air to not reach his throat.

**Cameramen back away from the snake and makes a run for it and goes back to Crona and Maka at a diner.**

Maka went on one knee in front of Crona and looks at him with confident look and pulls out a small box. "Crona, I love you and want to spend every day of my life with you." She said slowly and opens the box to reveal a ring. "Crona, will you marry me?" Maka asks. Everyone around them burst out into applause. "Look at that! The girl is proposing to her boyfriend! That's a change!" Some people said in amazement and kept clapping. "Maka…I….I…I..." Crona then fainted leaving Maka answerless. "hmm….this is just like when I told him I was pregnant." Maka said.

**Camera goes to Shibusen and into a bunch of smoke. Cameramen start coughing and face the camera to Stein who was with Spirit.**

"WHAT?" Spirit exclaimed dropping the tray he was holding. He faced Stein. "What did you just say?" Spirit said obviously freaking out. "Just what I did. Maka is pregnant with Cronas child. Crona and Maka had you-know-what and didn't use protection and now Maka is pregnant." Stein said calmly. Spirit went pale and then the flames of hell surrounded him. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY! I AM GOING TO MURDER CRONA FOR TAKING MAKAS INNOCENCE!" He yelled already holding a sword that looked a awfully a lot like Ragnarok.

"You are not going to kill my best friend." Asura said shooting sedatives at Spirit knocking him out. "How will Maka think if you kill her fiancé?" Asura adds and Spirit regained conscience. "THERE ENGAGED?" HE exclaimed. "Yeah. Maka was going to propose to Crona." Stein said and Spirit promptly fainted.

"What happened here~?" Shinigami asked walking up. "Spirit learned Maka is pregnant, and proposed to Crona and fainted." Asura and Stein said in unison.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Now a special thanks to my cameramen, Colron, and Yuki. *Yuki and Colron take a bow, knocking the camera equipment in the process***

**Now if any reader has a question about the entire Shibusen Mental Hospital series I will make a new chapter to answer your questions. And everyone, you can all review and ask your question, I take anonymous reviews. So just ask your question and I will answer it. Last thing I want is for my readers to be confused.**

**The questions can be about this story or about me. Like an interview the story and author thing. You can also ask Yuki and Colron questions to [Yuki- WHAT?| Colron- We have to answer questions?| Dino- you guys are my co-authors, so you have to answer questions also.]**

**So thank you for reading the story, if you want to see some of the questions answered then read the next chapter, if you don't want to read some questions answered don't read next chapter.**

**Well thanks to all the people who offered ideas for this story. And thank you all who reviewed it. getting reviews means an awfully lot to me. so thank you all.**

**This is 5 pages of aftermath so thank you all for reading it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok here are the answers to some of your questions.**

**Afgncaap8**

**That is a really good idea! Ugh! And I was hoping to end this series now I don't want to because imagining Crona telling his child that is just too funny! Ugh I might make a new chapter for that…now I cant decided if I want to end the story or not T.T well I'll put my final decision at the bottom of this chapter ok. But that seriously would be odd if Crona had to tell his child what Medusa made him do.**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan**

**I never really though of what would happen to them. I guess they returned to there normal lives. Hetalia continued being a patient, Justin went back to the Arizona hospital and Soul continued his life at Shibusen.**

**There weren't many questions. Well good news**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**I WILL POST IT TOMORROW WHEN I GET ONLINE!**


End file.
